A Thing for Passion
by Autumn's Harvest
Summary: Years passed before she faced him again. It wasn't planned but now that they have reunited, there's no turning back. How will she cope? The real question is, how will Richard take the secret she's been hidding for the last 8 years? RichxKor. "Simply You"
1. Memory Stains

**A Thing for Passion**

_Chapter 1_

"Flight 97 is now boarding through Gate 7; Flight 97 is now boarding through Gate 7." Kori Anders grabbed what bags she could carry on the plane and went through Terminal B. She was finally glad to be leaving Steel City. For the last few years, she had been nothing but miserable in that town. Her problems seemed to never end. Her house was foreclosed on; she was being stalked by her ex-fiancé, and she got into 3 car accidents, all of which put a major strain on her back. The only good thing that seemed to be happening was the sudden announcement that her job was moving to a different location.

She saw this as a new beginning and an opportunity to regain and bring her life back under control. Her work place, a big company that consisted on therapeutic treatment on all kinds, was moving from Steel to Jump City, California. Some big company bought their land and they bought some land in Jump City.

_Maybe this is my turn__ of events_ she thought as she boarded the plane. As she took her seat by the window, she thought about how she can start fresh. She was excited about the coincidence of her job moving to a far out location. If she were to stay with the company throughout all of the renovations, she would be provided with a place to stay for about six months. She wanting freedom from her current troublesome life, she accepted the offer.

Kori worked for a company called _Relentless_. She worked as one of the higher-ups specializing in psychotherapy like: Systemic, Cognitive, Behavioral, and Existential

therapy. But she occasionally did regular counseling and family and marriage counseling.

After getting comfortable in her seat, she took out her a journal from her oversizedtraveling purse and started jotting down a poem. For years she had been fascinated with the art of poetry. Not long after that she started a book of poems she personally called _Expressions_. To Kori, writing a poem came as natural as mother-nature. She wrote one almost 3 days or whenever she gets an idea or a chance. This poem was called "Suffocate."

_**Hollow, empty, unfulfilled, and angry.**_

_**What do you say?**_

_**What do you do?**_

_**How do I feel?**_

_**What do I conclude?**_

_**The tape has ended,**_

_**The image pulled tight, stretching,**_

_**Not reaching the other side,**_

_**The image is frayed . . . torn,**_

_**Unfixable.**_

_**Damaged beyond repair.**_

_**Pulling, pulling . . . no relief,**_

_**Shouting, yelling, looking for a retreat.**_

_**Pushing, punching,**_

_**Missing, swinging,**_

_**Losing the game, **_

_**Increasing the fear.**_

_**Turn up the volume,**_

_**Listen to the screams,**_

_**The screams of pain, suffering, torture,**_

_**The screams that dies from suffocation.**_

_**Lack of air,**_

_**Empty lungs, **_

_**A singer tear,**_

_**Oh . . . it falls for fear.**_

_**Falling, falling, **_

_**Quick! Grab hold,**_

_**Grab a branch, **_

_**A twig,**_

_**A vine, **_

_**Hold on fast to the quickly spun lies.**_

_**Take a breath, **_

_**You have the time . . .**_

_**Lay your head to rest,**_

_**You've had quite a ride,**_

_**Close your eyes . . .**_

_**Let it fade with time.** _

Kori looked over her work before closing the journal and placing it on her lap. This was her best so far. Fatigue weighed her as the night passed by and the plane soar through the dark clouded sky. It was nearly 12:00 a.m. when she finally surrendered to her exhaustion. The flight would be about 15 to 20 hours so she had plenty of time to get a full nights rest before it lands in Long Beach.

_Wouldn't hurt to get some rest before I start new tomorrow. I wonder what awaits me there._

And something did await her there, big time.

* * *

Richard Grayson hung up the phone just as his secretary came and placed more papers on his desk atop the ones already there. He groaned and ran his hand through his think jet black hair.

_Great, more paperwork to look over._

For the past few weeks, he had been more restless than ever. Every day was the same thing, work, work, work. He was seriously getting real tired of it. He needed some excitement in his life and surprisingly his own fiancé wasn't bringing it. He was quite disappointed that she didn't mean much to him like she used to. He was

growing less and less fond of her and the relationship seeing as how it was going anywhere.

In reality, his mind was made up. He was going to be alone forever. No one seemed to complete him enough anymore. At least not since _her. _It seemed like it was just yesterday the incident that night occurred, still fresh in his mind.

**Flashback**

_8 years ago _

_Richard and his girlfriend were sitting in her apartment living room watching one of her favorite romantic movies. They were on a weekend break from their college classes and they intended to enjoy it by themselves. The movie was now getting to the climax of the story and an intimate scene was soon to come. Being next to his girlfriend while watching such a scene would naturally bring certain thoughts to mind. As the scene progressed, he grew more and more uncomfortable. He also questioned his relationship as he watched. When were __they__ going to do stuff like that? _

_He yearned to touch her every waking moment they spent together and even before they became a couple. Before he had even really summed up the courage to ask her out, he liked her. No, fell in love with her. Richard never really believed in love at first sight, or for that matter, love at all. _

_With his reputation, he could get any girl he wanted. His sexy looks and great amount of money that he would soon inherit from his multi-billionaire foster father. But all that changed one day when she came along._

_They were in high school at the time of their first meeting. She didn't really like the idea that he was somewhat known as a player; but nonetheless, she accepted him as a new friend. He found that he acted quite different around her. He could relax himself around her, be himself, and show his sweeter side, something he never showed anyone, not even himself half the time._

_She truly changed him for the better the more they spent time with together. She really captured his heart. One day, after almost a year of trying to summon the courage to ask her out, he did. It was a beautiful star-filled night; Richard had thrown _

_a party and all who were somebody attended. The party had ended several hours before and they were both cleaning up the after mess. _

_After the mess was cleared, they sat by the pool talking about anything and everything they could find to talk about. He had already made up his mind about asking her and he wasn't about to give up now._

_**Don't back down. It's now or never **__he told himself hoping this would give some sort of courage._

_He approached the question slowly by first asking her if she would date a friend. She answered simply saying, "Yeah, I would." He knew she was getting suspicious and heart beat sped up. Then she asked the question he had dreaded to hear, "Why?" _

_His heart rate quickened even more as he asked, "Because . . . I-I was wondering if you wanted to . . . do something some time." He was nervous and feared that she would reject him. Gosh he hated rejections._

_She stayed silent for a few moments and then turned her beautiful emerald eyes to look at him. A smirk tugged on her pink, soft lips and he was getting more nervous. _

"_Is Richard Grayson, the fearless player of all time and richest guy in school, asking me out on a date? And nervous at that, too?"_

_He started laughing. It was like she could see right through him._

"_Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." She nodded her head and brought her eyes back to his 8 feet pool they stuck their foot in. Silence struck the night as they just sat there watching the water entangle their bare feet._

_Finally Richard made one last attempt. "So is that a yes or a no?" _

_She was playing with the water still but smiled. She looked at him one last time and said, "Maybe I a yes, maybe a no." And he too smiled. _

_That's how it all started with that one night and they hadn't separated since. Now thinking back on that day, he believed that that was the greatest thing he had ever done. He was truly in love with her. He knew it for a while now. They haven't exactly _

_said it too each other if she even loved him at all. He was thinking about telling her later that week in a romantic way. _

_Richard was thinking about a day to themselves where he takes her wherever she wanted, buy her whatever she wanted, and then have a nice dinner. He was going to propose to her during dinner in hopes that she would say yes. After, he hope to have some . . . play time. He was glad that he was going to be her first. Even the slightest thought of someone else touching her made him angry. He wanted to be hers forever more. _

_He had spaced out for so long he forgot everything around him, including that he was there with her watching, or supposed to be, watching a movie. Blinking back to reality, across the room he saw the credits rolling on the screen. Richard looked down and saw the most beautiful green eyes staring back at him. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her red head (his hand hands were around her and resting on the sofa)_

"_What were you thinking about?" she asked innocently. _

"_You," he replied._

_He capture her lips in one of his passionate kisses, the ones he'll always love to give. Her hands slowly made its way to the back of his neck and in his thick black hair and his hands found their way to her small waste. As the minutes passed by, the deeper and more passionate their kisses became. It soon started to feel hot and heavy for the two and they couldn't seem to stand it. _

_His hands rose up until they were fully beneath her red overly large shirt and cupped her breast. Before he could . . . torture them, he had to remove the bra first. His hand slid to her back and unhooked it. He succeed in taking off the bra and threw it to the ground a few inches away from the sofa. Richard continued to kiss her as he massaged her beast his hands. This notion received a soft moan from her lips. _

_**Man that's a turn on**__ he thought._

_He lips removed from hers and made its way down her jaw and along her neck. Before their reached their destination, he took the bottom of her and lifted it over her _

_head exposing her naked upper half. He took a moment to invade her it with his eyes before going back to work. _

_His mouth rested upon her nipple and let his tongue and teeth have its way with her. Careful not to let her other breast get lonesome and ignored, he used his free hand works its way to it. As Richard had his way with her, she ached. Ached to have him in her. What he was doing to her was torture, but she was enjoying it more and more. It only made her want him more she was admitting. _

_By now they were both spread out on the sofa with Richard on top kissing her all over the upper part of her body. She felt kind of bad about having him do all the work, so she decided have a little fun of her own._

_She slowly leaned up from the couch pillows that rested under her head, place her arm on Richard's chest, and slightly pushed him off her ending his array of kisses. He stared at her perplexedly and wondered if she wanted him to stop. He opened his mouth to talk but was silenced by her finger she placed on it. She zeroed in on his shirt and pulled it over his head and throwing it on the floor. She pushed him to the other side of the couch and started to get up off the couch._

"_What are you doing?"_

_She didn't answer. Instead she tore off her shorts and panties then climbed back on the couch, atop him and in matter of seconds she was working his pant zipper. Before she could finish her work, he stopped her by grabbing her wrist._

"_Are you sure you want this?" he asked trying to make sure that she really did want to do it. He didn't want her to later on think that what they did was a mistake._

"_Yeah I do. If I want to do it with anyone, I want it to be with you."_

_That was all the answer he needed. He let her wrist go and within moments he was inside her and moans and groans could be heard within the apartment. _

_He would never forget that night be able to couple with her on the couch and later in the bedroom. Too bad it would be the last night he'd spend with her._

_**End Flashback**_

For the next couple of days, Richard hadn't heard from her. He was constantly worried and wondering what had happened to his precious girl. She didn't attend class, she didn't return his calls, and nobody saw her. She just seemed to disappear into thin-air.

As days grew into months and then years, he'd given up looking for his long lost love. He missed her so much and he didn't care to show it either. As the minutes passed he grew worse with his mental condition. He couldn't eat for days, he couldn't focus on his work at school, and he also isolated from everyone on the "outside world" as he called it. Not even his best friends could come through to him for a while.

That was the hardest thing he could have dealt with in his life. And he would never forget the only woman to he had ever let fell in love with and still loves to this day. He still carries the engagement ring that he was going to give her the next day, as he decided the night they spent together, on his gold pendent less chain.

Richard was so busy with his thoughts that he had completely forgot about the work put before his desk. He also didn't realize that one tear had fallen out of his eye during the gathering to his thoughts.

"Mr. Grayson, are you alright? Can I get you anything?" His secretary asked as she leaned down in front of him showing a great deal of cleavage.

_What a way to take advantage of the moment _he thought wiping the one tear away from his right eye.

"Actually, you can. Can you close the door for me please?" He asked. _Might as well give her what she wants. She's bugging me all week. At least this would get me to take my mind off of __**her**__._

"And don't forget the lock it." She did as she was told. Tonight was his time to havefun. In fact, for now on, he was going to stop living in the shadows. It's time to stop weighing on the past. From now on, he was going to live.

* * *

_**The next day**_

The plane had landed two hours ago and Kori was already on her way to the hotel resort her job was paying for the next six months (the flight was about 15 hours and it was around noon now). By then she should have gotten her own apartment and settled down. She wondered if Mari would like this place. She once did, but that was a long time ago. But it would be a memory she would never forget.

The cab rolled up by the Hotel's entrance and started to unpack her things. Thankfully, the cab driver was much of a gentleman he help her inside with her belongings. The bellhop brought over a golden cart (don't know what it's called sorry) and took her luggage to her room. After about an hour of unpacking and getting settled, she heard a loud "growl." Kori looked down and realized it was her stomach being angry at her for not feeding it on time. The airline food wasn't all that great and her stomach had refused o take it.

Deciding it was best to get something to eat before her stomach got really mad with her; she walked out of her room and into the lobby waiting to spot a café or restaurant nearby. Surely a place this big and pretty would have one around. She soon gave up on her sights and asked the front lobby desk clerk whose name pendent read _Allison_.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where your closest restaurant might be?" Kori asked.

"On your left hand side through the waiting door, go down that hall. There will be an elevator there. Take it to level and when it opens, you'll find yourself surrounded by them."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem."

Kori did as she was told and was soon surrounded by cafés and eating joints. "Wow, this sure I exquisite," she said aloud to no one in particular. As she made her way to one of the many food places she was surrounded by, she thought about the great times she was going to have at this place.

_Oh yeah, I really do think I could get used to this. This really is a fresh start to my new life. _


	2. Revealed

**AN: Second chapter up. Hope you guys like it. I'm trying not to stall too much time and get to the story plot as fast as possible. Thanks for all the reviews that I received from: mikihinna, cutereviewgirl, The Ravaja of Dejeneration, Tom Jackeldon, cartoonfire, and Brazilian Star. **

A Thing for Passion 

**(used to be called Simply You)**

Chapter 2

_Kori was sitting at the kitchen table drinking her morning tea when she heard his footsteps increasingly getting louder as he grew closer. When she looked up, he was therein at the kitchen entrance. _

_He looked at her, surveying her pajamas she was still in. He smiled. "Look pretty this morning." She looked down at her purple and white pajama shorts and same colored button up short-sleeved shirt that had a cresent moon imprinted on the front. Her hair was a little shabby from her restless night but nonetheless, Richard always found her look, no matter now terrible, very beautiful._

"_I look horrible. I don't know what you're seeing. So what's in your hand?" she asked curiously. He came over to the table where she sat and placed the two bags on it. _

"_You told me last night that you were running out of groceries so I took it upon myself to by you some." She got up and kissed him._

"_Thank you. That was so sweet of you; but you know you didn't have to. I was going to go later on after work," she said kissing him one more time and she laced her arms around his neck. He kissed her back and while his hands slid round her waist._

"_I know but I wanted to. Can't I do something for my girl once so every often?" This question was answered with a more passionate kiss. Minutes passed and his hands were starting to have mind of it's own. He had to respect that she wanted to wait and if he stayed any longer, he might just lose his mind. As much as he didn't want to, he had to let go._

_He detached himself from her, ending their soon to be heated kiss much to his dislike. He could see on her face that she too didn't want it to end._

"_There's more stuff in the car. I think we should get them before they spoil in the hot car."_

"_Yeah, I'm gonna change first." She stepped past him and walked off toward her bedroom. She didn't hide the disappointment in her voice. _

_**I'm only looking out for you**__ he thought as he walked out the apartment to retrieve the rest of the bags._

* * *

Kori woke up to the sound of heavy rain droplets pounding on her room window. It wasn't long after she got out the shower fresh and clean and headed down to the café located in the hotel. It had been a week since she arrived and she wasn't forced to stay in because of the sudden unexpected storm that rolled in.

At the café, she ordered hot chocolate with a pair of English muffins. She sat near a small window that showed a beautiful view of the outside pool that was flooding with rain at the moment. With her poem book in hand she easily wrote down her newest edition called _The Fear of Confusion._

**The darkness is closing in,**

**The air sucked from my lungs . . .**

**The ground is torn from beneath my feet,**

**I'm falling, and no one is there to catch me.**

**My fears, they've trapped me in this place,**

**This empty space with nowhere to go,**

**My footsteps are lost quicksand, **

**Dragging me in . . . killing me.**

**This place is so sunless,**

**Airless . . . no feeling, no matter,**

**I'm trapped within my own limbo . . .**

**Within my own insanity.**

**Where do I go?**

**Am I supposed to solve my own problems here?**

**Is it serenity?**

**I don't think so.**

**A blank white page,**

**Soon to be shattered with the blood of the confused,**

**Where does this blood drip?**

**To the floor or back into the earth . . . becoming one again?**

**Never are questions answered with completion,**

**Loose ends are always left, soon to untangled,**

**They leave you answerless again.**

**What life is that to live?**

**People are so sure where they stand, **

**High upon a cement block of respect?**

**No, upon a mound of air soon to diminish.**

**Upon lies and empty promises, all ready to give way.**

**What is my fear you ask me?**

**I feel fear; I feel panic because I know the truth, **

**The truth, although it may be scary and heavy to carry,**

**Will always be what you want to know because lies and empty promises will always fall.**

Kori closed her book and drank her hot chocolate, well cold chocolate since she left it there and went straight to her books. _Perfect poem to match me and the sky's mood. _

Just as she was about to get up from her chair, her cell rang. When she answered, she heard a familiar male voice.

"Hey sis, how you doing?" Her brother Ryan asked.

"I'm fine. Just trying to get familiar with the place even though I can't really go anywhere due to this stupid storm. What are _you_ up to?" Kori inquired as she sat back down in the chair.

She heard a sigh on the next line. "I've been so busy I can hardly get any sleep. That's why I couldn't call you sooner. I wanted to but owning your own business is not easy I tell ya Kori."

She laughed. "I wouldn't know but I'm sure you'll be fine. So how's Mari doing?"

"Oh, she fine. Getting a little annoying every now and again but she good. She told me to tell you she misses you a lot. Spring break is coming soon, would you care to take her?"

Kori was silent for a few moments. Spring break would be about two weeks from now. By then, all renovations on the building would be done and she should have already gotten her paycheck. And she was starting to miss Mari a lot, too. She did feel for company.

"Kori, you there? If you don't want her then I'll just-"

"No, I'll take her. I miss her company a lot. Tell her that she can come and that I got a beautiful place to show her. Tell her I love her too."

"Okay, I will. So how does it feel to be back in Jump City after so long?" Her brother asked.

"It . . . brings back plenty of memories that's for sure. Some that are unwelcomed at that. Everywhere I turn, I feel like he will be right there holding out his arms for me and telling me to come to him and that he'll never let me go. I'm just scared that I'll see him again. I don't think I'll handle it." She glanced out the window, the sun was trying to peak out through the darkened sky.

"Do you think you'll see him anytime soon?"

"I'm bound to run into him sooner or later. I mean, I can't coward away forever. I just don't know what I would say if I do see him."

"Just tell him the truth. I'm sure he'll understand." Ryan said sincerely trying to make her feel better.

"But what if he doesn't? And what if he doesn't want to see my face anymore? I seriously can't take that kind of rejection Ryan. I just can't."

"What ever happened to my strong little sister that took no shit? Come on, even if he does reject you, you've lived 8 years without seeing him and you lived just fine. You wouldn't need a man like that if he does happen to reject you and Mari. If he can't accept that fact then you shouldn't accept him," he said in a brotherly overprotective way.

Kori took a moment to let his words enter her cerebrum. He was right. If he couldn't accept them, then they shouldn't accept him in their lives.

"Think about it. I got to go now; someone's calling on the other line. I guess my break is over. Later. Love ya."

"Love you too, bye." And she hung up.

Later that day, after the rain stopped, the sun finally broke out. Kori decided to roam the luxury hotel. Inside was pure gold and marble surfaces that illuminate its opulence. The air was fresh and the area was always clean. It was a wonder why she was there. Outside in the front area, the lawn was freshly cut and there was a nice walking area near a clean lake on the far left side of the 18 story building. The right side was just plain landscape.

Around the back was the best part to be. The pool was even more amazing. It was a big and wide pool that extended under the outside bar's roof. S basically, the bar was under water which was cool. There was a beach on the backside of the _Midnight Come_ Hotel which left a spectacular view of the ocean during sunset. The hotel had anything you could think of, gym, indoor and outdoor sport courts, spas (but you had to pay for those), steam room, and even an arcade. You just couldn't get bored in a place like that.

_Mari would love to stay here. _

Suddenly, Kori was bumped right out of her thoughts. She hadn't been looking where she was going and collided with a raven hair woman who also hadn't been looking where she was going. She was too busy caught up in her book which flew out of her hand when they meet.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. I wasn't looking where I was going," Kori apologized picking up the girls book and handing it to her. The raven-haired girl took the book from her hands then gave her a "you-should-of-been-paying-attention" look that soon diminished once she got a good look at the woman. She was tall maybe 5'7 with short curly red hair that looked like it had recently been cut.

Her attire was complete with burgundy short shorts that showed off her slender long legs and showed off her shape pretty well. She wore a matching halter top that showed a little cleavage and her nicely tanned back. Flip-flops accompanied the outfit perfectly.

_She looks like someone I've heard of or seen before _the woman thought. _I better stop staring before she thinks I'm gay. _

"No, I'm sorry. I should have been looking where I was going." Before she could walk away, Kori stuck out her hand as a greeting.

"My name is Kori Anders. Nice meeting you."

"Rachael Roth. Same here." Rachael said. She grasped Kori's hand and shook it.

Kori, not wanting to be left alone, tried to start up a conversation. "So, what are you reading?" Rachael looked at her book and smiled.

"A book by Edgar Allen Poe. I love his books. He's my favorite poet."

"What kind of poems does he write?" Kori asked

"Did write," corrected Rachael, "and he wrote dark poems. I find them quite soothing to read." Kori giggled.

"No offense, but you certainly do look like the type that would read dark things." And indeed she did. Dressed in black slacks and a dark gray tank top, she looked as if she just stepped out of the _Gothic Times_ magazines. She applied little makeup to her face, eyeliner and some lip gloss, and her raven hair was styled straight and short stopping at her neck. Her petite figure gave her a nice look in the clothes also. Overall, she was a pretty in her own dark way.

"So, Kori was it? What are you doing in a place like this?" Rachael asked making her way over to a nearby lounge that held a flat screen TV and comfortable sofas.

Kori followed since her feet were starting to ache from walking all day. "My job switched locations and I was willing to move since I was going through so much trouble there. My job is paying for my stay here."

"So what do you do?"

"I basically do almost all kinds of counseling and therapy even though it seems I can't heal my own self with my problems," Kori explained while turning her green orbs to the floor.

Even though she was looking away, Rachael could see the pain in her eyes. "What happened?"

Kori was hushed for a few before she gathered her thoughts and spoke. She sighed and started. "I guess if I tell you about my current problem, I might as well start from the top. Even though I don't know why I'm telling my life's story to someone I meet just moments ago." She readjusted her position on the beige couch and faced her new friend.

"It all started back in high school when I had just arrived. I met a guy there by my first week and although I didn't approve of the things he did, I felt like I couldn't stay away from him. We soon became friends which later turned into a relationship. I fell in love with him during those years and they were best years I could ever ask for. I had found my dream guy," Kori said with a sad smile. It soon faded and was replaced with a sad expression.

"Something happened didn't it?" Rachael asked placing a hand on her shoulder as a sympathetic gesture.

"Yeah there is, a lot more," She cleared her throat, "I found someone who was willing to love me and I let him slip right through my fingers. Or rather, I left him."

"Why?" Rachael questioned. _This story is starting to sound oddly similar to one I've heard before, but can't remember where._

"A few years after we got together, we went to college. The more I spent time with him, the more I fell in love. I wanted to give him to have all of me: my heart, my soul, and my body. So I planned a day together, just the two of us in my apartment watching a romantic movie. Everything went according to plan the next morning. You see, I was always afraid of what might happen if I were to have sex and then something happens afterwards. He used a condom all three or four times we did it that night but after checking, I found out that one of them broke. I panicked and took a pregnancy test as soon as possible. It only confirmed my fears.

"I isolated myself for the whole time. I didn't talk to any of my friends, I didn't answer any calls, and I even did so much as to move out of my apartment. It was silly to do something that dramatic but you have to understand that I was young and scared. I hadn't the first clue on how to raise a child. And I didn't think at the time my boyfriend would accept her either."

"So you disconnection yourself with everyone and moved away? That had to be hard," Rachael stressed. She honestly felt for the girl. All the trouble she must have went through. "So where's the child now? Or did you have an abortion or adoption?"

Kori smiled and said, "That is why I love family. They are always there when you need them. My older brother Ryan agreed to take care of her while I got my life straightened out. I went back to school somewhere out of the city and got my degree, and now I have a good job. It took me eight years but I finally did it. Once I get my apartment I'm going to ask her to come live with me."

Rachael smiled too. Somehow she felt happy for this woman, that she was getting her life back. Suddenly, like a firecracker going off in her head, she remembered where she had seen that story from.

_Richard told me a story similar to this one a long time ago except he didn't say anything about the child. Just that something had happened to his girlfriend. I __mean she does look like the girl he described. Could this possibly be the girl he was referring to? And if it is, would it be right to reunite them again?_

She had to find out. "What was his name?"

"The guy I was talking about just now? That's my brother Ryan," Kori answered innocently.

Rachael smacked her palm on her forehead. "No, no, no. The boyfriend, what was his name?"

"His name was Richard. I never like to say his name because it brings such guilty memories and it's heartbreaking to bear."

_I knew it! No the question is, would it be right to reunite them?_ Rachael asked herself.

"Would you ever like to see him again? I mean, if you had the chance to meet him once more, would you take the offer?" Rachael risked asking.

Kori thought for a while and remembered the conversation she had with Ryan that morning. "This morning I would have said no, but right now, I guess you can say I'm a little neutral."

Rachael nodded at this. She could try and set up a meeting but it would be hard. Especially with Richard's sudden change in attitude and behavior that week which was vaguely indescribable at the moment. Let's just say he became more of a . . . ladies man; not like he wasn't one before, but not in the last 8 years.

"That was quite a story. At least I got to hear both sides of it." The last part came out more of a murmur but Kori heard it partially.

"What was that?"

Rachael's eyes widened a little. She hadn't wanted Kori to know that she knew Richard. She had to make up something and fast. If she knew of his status at the moment, she would probably be crushed.

"I-I said that at last I got to . . . clear those hides." She didn't know where that came from but it seem to be working. She quickly changed the subject.

"So, have you dated since then?" Rachael asked.

Kori grunted. "Now that is a totally different story. Unfortunately, that's a subject I would like to avoid." Rachael laughed.

"Listen, I totally forgot I was supposed to be down here to get something when I bumped into you. I'll bet Gar's wondering where I am," Rachael said. She got up from the couch and dust off her pants. She then stuck out here hand.

"It was nice meeting you Kori. Maybe we will see each other sometime soon."

Kori also got up but didn't take her hand. Instead, she embraced Rachael in a tight hug. "Thanks for listening to my story. It feels good to finally let it out to someone other than family," Kori admitted.

Rachael hugged her back and welcomed her.

"Look, whenever you need a friend to talk to, I'll be here. My suite is on the 10th floor, room 789. I'll give you my number too if you want," Rachael implied.

"That'll be nice." Kori took out her blue razor and type Rachael's number into her phone as she called it out. When she was done, they said their good-byes and went their separate ways.

_Well, I managed to kill 30 minutes _Kori thought as she made her way to her room on the 12th floor. A smile was plastered on her face the whole time. She was happy she had made a new friend. This was a good starting to a new beginning.

**

* * *

****AN: I guess that's it for chapter 2. I know it wasn't much but It hope that cleared up some of the plot line. Writing this chapter was hard and long because I didn't have much time to do it. I hope you guys like it. I was trying to put Richard on here but I was lost as to where to start off with him. I promise though, next chapter will be him all the way unless I change my mind. **

**Hopefully I'll come up with something by tomorrow. Any ideas, comments, or thoughts are welcomed as long as they're nice. I'll try my best to update soon. **

**P.S. If you haven't noticed I changed the summary, title, and my penname. Used to be called Simply You. If you don't like the change tell me. I might consider changing it back. Well, until next time! Don't forget to drop a review.**

**Canadianth22**


	3. Encounter

**AN: This chapter was quite complicated. I had no idea where to start it or what was going to go on in the chapter. But I came through didn't I? Well here is chapter 3. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

A Thing for Passion

**Chapter 3 **

"_Where are we going?" asked Richard's long time friend Victor. He was sitting in the passenger seat of Richard's Lexus RX wearing a blue jersey and long jeans. A navy blue hat was sprawled across his chocolate shaved head. _

"_We, my friend, are going to Kay Jewelers," Richard answered. They were indeed on their way to the nearest Kay Jewelers in town. Why?_

"_I'm going to propose to Kori," he added. Victor stared at his friend in shock._

"_You're serious? Man, that's great! I'm happy for you. I know Kori will be happy too. I mean, it's not hard to tell how much she really loves you," He concluded. _

"_You really think so?" Richard asked as a smile crept on his face._

"_Trust me, I know so." _

_The rest of the way was spent talking about what ring Richard was going to buy and what they thought Kori would like. They finally decided on a choice as they pulled up in front of the jewelry store._

_They nearly spent thirty minutes in the store and Richard spending almost 5,000 on the items he got her. When they left the popular store, Richard went over the contents in the bag at a stop light. In it was a 10K yellow gold diamond and natural emerald earrings that cost 250; a 10K gold diamond and lap-created _

_emerald necklace, it cost 190; and the engagement ring, 14K yellow gold 1 ½ carat t.w. Leo diamond ring. He couldn't wait to give it to her. _

_**I really do hope you're right Victor**__._

* * *

_With Richard_

"Are you sure we won't get caught? What if she walks in on us?" A woman's voice could be heard within the living room of Richard's home.

"Barbara doesn't get home until 7. We have plenty of time." Richard took a sip of his soda then placed it back on the small table beside the couch. Today was his day off and using it to spend it wisely. His fiancé was at work and wouldn't be home for hours, and when she does get home, he wouldn't be there. He was going out with the guys, a good way to stay away from trouble, right?

The sun was out and shinning, the day was quite warm but not too hot, and everything was just perfect. He spent his morning in his home gym and now he spending the afternoon with a "friend" and watching TV, though nothing good was on. But on the other hand, it wasn't like he was watching it either.

Her name was Vanessa and she worked at the hotel he owned (the Kori is currently at but he doesn't know that). She worked as one of the desk clerks there. She had been dropping hints lately that she had wanted to do something and he decided that he would give her what she wanted.

She was about 5'3 with long straight brown hair and was kind of pale. She had a slender figure, not much curves but she was still pretty.

"So, what made you change your mind?" she asked as she started playing with his hair. He turned his face from the TV to look at her.

"Change my mind about what?" He questioned.

She sighed. "You know, bringing me here to spend some with you."

"I don't know." Richard didn't feel like talking or much less wanting her there mentally. The physical matter was a different story.

"That's not much of an answer," Vanessa said as she folded her arms and pouted.

"And you're not going to get one either." He never meant to say so harsh but it had already came out and there was no turning back. She turned her head with a "humph" getting irritated that he wouldn't talk to her. Suddenly, he took hold of her chin and twisted her face toward his. He gently brushed his lips against hers and she did the same.

"I'm sorry," Richard apologized in between kisses.

"I know one way to make it better," Vanessa said. She got up from her position beside him and tossed her leg on the other side of his hip. Not soon was she straddling him. Her pink lips met his in a ravenous kiss in an effort to get him in the mood. Her arms reached the front of his shirt and started to unbutton it. His hands slipped around her waist, their lips never parting. Unfortunately, it was about to end.

Richard's house phone started ring off the hook. Richard let go of Vanessa and headed for the kitchen growling all the way there. He answered it after the sixth ring.

"Hello?" he answered a little irritated that whosoever called interrupted his time.

"Hey Richard, I have a question I need to ask you," a woman's voiced said. It was Rachael.

"Can't this wait until later? I'm a little busy at the moment."

"You and your _whore _is gonna have to wait. This is important," Rachael answered cruelly. Richard went silent.

"Good. Now if you were to be . . . let's say reunited with a long lost friend after some time, they had left to make a better life without you, would you be happy to see them?" She was really trying to ask a question she didn't want to be asked. So, she tried ask it in a different yet similar way to the question she wanted to ask.

"What does this have to do with me?" Richard asked.

"Just answer the damn question," Rachael said in a dark tone.

"That depends. If the person left me thinking that I was holding them back, yeah I'd be a little mad. But I'll also be happy to see that person after so long. Why did you ask?"

She had to think of something. "I, uh, needed it for . . . my book! Yeah, I'm writing a new book and I needed a little advice on a situation." He seemed to buy into that and left the subject alone.

"Alright, well can you call me later? I need to get back to . . . work."

"Yeah, you go back to your newest playmate now." And then she hung up.

Richard rolled his eyes and put the phone back on the receiver. He went back into the living room and what he found shocked and yet not quite shocked him. There was Vanessa stripped down to her pink bra and panty on top of his not-so-trustworthy friend Xavier. **(AN: yes I went there. I brought Xavier, my favorite character into the story.)**

Richard stood there, arms crossed; eyebrow lifted, and stared at the scene in front of him. Wasn't the first time he caught him in his home uninvited and doing something he really shouldn't be doing.

_How does he even get in? _He asked himself.

Xavier must have sensed him there and got up. "Oh, hey Richard," he greeted casually as if nothing was happening.

"What are you doing here?" Richard asked roughly.

Xavier grinned, showing off his dimples. "I came to tell you that you need to go to the hotel. There's a little problem that might turn into a big one if it's not fixed soon. But I guess I got a little distracted."

"Yeah, I can see that," Richard said obviously.

Vanessa got off of Xavier and started to get dressed. Richard walked over to the couch and sat down.

"What kind of problem?"

"I think it would be best if you went there yourself to have a look," Xavier said.

"And you couldn't call and tell me because . . ." Richard trailed off for Xavier to answer.

"In case you haven't noticed," Xavier picked up Richard's cell off the table, "your phone is turned off. And I don't know your house number," he concluded.

"Why not? You seem to know everything else that has to do with me," Richard said.

"Whatever. Are you coming or what?" Xavier asked. He got up from the chair and made his way toward the door.

"Might as well. Come on Vanessa." Richard grabbed his keys on the way out and made his way to his black M3 BMW convertible. Vanessa climbed into his car while Xavier drove his own. In seconds, they were off into the sun filled day.

_

* * *

_

With Kori

_Man, this is the perfect day to be out._

Kori was down by the poolside for the day. She thought she should work on her tan a little before she starts work on Monday. The finishing touches on the building were finally done. Honesty, she had secretly missed work. At least there she felt useful.

Surprisingly, the poolside was quite empty. Seeing as how pretty and warm it was out there, she was expecting it to be filled with children. Maybe they were simply coming out later. Right now though, she actually enjoying the peace, quiet, and tranquility the outside was bringing. The sound of the water lapping against the wall of the pool was soothing and the sun brought a great sense of warmth.

Turning over onto her stomach like a pancake cooking on a stove, she let the sun reflect off her back. On the other side of the pool was a small outside spa. There were about five spa beds and two were occupied at the moment. She contemplate going up there not wanting to leave her comfortable spot but at the same time wanting a little back rub.

Kori got up from her spot and made her way over to the bed on the far right side. She gently lied down on the white sheets that covered the table-looking bed. As quickly as she came she fell asleep. She didn't know for how long she slumbered but she awoke to the touch of big strong hands massaging her back. Kori lifted her head from the pillow-less bed and observed her surroundings.

More people had assembled as she predicted. Children were in the blue water making a sad attempt to swim and the adults were sunbathing and talking to their fellow friends. She looked up at her massage therapist only to see a tall blond guy. He was cute in a way but not exactly her type. He smiled at her as his blue eyes met her and she returned it.

Kori twisted her head back around and laid it on her now folded arms in front of her. For the next couple of minutes, she dozed in and out of sleep since the massage was giving her much comfort. The hands stopped suddenly, held in place, then left her back. A chill was sent down her spine as the hand returned. It was rather cold and a little tougher than before. She didn't think much of it since the hands were doing a pretty good job at keeping her comfortable.

_It's probably nothing. I should really stop worrying. _

But telling herself that didn't make it any less alarmed. Ever since she found out that her most recent boyfriend had be stocking her and tried to kill her once, she had been reasonably fearful of almost everything. She didn't let it show at all, but deep down almost everything seemed to frighten her. At times, she wonders if he would follow her all the way from Detroit just to watch her, despite the restraining order she got against him.

Kori could still remember the nights she lived in agony. Waking up to find him sleeping in her bed, love notes everywhere, and he even tried to rape her. She had to do something before it got out of hand. She got a restraining order and soon she was able to live in peace. But she didn't get rid of him for good. Everywhere she went, she was sure to find him lurking around the corner. It wasn't like she could do much, though, because no harm was being done.

The hand applied more lotion to her back and started moving closer to the sides of her breasts. Although they were covered by the green swimsuit she was wearing, it was still fairly easy to get in there while she was lying down. She had to say something before it got out of hand.

"Could you work a little lower? You're getting fairly too close to a certain spot and it's becoming uncomfortable."

Whosoever was there didn't listen. They kept working on it on the spot, seeming to be fascinated by it. Seeing that she wouldn't be able to get them to listen to her, she starting getting of the white linen. But Then she found she was unable to, the hand was holding her face against the bed preventing her from lifting her head from coming up.

"I've missed you Kori," the voice whispered into her ear. Wait, she knew that voice! More so a voice to a preyed not to hear ever again. It was her stalker, her old psycho boyfriend, Roy Harper **(AN: Yes, I brought him in too. Stories sound more interesting with more guys)**. Kori began to panic. This most certainly confirmed her fears that he would come in search of her one way or another. Hopefully she would be able to talk him out of there before it could turn violent like last time.

"Roy, what are you doing here? What about the restraining order? You know you're violating it," She said hoping that to work but also knowing that it wouldn't do a damn thing.

He leaned over and whispered, "And that's the beauty of it. They work in the area you prescribe them in. I can be here if I want for how long as I want. And I'll be keeping a close eye on you sweetheart." He gave a chilling laugh. "You can't run nor hide."

Roy let go of her head with a little shove and backed away, slowly disappearing into the vast crowd that assembled in such short notice. Kori lay still on the bed, afraid to make any sudden moves. After many anguishing minutes and she was sure he was gone, she lifted her head very careful to glance around and make sure he wasn't there. She made her off the bed and rushed toward the door leading back into the hotel.

Kori didn't waste any time getting back into her hotel room. When she entered her room she journeyed to the shower to wash off the remains the spots Roy had touched her. It was utterly repulsive to her that he had come out of his way just to bother her in what's supposed to be her new life. Well, she wasn't going to let him wreck it.

She turned off the shower and retrieved her towel hanging on the rack. She yawned while she dried off herself.

_Maybe I should take a nap before I go back out. I really don't feel like running into Roy again._

So she made up her mind. She finished dressing herself and plopped down on the bed. Her now heavy eyelids took over and slowly fell down, sending her into a spiraling darkness.

Kori didn't expect darkness to fall so quickly. When she awoke, she could see the twinkling stars outside her still open blinds. As she got off the bed, she heard a kind of roaring/growling sound. Kori realized it was her stomach and made a grab for it.

_I haven't eaten all day. Just imagine the torture my stomach went through while I was asleep _she thought. Kori smile at her sad attempt for a pun. But it didn't stay long for she got a flash of memory from her early encounter with Roy. She began to question if it really did happen.

_I shouldn't worry myself. Roy wouldn't do anything to m, would he? I mean he does love me. And you can't hurt someone if you love, right?_

She tried to convince herself but it didn't help much. Her stomach broke her out of her thoughts as it growled once more but this time a little louder. Kori clutched it a little tighter, hoping to hold the noise.

_I should get something to eat._

The bathroom served good use as she overlooked her appearance in the formal mirror. Dressed in khaki Capri pants with a small black t-shirt, she figured it was appropriate to wear to the hotel restaurant. She put up her hair chaotic hair in messy bun but left two strands hanging in front of her face. She finished up in the bathroom then made her out the door.

Kori pressed the number 1 on the elevator's wall when she entered. As the doors were about to close, a hand grabbed it. The doors reopened to reveal Rachael and a blond haired guy.

"Hey Kori," Rachael said in her usual monotone. Even though it didn't sound like it, she was quite happy to see someone she knew other than her deadbeat annoying boyfriend. They both stepped in and the elevator closed behind them.

Kori smiled and greeted her back. Rachael introduced her boyfriend as Garfield Logan and both of them greeted one another.

"Hi," Garfield said with a little wave. Rachael turned to him with a glare.

"Do you have to do that?" she asked.

He gave her a confused look. "Do what?"

"Wave like a child. You know you could have shaken her hand instead."

"I don't see anything wrong with that," he defended.

"Yeah, I'm sure you wouldn't how you _act_ like a child every day."

"Do not!"

"Yes you do."

"Do not!" He repeated.

Rachael sighed and glared at the opposite side of the elevator. "Whatever. I'm not going to argue with you," she murmured.

Kori giggled at their antics. Both of them turned to her said in union, "What are you laughing about?"

"You guys," Kori answered.

Gar turned to Rachael and smiled.

"And why are you looking at me with that goofy grin on your face?" Rachael asked.

"She said I'm funny. I told I was and you never listen."

Rachael shook her head. "She said _we're _funny. That means the both of us. She wasn't just addressing you, dumbass."

Gar's smile faded and was replaced with a pouting expression. Kori giggled some more.

"So Rachael, what were you doing on the 12th floor? I thought you said you lived on the 14th floor."

"There's a TV room on that floor. Gar wanted to play a game station he set up in that room and I just wanted to read by the big window. It has a nice view of the city," she added.

Their conversation was cut short by the "ding" signaling that the elevator had reached its destination.

The elevator doors open slowly exposing a tall man n the other side. Kori stopped halfway to the door. She recognized that face.

"Kori is that you?"

**

* * *

****Wow, wonder who that is. Sorry the update was a little late. This chapter was the hardest so far. I don't know if you've noticed, but when my writing is centering on Kori, doesn't it make better sense than when I write it on Richard's? I think I'll stop writing from his view. It's really hard to do it.**

**Well until next time.**

_**Canadianth22**_


	4. Liar Liar

**AN: This chapter wasn't all that much exciting to me but I do hope you like it nonetheless. I delayed on this procrastinated a lot because of the loss of ideas. I didn't really have writer's block but I was kind of out of ideas but I was anxious to write. Well, hope you like this chapter; I tried my hardest on it. Enjoy. Oh, at the end of the chapter, it's quite graphic so if you don't want to read it, that's fine. This is probably the only time I would do it anyway.**

* * *

A Thing for Passion

**Chapter 4**

_Richard probably called about fifteen times before he went over to Kori's apartment. He was worried about her. It had been about 2 days since he heard anything from her. _

_His heart beat sped up as he pulled to a stop in front of her building. He quickly got out the car and walked up the stairs to her door, apartment number 625. He entered with the spare key he received from Kori some time ago. Looking around, it seemed as if nothing was out of place; that was until he reached the bedroom. _

_The pictures that once were on the bedroom set mirror were nowhere to be seen, Richard noticed. The bed was nicely spread but no Kori was found. His gut told him to look into the drawers and he followed it. They were as empty as his stomach felt when he looked in them. _

_He ended up walking through the apartment, looking for any sign that Kori was there but came up short. All he was able to find was a picture of them on one of their many dates and a gift he had gotten her the day he took her out to the fair. Richard plopped himself down on the living room sofa and stared at the picture in his hands._

_Richard distinctly recalled that date they had went out. They went prowled the town, went to a night club, and ate dinner. It was one of the best dates they had since they had become an item. In the picture, Richard was standing behind Kori, his arms wrapped around her small figure. He was kissing her on her neck._

_Kori was the one who took the picture of them, so her hands were out in front of her in the picture trying to balance the camera. Both of them were smiling. It was a sweet picture they took._

_Richard flipped the picture over and recognized Kori's handwriting. On the back she wrote "The one and only" with Richard's name encircled in a heart. Richard smiled. _

_He got off the couch and made his way to the door. Just when he was about to open the apartment door, his cell phone rang. He answered._

"_Hello?"_

"_Where are you?! Class is about to start any minute and we need to be there early so we miss the test," Richard's friend Victor yelled over the phone._

"_I'll be there soon," Richard said calmly. He wasn't exactly in the mood for much talking let alone yelling. _

"_Well you better. Where did you run off to anyway?" Victor asked. _

_Richard was silent for a couple of seconds. "I'll tell you later."_

"_I got to go, so call me when you get back." And both hung up. Richard took one last look around the apartment then went out the door. Memories still lingered in his mind as he drove back to Jump University. _

_That was the last he had ever visited Kori's apartment knowing she would never occupy it again._

_

* * *

__With Kori_

Kori's eyes widened. Standing before was a tall bald headed man with two small kids by his sides. They must have been twins because they looked identical. He must have noticed her too because he let go of the kids and held his arms open, ready for an embrace.

Kori ran from the still open elevator doors right into his arms.

"Victor! I haven't seen you in so long. How have you been?" Kori asked. She was close to tears and her voice was crackling. **(AN: Disappointed huh? Don't worry; there may be a surprise later in the chapter. Maybe.)**

"I should be asking you that question. Where have you been? Why did you leave? Man, I got so much questions for you," Victor said letting go. She looked up at him and smiled. She had forgotten that Rachael and Gar were right behind her, already out of the closed elevator. She turned around one arm still wrapped around Victor's waist since he was too tall for her to put her arms around his neck.

"Hey guys, this is-,"

"We know who he is," Rachael butted in. She turned to Victor. "What are you doing here?"

"I was coming here for the weekend. I needed some time off of work. Business is booming lately. I thought I'd bring the kids with me."

"Where's Karen? Why isn't she with you?" Rachael asked.

Victor's face turned grim. "We're having some problems at the moment. She wanted to stay." Victor turned to Gar.

"You up for video games tonight?" He asked.

Gar smiled. "You bet! I am determined to kick your ass this time. I got some new tricks up my sleeves," he said.

Victor grim look turned into that of a happy one. "Oh, we'll see about that." Their conversation was cut short when Victor felt a little tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see it was his 5-year-old daughter, Jasmine, who was tugging on his leg.

"Daddy, who is that lady? She's pretty." He figured she was referring to Kori whom was still by his side.

"This is my long time friend Kori. Kori, this is Jasmine and beside me is Jamal," he introduced. Kori let go of Victor and bent down to shake both the kid's hands.

"Hi, how are you?" Kori asked.

The little girl shook her hand first. "I'm fine," she replied. Kori then turned to the little boy and shook his hand. He was a little more shy then his sister, she saw. She asked the question to him and he replied the same as sister.

Kori smiled at both of them and said, "You know, I have a daughter myself. She'll be coming soon; she's about the same age as you, maybe a little older. I'm sure she'll love to play with you guys," Kori said. When she stood back up, Victor was giving her a confound expression.

"Daughter?" he asked. Her face flushed.

"I'll tell you later." She desperately searched her mind for a change of subject. "So, where are you heading to?"

"We just came from the arcade. We were just going up to the TV room. Where are you guys going?"

"Well Rachael and I were going to the restaurant downstairs. I don't know about Kori. Where are you going?" Gar asked Kori.

"Same direction."

Rachael thought for a while. "Why don't we all just go get something to eat together?" Everyone, except Kori, turned to Rachael with a surprised look on their face. Even the kids.

"What?" she asked.

"Auntie Rachael, it's not like you to say something like that," Jasmine pressed. Everyone nodded.

"Well I do have a nice side every now and again." Rachael implied.

Gar murmured, "That's very hard to believe." Even though he said it in a low tone, with Rachael sharp senses, she heard it. She hit him on the back of his head.

"Oww! Rae what was that for?"

She crossed her arms. "I heard what you said. And don't call me Rae."

They came up with a solution and they all headed to one of the fancier but not fanciest restaurant. They settle into a booth and got back to talking. The conversation surrounded what Kori was up to recently. Then Victor brought up the "daughter" situation she oh so dreaded he would ask.

"So, what this I hear about a child?" he asked.

Kori hesitated for a moment then spoke. "It… it happened after I left." She didn't want to tell him the full story but somehow she knew she was going to be forced.

"This child of yours wouldn't happen to be _his_ would it?" He hit the mark. She turned her face to the window she sat beside. She was able to see the east wing of the hotel which included the parking lot and a close by park. There were people outside, some who she recognized as co-workers there at the hotel. But one particular guy stood out. She couldn't really see much since it was dark outside the window but she was able to see simple details.

Kori could make out the white shirt and black slacks he wore. His hair was a dark color, she couldn't make it out completely, and it was spiked; a very similar style to could oddly remember. As she turned her gaze back to the table, a flash of Richard's image flashed in her head.

_Why the memory all of a sudden?_

Her train of thought came to an end as she heard somebody call her name.

"Kori? What are you looking at? You haven't answered my question you know," Victor said.

"I thought I saw somebody and I know I haven't answered your question because I'm not ready to," Kori replied. She was a little irritated that he kept asking.

She stole a glance back outside only to find that the people were gone. She shrugged her shoulders and brought her attention back to the group. For the moment, Victor had left the conversation and proceeded to argue with Gar about who was better at the new game they started to play. Rachael was trying to shut them up by using some violent language but they didn't seem to hear her.

She sighed and placed her chin on her right palm. She thought about her life and compared it to the others'. It seems that, no matter what the struggle, they were still able to keep a smile on their faces. Instead of her doing the same, she did the exact opposite. She kept dwelling on the past with weighed her down a great deal. Maybe it was _her _time to live.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the restroom," Kori said. Victor, whom was sitting beside her in the booth, slid out to let pass. The washroom was pretty clean, just a couple stains here and there but it was nice. The countertops were marble, the wall painted a type of rich light brown color and the floor pleasantly matched the color with a type of creamy beige. It was like a personal rich bathroom.

Kori walked over to the big Ginger Kubic mirror to wash her face, get her senses going. She tried not to stay long in the there so she came out after she used the bathroom and washed her hands. She also made sure she fixed her clothes before she walked out.

As she made her way back to the table, she noticed the same man she saw out the window at her table. He strangely looked familiar from behind since he was standing in front of her table. Her heart started to pound against her rib cage. She didn't know why, but she started to get nervous so she stopped in place trying to gather her thoughts.

_Why am I acting this way?_

Her body must have noticed it before she did. But when the man turned to the side to talk with Gar, she knew why. Kori would know that face anywhere, whether here or in another life time or in a million years. Her eyes widened for the second time that day.

Standing there at the table was a man she vowed not to see ever again; a man whom deep down, she still loved.

A man named Richard.

Kori's breath got caught in her throat. Her body felt like it was to malfunction any minute, but the problem wasn't over. Rachael had seen her and was still looking over her way. Richard was getting relatively curious started to turn around to see what she was so fascinated with. Rachael saw here mistake and tried to force Richard's eyes toward the table, but it wasn't working. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion.

Without another second to spare, Kori quickly turn around determined not to make Richard see her. She didn't notice the waiter behind her approaching another table with a tray of a creamy strawberry pound cake. She smacked right into the waiter which sent the cake flying in the air and right on her face and Kori to the floor.

Gasps and "oh's" could be heard around the spacious restaurant.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" asked the waiter as he bent down to see if she had any injury. Kori whipped some of the cake from her eyes.

"I'm fine," she responded. She was preoccupied with whipping her eyes (which were burning her like hell) that she didn't spot Richard by her. He too bent down to make sure she was okay, still haven't noticed that it was her. She was stunned when she saw him. She failed to elude him.

"Are you hurt?" he inquired. She stayed quiet. All she was able to do was stare at him.

_He still looks the same, probably even more handsome. God, I missed him._

She wanted to reach out and touch him, have him hold her in his arms, and kiss his soft lips until the end of the earth. But she knew she couldn't do it. She couldn't blow her cover now. She tried to hide it so hard it and she wasn't about to give up now.

Richard helped her up as the rest of the gang came over. Gar was chuckled.

"That's a nice look for you Ko-" His sentence was cut short when Rachael jabbed her elbows into his ribs. Gar doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"That hurts you know. Why did you do that?"

"Because now is not the time to be making jokes," Rachael said. That wasn't the only reason she did it though. She knew Kori didn't want her cover to be blown.

By now, everyone in the restaurant had turned back to their food and forgot about the incident. Looking around, Kori noticed the waiter was gone along with the tray.

"Where did the waiter go?" she asked no one in particular. Richard answered.

"I think he went to get another order of the cake that you have on your face."

The cake without a doubt was scattered all over her face except in her eyes where she had whipped them out of. When she looked up at Richard, she realized he was frowning. He was just… staring at her. Once their eyes met, she quickly looked away at the group for some help, but they couldn't read her call. They too were silent as if wanting to see what was going to happen.

She started to back away, trying to think of some excuse to get away from them. And then she remembered about the crud on her face.

"Ah, I think I need to go get this thing off my face. I'll be right back," She said backing up some more. Then she turned around and started to head back to the bathroom, but a hand stopped her halfway.

"Kori?"

Oh, that voice sure was capable of bringing her to her knees. That voice could make her melt. How she wished she could be with him at the moment. She turned around and looked at his piercing blue eyes. She could see some sort of sadness. She hoped she wasn't the one who caused it which she knew deep down she did.

As much as she didn't want to, she jerked her arm away from him.

"Sorry, you got the wrong girl." And she walked away, leaving everyone behind her stunned at her action.

_

* * *

__With Vanessa_

Xavier had dropped her home about an hour and a half ago. And though she was exhausted when she came home, it didn't stop her from inviting him in. After a round of sex, he left saying he had something important to do. She really wanted Richard in the bed and she often pictured him while in the bed, but Xavier was there and he was the next best thing.

Vanessa took off her clothes and stepped into the preheated shower. As she took her shower, she didn't notice the pair of eyes watching her through the bathroom window. But by the time she got out a few minutes later, they were gone. She dried her now wavy hair and wrapped the tower around her body. Vanessa quickly dressed into a pink night gown and robe.

She made her way into the kitchen to turn on the kettle and grabbed a _People's _magazine on the way to the kitchen table. She flipped through the pages but stopped when she heard something fall in the bedroom down the hall. Vanessa looked around and sat in silence, straining her ears to hear something else.

Vanessa got up and went down the hall into her bedroom. There on the floor was her night lamp. It didn't break on impact because of the soft carpeted floor beneath it.

She picked it up off the ground, put it back in its known spot and started out the door. Suddenly there was another noise, like someone running. Her body went stiff. There was someone in the house! Without warning, someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth and nose with a cloth. She soon passed out due to lack of air, but she wasn't dead…yet.

The masked man dragged her body toward the bedroom where he…had his way with her, making sure to strip off all unneeded clothing. He liked them unconscious or dead. That way, they wouldn't put up much of a fight. Half way through his fun time, Vanessa had awoken. She screamed as much as she could only to get punched right in the face which knocked her out once more.

"Stupid bitch," he had called her.

He dragged her body, once done with it, to her bedroom bathroom and placed her into the tub. There he washed off her body, erasing any evidence that he had his way with her. After that task was over with, he picked up her body and brought her on the living room floor where he slit her throat with one of her kitchen knives and carved a smile on her face that reached literally ear to ear. Oh yeah, he was sure she was dead now.

With a smile, he hacked off her legs from the knee down and put them both on the left side of her left leg making a human "L". On a note pad he got from home, which he kept in his pocket and wrote, "Loyalty was not she" and threw the note onto her bloody body.

_Now that I'm done with the body, time for some fun. _

He retrieved a red lipstick from Vanessa's makeup kit and wrote "Whore", "Bitch", and "Cheater" onto the white walls that surrounded her dead body. Stepping from the whole scene, he admired his work.

_My best yet_ the sick man thought.

He thought for a moment, thinking that he forgot something. Then he remembered, his signature.

He walked up to the body and slashed a letter onto both breasts. Now he was done. Before he walked out the front door he opened with a spare key he made hours ago, he made certain to satisfy his hunger with a muffin from her pantry.

_Now for my next victim._

**

* * *

****Well, this chapter sucked to me. I liked the last part. Tell me what you thought of the last part. I kind of thought it was a little too graphic. Again, sorry for the long update. I have lots of stuff to do at home. I'm like a substitute mom sometimes. Anyway, remember, all thoughts welcome.**

_**Canadianth22**_


	5. Two halfs' make a Whole

**AN: Just to let you guys know, not all of these flashbacks in the story don't go in sequential order. I just use them to get to a certain amount of words in the story. But this might be the last time I do them; I'm running out of ideas : )**

* * *

_A Thing for Passion_

**Chapter 5**

_The day was bright and young, though Richard wasn't feeling it. It had been weeks now that he hadn't seen her and everyday he grew more despondent. He sat on the black bench outside of the University, a cigarette in hand. He wasn't one to smoke but with all the stress, it seemed the only thing to calm his nerves._

_People were everywhere, taking advantage of the beautiful day and life. Richard never noticed Victor creep up in front of him. He was too busy staring off in space. _

"_What do you want?" Richard asked in a solemn tone. He tried his best to hide the pain in his voice but Victor was still able to hear it. Victor stood in front of Richard, arms crossed, and a questionable look on his face._

"_What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Richard asked as he took another puff. _

"_What are you doing? You know you don't smoke!" Victor yelled as he yanked the item from Richard's hands and threw it on the ground, stomping his right foot on it. Richard was shocked. _

"_What did you do that for?" Richard was getting fairly mad._

"_You need help Richard. I know you're hurting and all, but this is not the way to solve your problems. I miss her too but you don't see me going on crack," Victor said trying to talk some sense into his depressed friend. _

"_It wasn't crack, it just a cigarette."_

"_I know, it was just using an example." Victor rolled his grey eyes. _

_"Like I was saying, I think you should go to a counselor or something. Try to get your mind off of her and move on. You can't stay like this forever."_

_Richard thought for a moment. Victor was right. He couldn't act this way for the rest of his life. But still, the situation was still hard to deal with. He couldn't just simply forget about her and probably never will. _

_He gave up. "Alright, I'll try. I'll talk to Dr. Harrison in the morning."_

_Victor smiled and held out the hand that wasn't holding on to a backpack strap. "Good, now give me the rest of the pack."_

_Richard looked at him, confused. He asked, "What pack?"_

"_Don't play dumb, the rest of the cigarette pack. I'll take it from _

_Richard looked at him, confused. He asked, "What pack?"_

"_Don't play dumb, the rest of the cigarette pack. I'll take it from you by force if I have to," Victor threatened. Richard sighed and handed him the pack from his shirt pocket. "Good choice." Victor padded him on the back._

_Just as Richard was about to say something, he remembered that he had classes to attend that morning. He look at his wristwatch, it read 10:17 a.m. His eyes widened in realization that he had 3 minutes to get to class. _

"_I have to go to class. I'll see you later." Richard started to jog toward the double doors that lead to the University when he noticed Victor jogging along side him. Richard slowed down enough that he was able to talk without losing breath._

"_Why are you coming? You're not in the same class as me," Richard said as he entered the school. He looked at his watch. One minute had passed since. His class wasn't far from entrance so he began to walk knowing that he would have just enough time to get there. Victor followed._

"_I'm trying to make sure you didn't sneak any more cigarettes in here."_

_Now it was Richard's turn to smile. His friend had been always been the caring type, especially when it came to friends and family. Protective and considerate, he could make one of the best friends you could have. Not to mention bodyguard. _

"_And I'm going to be checking your dorm later too." They stopped in front of the classroom door._

"_I'll make sure I'll hide the rest of them somewhere. And the coke too," Richard said teasingly. He looked at his watch again. It was time for class. "I got to go now so I'll see you later. And don't worry, I'll consider your advice."_

_Victor smirked. "You better." And with that, they departed._

With Kori

Memory Days

**Hold it all close to your heart,**

**The things you find most dear,**

**Hold onto what you can tear apart,**

**Through the glass you see so clear.**

**Hold onto the magnifying glass,**

**Hold it up to your chest,**

**Look hard into the spectacle and see the past,**

**All of the things that keep you from your best.**

**Read off the page you keep balled up in your fist,**

**Sing the notes to the song you once knew by heart,**

**Now it's all mysterious and strange,**

**Who'd have known things change?**

**Cling tightly to a childhood memory of you running through the sand on the beach,**

**See the water splashing, feel it on your face like it was yesterday,**

**Feel the motion of the waves still held in your skin,**

**Look to the sky and see the clear blue,**

**Feel the sun, remember how it burned you.**

**Close your eyes against the darkness,**

**Remember the sunny days,**

**Remember the way I held you close,**

**Just like the memories you know so well.**

**Remember how you clung to me,**

**And wouldn't let go until the sun rose,**

**Remember the smell of my hair as fell against your face…**

**Just like the waves.**

**Remember how my arms encircled your neck and made me feel so safe,**

**Just like the summer days we spent together basking the sun.**

**Remember the smell of fresh cut grass as the breeze trickled across your nose and made you sneeze,**

**Remember how we giggled and smiled into the sky…**

**Remember the days when you were all mine.**

**This is how I remember you before things turned so dark.**

**This is how I see you, smiling as I look into your eyes,**

**This is what I cling to . . . This is what I see through looking glass.**

Two days had passed since that ordeal and Kori hadn't spoken to anyone since. As much as she wanted to reach out and hug Richard, she knew she couldn't. It was already horrible enough that she lied about who she was, even though she knew deep down he knew. He always seemed to know her.

Truth was, she was scared to love. Richard had been nothing but wonderful during those years. Seeing him again would bring up more guilt and wasn't ready for that. And she knew that her decision to leave so sudden without so much as a goodbye had affected him greatly.

What if he hated her for it? She shook the thoughts from her head. She couldn't live with her self if he did. But even worse, what if he was happily married, happy that she was out of his life for good? Tears started to block her vision. She couldn't bear to think of it.

_God, I'm selfish. I should be happy with the life that he made. I mean, __**I **__was the one who walked out on him not vice versa._

She walked over to the mirror that was attached to the back of the bathroom door and examined her attire. In a burgundy ankle skirt and a white button down shirt that showed off her figure, she looked quite sophisticated yet not too professional. Today was a new day, work was starting and she had to get in the game and make some money.

Her short hair was styled with a butterfly clip, two strands of her curly hair fell in front of her face giving her the look of a sexy and naughty school teacher. She had on a light touch of makeup and red lipstick. Although she hadn't really meant to dress in such a manner, she didn't think she look to bad.

**Maybe you're trying to look good for a certain person just in case he happens to show up again.**

Kori stopped what she was doing, her eyes frantically looking around the room. Then it hit her like ton of bricks **(AN: That would be funny if it really were to happen.)**. It was her conscience!

_No, I wouldn't. I've only seen him once and it just happened to be coincidence. Besides, he probably doesn't even want to see me _she tried to convince herself.

**You can't hide what you really feel.**

Kori thought for a moment. Her conscience was right. How long would she be able to keep up this charade? Surely not too long. It was only a matter of time.

Kori stepped from in front of her mirror and donned on her white heels. Grabbing her purse and room key on the bed, Kori closed the door behind her and made out of the hotel into the morning sun. She had called for a cab before she got ready for work. Since Jump City wasn't like New York, getting a cab was pretty much a challenge to find on the road.

It was already by the lobby door waiting for her when she made it outside. She entered the yellow taxi and told the Cuban-looking guy the directions to the building in which just opened. Along the way, Kori and the driver struck up a conversation. She learned the man's name, Joseph Pille, and that he was a 68 years old divorcee who shared custody of 2 kids with his ex-wife. He had Cuban in his blood as she assumed though it wasn't the main stream.

"So, any reason you're heading up to the new building?" Joseph asked Kori.

"That's where I work," she answered simply.

"You got hired? That building hasn't been here long. Are they finished already?"

"I've worked for this company before it moved from its location in Detroit. And I really do hope their finished with everything. I just want to bury myself into piles of paperwork. Hopefully that would distract me from my problems," Kori said looking out at the beautiful city she once called home.

"Men troubles?" he asked. Joseph was always sense when there was one.

Kori sighed. She was hoping to avoid the topic, get away from it all. But like they say, it better let things out instead of holding it in. It could really do some damage.

She told him the story starting from the very beginning to the very end, the night two days ago. He was a good listener.

They finally arrived at the six-story white building surrounded by all kinds of flowers to brighten the view by the lake. It had that brand new look. There were a couple of cars in the parking lot next to it; one in particular caught her eye. The tan Toyota Camry belonged to her personal assistant.

At 22 years of age, Steven Jones was a fast learner and an excellent assistant, or more like trainee. He attended a private college just north of downtown Detroit, working on getting his PhD in clinical and counseling Psychology. She wondered what he was doing here in Jump City.

Once she got out of the car, she reached into her purse to pull out the cash she owed Joseph for the ride. Just as she stuck out her hand to give it to him, he shook his head.

"That's okay. The ride's on the house."

Kori didn't like the idea of not paying him back. "Are you sure? I mean, it was quite a long ride and-"

"No, no, no. It's fine. In fact…" Joseph reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a business card. "Whenever you need a ride, just give me a call. I'll be there in no time, no charge. I enjoyed your company today."

Kori smiled and stuck out her hand for a shake. He accepted. "I enjoyed your company too. Thank you so much." He nodded his head. Once they retracted their hands, he was off. Before she entered the building, she re-entered the money into her purse.

The breeze from the air-conditioned building was fantastic. It most certainly cooled her down in an instant from the suffocating air outside. The interior was much like how it looked back in Detroit. With its black and thoroughly polished tiles and its beige colored walls, it seemed quite cozy. There were lights all around.

She walked up to the lobby desk and asked for her boss, Dr. Christopher Greene. The blond middle-aged desk clerk gave her the directions to his location and Kori was in the elevator seconds later.

After exiting the elevator, she to the upstairs clerk who directed her to the room that said "Dr. Greene" imprinted in bold letters on the left side of the door. She knocked on the closed door.

"Come in," Dr. Greene said from the other side. She opened the door to find him at his desk with some paperwork in his hands. Alongside him was Steven reading the paperwork. The office wasn't quite fully assembled yet. There were boxes still on the floor and the room wasn't decorated.

_I guess we're going to have a lot of work to do before we actually __**get**__ to work _she thought tirelessly.

"Good morning boss," she greeted.

Dr. Greene looked up through his glasses from the paper in his hand. He smiled and greeted her back.

"Please, come in and have a seat." He pointed to a cushiony chair in front of his paper-covered desk. Kori sat down.

"So, you ready for work yet?" Steven asked walking over to the chair next to hers.

"That depends, how much work you talking about?"

Dr. Greene answered her. "Plenty to last a whole week. But not all is bad. You see, I give you the honor to decorate your new office. I'm sure that'll cheer you up."

And she was happy. Or excited and ecstatic would describe it more. The words "new" "office" and "decorate" suddenly created one of the biggest smiles she produced since she came. "Well, there's no reason for me to stay here any longer. Show me to my new office." Kori got up from the chair and walked over to the door. Steven followed.

"I'll show you to your office," Steven offered. She nodded. She was about to walk out the door when a voiced stopped her.

"Wait, you can't go anywhere without the key." The doctor opened the top drawer to his desk and threw it to Steven.

"Thanks." They were out the door moments later. As they entered the hall, they struck up a conversation.

"So, what are you doing here?" Kori asked Steven. She pressed the button for the elevator.

"I am your assistant aren't I? I came to assist you in work. And if you're worried about school, it's already taken care of. I transferred all of my grades and work to Jump City University," he replied as they entered the now open elevator.

"That's good but why? It would have been better to get another job than to go through all that trouble wouldn't it?"

He smiled and faced her. "Yes it would have, but I like working for you."

She smiled back politely. Ever since he began working for her, he developed a little crush. He had asked her out once before too, she went but made it clear that she only wanted to stay friends. Besides, she didn't like the idea of being with someone 8 years her junior.

"That's very sweet of you."

He nodded his head. There was a loud ding as the elevator opened up. Both Kori and Steven stepped out at the same time but he soon led her to her new office room. Kori was first to go in the new office. There wasn't much in the room except a medium-sized desk with a computer and phone on it and a small couch in the center of the room.

It looked more like an office looking bedroom than a regular office itself. But her boss liked to make his patients to be comfortable and relaxed. And she didn't have much of a problem with it either. The room was a little bigger than Dr. Greene's office.

_I can't wait to start redecorating _Kori thought excitedly.

"Well, here we are. You can do as you please with it."

"Wow, this is even better than the office back home. Where will you be staying?"

Steven thought for a moment then shrugged his shoulders. "Doc. hasn't told me yet. But it probably most likely would be with you, if not, Dr. Greene," he answered.

They stayed there for a few minutes before Steven left to finish Dr. Greene with some paperwork. Kori was left in the room alone to get relaxed. While there, she deemed on what she would get to brighten up the new white walls, what she'll paint, and what kind if furniture she should put in. Some stuff was going to be paid for by the company.

For the whole day, Kori kept herself in that room, only coming out when needed by someone. The view from her wide window was flawless and she enjoyed every minute she spent in the room. Around 5:00 p.m., Steven brought her some lunch from a local restaurant. He stayed there and ate with her with his own fixed plate then left when Kori's cell phone rang. It was her brother Ryan.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey sis, how're you adapting to the new life?"

Kori smiled. "It's been pretty good so far. I'm getting quite used to everything now. All I need is a car and I'll be good."

He nodded his head on the other line even though she couldn't see it. "Make any new friends yet?"

"Actually, I have. I meet a girl named Rachael and her boyfriend Garfield. Oh, and you wouldn't believe who I saw at the hotel," she said.

"Who?"

"Victor! I couldn't believe he was there. We didn't talk that much because we ended up getting a little interrupted. I was afraid to tell him about Mari but I'm sure he already knows. I mean, I did tell his daughter that I had a little girl and he did hear me. I just don't want him to tell…well, you know who." Kori's smile diminished as she remembered the incident that happened that night. An unwanted face flashed into her mind. She shook her head trying to get the memory out.

"He has children now?" Ryan asked curiously.

Kori glanced out the window to the right of her desk. The sun portrayed a pinkish gold color in the sky, signaling that night was soon to fall. "Yeah, he has twins. A boy and a girl." With her sudden hesitation to talk, Ryan grew suspicious. He knew there was something with sister.

"What's wrong?" he asked hoping she wouldn't try to cover up her problem.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm perfectly fine and I'm as happy as ever." She hoped that could convince him, although she was never good at lying and he was always the one to point that out.

"Come on, this lying game isn't good for you. Now tell what's wrong with my sister," Ryan demanded. His big brother attitude was starting to form.

She sighed. _I knew I wasn't going to get out of this. I might as well tell him._ "I also saw somebody else that day."

"Let me guess, Richard?"

Her silence answered for her.

"Kori, we've been over this so many times. You have to get over it okay? I'm sure he's already moved on by now. You should do the same and stop letting the past drag you down. What's done is done and there is nothing you can do about it. Trust me, sooner or later you'll find someone. Someone that will complete you."

"You don't understand; he _was_ the one that completed me."

"And he _was _the only person you tried. Maybe if you'd let people into your heart once in a while, you'll see that there might be a chance for you to find someone else."

"But I don't want to find anyone else, I just…" She stopped herself. Maybe Ryan was right. Maybe it was time to move on. But she had tried that before and got her in a relationship with a homicidal psychopath that's now after her.

"You just what?" Ryan asked wondering why she stopped in mid-sentence.

Kori shook her head. "It's nothing. Forget I said anything at all. Let's just change the subject. How's Mari?"

Ryan a sigh of relief. He thought he was going to have to get rough on her for a minute there. "She's fine. Right now she's at a friend's house. She'll be back at 9. Are you still up for getting her for spring break?"

"Yeah, I don't mind. Although I would like it better if she'd come when I get an apartment. I'm planning on getting one in a month or two. I want her to spend the summer with me though, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure that's fine. I'll ask if she'll rather wait until summer when she gets back. So how's work?"

"Pretty good. I'm actually at work right now. I have a lot of redecorating to do. Hopefully I have enough to buy what I need to buy. Well, I better go now. This place closes soon and I need to get out before they lock me in," Kori said as she got up from the desk. She picked up her purse and headed toward the door.

"Alright. Would you like me to call you later and so you can talk to you?" He asked before he decided to leave.

Kori thought for a moment then answered, "Um…tell her that I'll call her tomorrow and that I said goodnight. I'll talk to you later, love you, bye."

"Okay, love you too." He hung up. Kori closed her cell phone and walked out the room. She into the elevator and went up to the sixth floor to say later to Dr. Greene and Steven. Steven had asked her if she had a ride home and offered. She told him that she was just going to call her cab friend but he refused to accept a "no". She had no choice but to ride with him to the hotel.

After he dropped her off, she went up to her room. Instead of taking a shower, she grabbed a towel and threw on a swimsuit and went down to the hot tub. Luckily when she arrived, no one was there. She settled herself in and soon, believe it or not, fell asleep.

_With Richard_

He couldn't believe his eyes. Looking at the check-in list on his laptop from the hotel, in front of him the fine print clearly read: Kori Anders. This somehow gave him the urge go over to the hotel and find her. He rested his elbow on his desk and toyed with the ring that hung from his chain. Memories started to flood his mind as it wondered into space for the fifteenth time that day. He shook his head clear of the memories.

_I'm acting like some sick lost puppy looking for its owner. Besides, she made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to see me._

Though he was thinking this, he still held the urge to go to the hotel. He wanted to talk to her and he sure had a lot of questions that needed to be answered.

Before he knew it, he had grabbed his keys off the desk and was out the door in a matter of seconds.

_I have to see her, no matter what it takes._

_

* * *

**Hope you a least somewhat liked this chapter. Sorry for the long update. I don't have writer's block and I don't intend to anytime soon. School starts in less than 2 weeks from now and I have lots of shopping to do not to mention summer homework. I'm going to high school this year and half excited and half nervous. But I'm glad I have a friend to go with which eases the tension on my nerves. **_

**It's funny how I get so many viewers and only 2 to 4 **_**reviews**_**. But I hold it against no one because I read and don't review either: ). But thanks to those who did. The next chapter might come a little later than expected but still look out for it. I have not and don't plan on giving up on this story. Not even if I get only one review. **

**Well, thanks for reading and please leave your thoughts in the review box. Next chapter will be better I promise.**

_**Canadianth22 **_


	6. Mixed Feelings and Misplaced Hearts

**AN: Not much to say. Chapter 6 is up and enjoy. **

_

* * *

___

A Thing for Passion

**Chapter 6**

**_No matter how far away you may be,  
in my heart I'll always see the sparkling image of you and me,  
whether you are in heaven above,  
or here on earth sharing my love._**

**_I don't care where you are,  
you'll always be my shining star,  
and when the day comes that you should die,  
I couldn't bear to live my life._**

**_I know our love is eternally true,  
I know you're in heaven saying "I'll wait for you,"  
if heaven weren't so far away,  
maybe it'd be easier to live each day._**

**_You said to me the day you left,  
that your heart will forever beat in my chest,  
to this day I believe  
your heart and memory live inside of me._**

**_The days remain painful and long,  
but your last wish was that I live like nothing were wrong,  
You asked me to continue through,  
and join you when my time was through._**

**_From the day you left me upon the tile,  
I never dared walk down another mans' isle,  
with love this true,  
I could never betray the memory of you._**

_With Richard_

Richard didn't know what possessed him to jump into his car and drive all the way to the hotel. He didn't know why he was driving so fast and he most certainly didn't know why he was so anxious to see her. All he knew was that he wasn't thinking. But he didn't care. It didn't matter. He was already gone and there was no turning back.

He turned into the hotel parking lot and parked his car in a reserved spot that had his name on it. Stepping out of the car into the star-lit night, he made his way to the lobby desk. With him being the owner of the hotel, he had full access to the key room.

Richard knew it was wrong to trespass into territory he probably banned from but he couldn't help it. For once since 8 years ago, Richard was able to finally admit that he was desperate to see her. No matter what it took, he was going to see her.

The elevator that stood on the other side of the lobby was now open. He raced to catch it before it closed. He rode on it all the way to the 12th floor and moments after he exited the elevator, he was in front of her door with the key in the lock.

When he opened the door, Richard was surprised to see no Kori. The bed was spread with a red and white blanket and pillows and the curtains in front of the window were closed. The only thing was out of order were the clothes left on the bed. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

_I wonder where she could have gone _he thought.

He placed his hands behind his head and leaned back. Before getting too comfortable on the bed, Richard dug out the photo he had put in his pocket hours earlier. It was the same picture left at the apartment Richard had found. Every time he looked at that photo, he felt a sense lose.

He sighed and thought _I should leave. This was a waste of time anyway._

He slowly came off the bed and made his way to and out the door. Instead of returning the keys at the front desk, he kept them. Never know when it might come in handy. Shortly after, he was downstairs in the pool room beating some guys at a game of 8 ball.

Little did he know he was only two rooms away from a sleeping angel.

_

* * *

__-Lieutenant Gordon-_

"Any ID found on the body?" Lieutenant Gordon asked one of the investigators as they approached.

"We did find ID but not one the victim's body." He held up a plastic evidence bag. In it were an ID card and a driver's license. "We found this in her purse."

Lieut. Gordon took the bag from the investigator and examined it. On one of the card it read,

**Vanessa Johnson**

**2346 Rose Bay Dr.**

**Jump City, California**

Besides the writing was a picture of her. Under that was more writing that indicated descriptions of her.

**Birth date: 05-23-1980**

**Sex: Female**

**Height: 5'5 130 lbs.**

**Green eyes, Brown hair **

He gave the bag back to the investigator. Gordon turned around and started to head to the back room, steeping past other investigators who were working on the body and gruesome scene.

In his 33 years of career, he had never seen something as ghastly as this here crime scene. There would be a lot of work to do and as for the criminal who did this…

He stopped in front of Vanessa's bedroom and took some pictures that could later be used as evidence. The bed sheets were in disarray and there was a broken lamp on the ground. _She must have been raped._ Investigators were still examining the body in the living room but hadn't performed any tests yet to determine anything. Gordon sighed internally. _This sure is sure piece of work. _

Walking into the bedroom, he stuck his hands into his pockets and pulled out a pair of gloves and a small evidence bag. At a crime scene it is very important to make sure you don't tamper with evidence. That can easily throw off the investigation.

Before he had a chance to thoroughly inspect the room, he heard yelling from the outside. His attention quickly turned to that and he rushed out the room.

"What do mean I can't go in?! This is my house! Where's my wife?" Two policemen were holding a man in a gray business suit, a murderous look on his handsome features.

"What's going on here?" Lieut. Gordon asked as he stepped into outside in the now dark area.

The man yanked himself away from the policemen's grasp and started to talk. "What's going on? I should be asking you that question. I come home from work to find out that I can't even get into my own house?! And where is my wife?" He asked in a growling voice.

"Are you Mr. Max Jones?" Gordon asked.

"Yes I am," Max answered in a rough tone.

Gordon lowered his head trying to find the proper way to say what he was going to say. Finally, he found the courage to say it.

"Mr. Jones, there's no easy way to say this…but your wife…" He released a breath he had been holding, "…has been murdered."

The look on Max's face would make anyone feel sorrow. He didn't know what to think, his mind just went blank. The words kept repeating in his mind. _"Your wife…has been murdered."_ How? Why? Who did it? What happened?

Max suddenly felt the urge to know. He brushed past the policemen and Lieut. Gordon and entered the house. What he saw when he entered the house made him feel like he had just been stabbed in the heart. Tears started to fall out of his eye. **(AN: If you ever noticed that most men only cry through one eye.) **He stood there until Gordon and the other policemen escorted him back outside. This time, he didn't resist.

"Who did this?" Max asked trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"We don't know. And it might take a while to figure out." By now, an ambulance had pulled up into the residents and the driver and passenger stepped out. They went to the back of the truck and pulled out a stretcher and carried it to the house.

Max ran a hand through his dark hair and sad down on a porch chair. He shook his head trying to hold back the tears that were blinding his vision. It didn't work and within seconds, he broke down crying. Gordon was there to comfort him.

_-With Richard-_

The game soon became boring and left for his hotel suite on the top floor, one he hadn't used for a while. He probably spent less than an hour in there finding it quite boring. Truth was, he was still anxious to find Kori. But seeing how she wasn't in her room, he decided to give up. He didn't know where else to look.

Richard took off his clothes and put on red swimming trunks. He grabbed a towel and a small bottle of wine and headed down to the hot tub. On the way there, he passed by Gar who was going to the arcade. They said a quick "hey" but continued on their way. Before reaching the hot tub; however, he stopped by a close by vending machine, bought salsa flavored Doritos, and resumed on his way.

For some strange reason, Richard had bought chips he didn't even like. In fact, he hadn't even tasted it before. Strangest of all, they were Kori's favorite chips. But he hadn't known why he bought them. He didn't have the craving for something new either.

He shrugged it off as nothing and finally came to a halt at the front of the hot tub room. He pushed open the double doors and entered. The room wasn't exactly a hot tub room since a large indoor pool was there and the hot tub was on the other side in another room. But most people only went to the hot tub so they called it a "hot tub room".

Crossing the pool side and to the hot tub glass door, he opened the door only to find out he wasn't going to be alone. He stood frozen in place as he analyzed the figure in the tub. The wine bottle almost dropped out of his hand.

"Kori," he said to himself almost in a whisper tone. Richard walked closer to the tub and settled the items on the side of it. Judging by how quiet she was, he guessed that she was sleeping. He contemplated if he should wake her or not.

Richard went into the tub finally deciding not to wake her. Sitting not too far but not too close, he studied her sleeping form. In a two-piece green swimsuit and her hair curled around her upper chest and face, she looked like goddess. The water glistening off her chest was turn on to him.

Without even realizing, he maneuvered closer to her. He thought about how her looks changed over the 8 year absence. Her features were more mature and developed, her body matured a lot over the years (much to his liking), and her hair was now worn short and curly. Her skin was still soft he noticed when his leg accidently brushed against hers.

_What I'd do to touch her right now_ he thought.

Suddenly, Kori shifted her position slightly to his side and accidentally hit him in the chest with her elbow. Pain rushed through her funny bone and she jolted awake. Blinking her eyes into focus, she realized she was still in the hot tub. Guessing that she hadn't noticed him, he slid to the other side of the tub.

"I must have fallen asleep," she said to herself unaware of the person in there with her. How she did not see Richard is a mystery. But sleep sure can do wonders for you. As her eyes fell into focus and everything became clear, she saw something, no, more like someone. A certain someone she's desperately been trying to avoid. Seems all her plans came crashing down tonight.

__

* * *

-Kori-

_What is he doing here?!_

She could do nothing but stare. There he was sitting on the other side of the tub staring right back at her although he didn't look as surprised as her. Finally she had found the courage to ask, "What are you doing here?" There was no reason to hide now. If she knew him best, he would jut track her down like a bloodhound.

Of all the things soaring through his mind at the time all he managed to say was, "Why?" That one word created a path of many unanswered questions. Why did she leave? Why did she lie? Why didn't she let him know? Why? Why? Why?

She was surprised by his response. "Excuse me?"

"Why? Why did you leave? Why did you lie? Why couldn't you tell me? Why?" His jaw was now hardened and he became quite serious. But Kori still wasn't ready to tell just yet. How would she break it to him? How would he react? There sure does seem to be a lot of questions but no answers.

She lowered her head and fiddled with her now prune-looking fingers under the water. "I'm not ready yet. I can't…answer them for you right now."

The sound of her voice made soften his hard look a little. She looked like she was about ready to cry. But he couldn't back down.

"So when will it be time? In the next _10 _years? Or maybe I'll just never know because you'll run away again." It seemed like all the emotion and feeling he had _tried_ to keep hidden for so long was coming back in this one instant. And it was getting harder to fight it. He never pictured their reunion to be quite so…awkward.

Kori felt so bad, so…low. Just imaging the pain he had endured over the years made her want to want jump off the building. He didn't deserve this. He had been nothing but good to her and this was how she repaid him. She fought back tears.

"I'm sorry" was all she was able to say. Words couldn't describe how she felt. She stood up and grabbed her towel getting ready to leave. She didn't notice when Richard scooted closer. He grabbed her arm before she had a chance to lift a foot.

"You know, you should really stop running. It doesn't look good on you. And not going to let you either," Richard said. Sadly defeated, Kori sat back down. They were sitting closer than she wanted and she suddenly started to feel hot, but not on the outside. She was becoming a little uncomfortable being with him so close. She looked at him and she noticed his deep blue eyes staring her. Now it felt like fire just ignited in her stomach.

Richard didn't seem to mind being so close. Maybe enjoying it a little too much at that. But it wasn't hard to notice the fire in his eyes. Apparently he was feeling it too. He did them both a favor and scooted back over a little.

"I should be the one who's saying sorry. I didn't mean to come down so hard on you. Truth is I'm just so glad to see you. I've always wondered what I would say to you or how I would feel if I ever saw you again. I guess "why" was the only thing I could really manage to get out. So I'm going to start over. How are you?" He asked finally.

Kori smiled a smile he had longed to see for so many years. "I'm fine thanks for asking." A strand of hair fell in front of her face and she pushed it back behind her ear. It came back down as soon as she did so. She did it again, but it didn't work. Richard then reached over and pulled it back. Surprisingly, it stayed. And so did his hand.

"Promise me you'll do something," he said in a soft voice. Oh, how she felt like making melting at the sound of his voice.

"Like what?"

"Promise me you'll tell me. Not now but sooner or later. And promise me you won't leave again."

She loved the feel of his big strong hands on her. She missed his touch. He started to caress her cheek and she was finding it hard to speak. She closed her eyes and relaxed against his touch.

"I promise," Kori said just slightly above a whisper.

His hand started to trail her neck then stopped suddenly. She was a little disappointed by this action but at the same time relieved that he stopped before her senses was lost completely.

"I, uh, got you some chips if you want it." By now, Richard had already moved to the other side of the pool and Kori had already opened back her eyes. He got the chips and gave it to her, trying not to get too close.

"Thanks, I can't believe you still remember," she said as she opened the bag and devoured a chip.

"I basically remember anything that has to do with you." Kori blushed at the comment. Richard sighed and leaned back against the tub wall. "You know, it's funny how I got the chips before I even knew you were here."

Kori gave him a strange look and said, "That's freaky. I guess your psychic or something."

Richard chuckled. "I wish. Maybe then I could read your mind and I'll get the answers I need from you." Right when he finished that sentence he noticed he had made a mistake. He stole a glance at her face and noted a guilt expression creeping in. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"S'okay," she accepted.

For the next half hour, they both stayed clear of each other but still communicated from time to time again, reminding each other of the "good o' days". By now it was ten so they decided to call it a night. He walked her to her room door and they both said their good nights and went their separate ways. One thing was for sure though, they'll never forget this night.

_-With Roy-_

He didn't like the idea of another man touching her. He didn't like the idea of her liking it either. And also didn't like the idea of her being so happy after she entered her room either. He had to do something, anything.

After a couple of drinks at the bar in one of the restaurants, he was feeling pretty hyper. Oh, he was going to teach her a lesson; one that will scare her for life. But first, he had to get rid of _him_.

It was now 10:15 and he was getting quite tired. He would carry out his plan tomorrow. Hopefully he'll still be hyper by then. As he walked down the corridor, he blindly bumped into somebody. It just so happened to be Xavier. Apparently, he hadn't been looking where he was going either.

"I'd suggest you watch where you're going," Xavier said. His tone of voice held a murderous tune to it. Something Roy wasn't in the mood to deal with. He looked into his eyes and saw a matching menacing look.

"I'd say the same for you," Roy replied obviously not the least bit intimidated. Xavier glared at him then left without a word. Roy did the same and entered a now open elevator.

_Asshole. Who does he think he is anyway?_

**

* * *

****That's it for now. I truly enjoyed this chapter and I hope you did too. I wanted to leave something for you guys before I go back to school tomorrow. High school here I come. And thank you very much cartoonfire for reviewing. Your opinion really does count. Next chapter might come a little late but still look out for it. I don't why they won't let me put the line breaks in certain places. It's pissing me off.**

_**Candianth22**_


	7. In Depth, In Mind

**AN: Chapter six is up. Enjoy.**

_

* * *

__A Thing for Passion_

**Chapter 7**

Falling Again

**As we sit side by side,  
I can't help but look into your eyes,  
there's so much to see,  
especially the future you have with me.**

**Things will never change,  
I love you that's always going to be the same,  
hold me close so it'll never have to be a different way,  
boy you take my breath away.**

**I can't even say how much I care,  
I don't want to imagine having to share,  
you're forever mine,  
together we can shine.**

**We have those moments when everything's okay,  
and when things start to fall away,  
nothing can tear us apart;  
both of ours make one heart.**

**Love is more powerful than anything else in the world,  
and it still continues to build,  
it grows until it reaches the sun,  
and continues to go on and on and on,**

**This bond can never break,  
until the end of time it will stay,  
****keeping us together through it all,  
I just continue to fall for you every day,  
this is all I can think to say.**

His decision was on a thin line. Should he do it and forget? Or should he go for what he feels is right and break someone's heart in the process? Was it fair to either of them?

Questions raced through his mind as if there was a finish line. _Finish line. _Just who would he finish with? Richard shook the thoughts from his mind and turned onto his side. His king sized bed usually felt like a cloud that would suck you up and take away all your troubles. But it wasn't doing it wonders tonight. Instead, Richard felt like he was drowning in a pool of confusion. He couldn't choose right from wrong.

"Richard?" Barbara asked him. She realized that he had been uneasy the whole night. Apparently something was wrong.

When he didn't answer she called his again. "Richard? Is there something wrong?"

The dark room was once again silent as Richard rummaged through his brain for an answer. "I'm fine," he put simply. He stared out at the oversized window facing him and even though he was in the dark, he could see its image. He didn't really know what he was doing or saying, but it wasn't like he cared either. He then turned onto his back, hands behind his head, and stared at the ceiling. It seemed to hold his interest though it was plain and dull.

"You don't seem fine, are you sure?" she asked uncertain.

"Uh huh," he answered not really paying attention.

Barbara shrugged her shoulders and turned on her side but she didn't go to sleep. Something had been plaguing her mind or a while and she needed some answer. "Richard…when are we going to get…married? It's been almost two years and I know I'm ready but it doesn't seem like you are," she said.

Richard could hardly get his mind to stay on track. Everything seemed to be flooding in so fast; he needed to sort them out. He didn't mean to ignore Barbra the way he was. His eyes darted in the dark for a place to rest. He found the clock and stared at it for a while; 3:14 a.m. is what it read. _Fourteen_. That number seemed familiar. He thought for a moment and then it finally hit him.

"June 14th," he said without realization. That was His and Kori's anniversary. It just so happened to be three months away.

"June 14th? That's just three months from now. Are you sure?" Barbara asked. Richard stayed silent still. Barbra mistook his silence for a yes. She turned around and hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek. She said a thank you and was asleep soon after mumbling something about "planning" and "dress". Up until it was time to get up later that morning, Richard was still oblivious as to what he had done.

"What time should I be over?" Richard asked Victor over the phone

"Be here around twelve. And don't forget to bring the stuff." Victor responded.

"Is there anything that you need that I can pick up?"

"Yeah, buy some coal and starter fluid. We kind of ran out over here."

"Will do, I see you in a little bit."

Today was Victor's twin's birthday and everyone was invited. He planned on having a barbeque at the park located just behind his house where there was a pool and a place to play a game. Richard had bought their presents a month prior to their birthday so everything was already set.

Thirty minutes after he talked to Victor, he pulled up in their driveway. He brought put the items from the car and made his way to the two-story blue and white house. The door was already unlocked so Richard Walked right in.

The inside of the house was pretty big but not as big as Richard's. It was exquisitely furnished and was kept clean despite the fact that they had two very playful children.

As Richard approached the living room, he could see Rachael and Gar sitting in the sofa. A movie was on and that was apparently what Gar was watching. Rachael had a book in her hand but she didn't seem to be reading it. Her eyes stared straight forward as if she were in a trance or thinking.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Richard greeted them.

Gar was the first to notice him. "Hey dude. You bring anything for me?"

"You're not that important," Richard said.

"Am too!"

Richard decided not to response. It would only start an endless battle against words, something only Gar and Victor occasionally did. Instead, he walked into the kitchen and placed the bags and presents on the counter.

"You're really quiet. What are you thinking about?" he asked Rachael.

She turned her head slightly and said, "It's nothing."

He didn't dwell on the question and decided to move on. If she really wanted to talk she would have.

"Where are Victor and the kids? And what about Karen?"

"They're at the park getting everything set up. They'll be here shortly." As soon as Gar said that, the front door opened and revealed Victor, Karen, and the kids.

"Speak of the devils."

The family made their way into the living area. Victor hadn't noticed Richard in the kitchen until he entered it.

"Hey, Richard! You made it! I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it. You bring what I asked?"

Richard nodded and padded the bag on the counter.

"Good. Now all we need is the cake, presents, and guests," Victor said as he opened the fridge and pulled out a soda can.

Just then, both Jasmine and Jamal race up to Richard with big smiles on their faces. They stood in front of him for a moment before Richard said something.

"What do guys want?"

"What did you get us?" They asked in union.

He smiled and said, "Can't tell you."

"Why not?" They said again.

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Can we at least get a hint?" Jasmine asked.

Richard shook his head the smile still on his face.

"I'll tell what, how about I give you your gifts just a little early? Does that sound fair?" He asked.

They both nodded their head and hugged his leg (apparently that's the highest place they can reach). They soon let go of his legs and ran upstairs to do God knows what. For the next 5 hours, the gang made themselves comfortable around the house and park, getting ready for the evening events. But one little raven-haired girl just couldn't seem to get her mind in the right place.

--

Kori's phone rang endlessly throughout the day. Unfortunately, her cell had been left behind on her trip to local stores to pick up supplies for upcoming sessions. When she returned, she found her phone sitting atop her desk. She flipped open her Razor and looked at her call history. Listed on her phone about four times was an unknown number.

"I wondered who that could have been," she thought aloud.

She set down her bags on the desk and put her phone in her pocket. As soon as she did so, her phone ran once more. Fortunately, with the phone now back in her possession, she was able to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" It was Rachael. In the background, Kori could hear children maybe about two or three of them and people talking.

"I'm at work why?"

"Well, today's Victor's twin's birthday and he wanted me to invite you. I couldn't call earlier because I was busy helping Victor set up and then I just forgot," Rachael explained.

Kori groaned. She did want to go but she was stuck working. And unfortunately she didn't get off until 9:00.

"Oh…gosh, I…I don't know if I can come. I mean, I'm at work right now so I can't exactly leave. I did leave work before but it was work related and I can't leave unless it is."

Rachael sighed on the other end of the phone. "Just tell your boss that it's an emergency and you'll be gone for a while," Rachael persuaded. She really did want Kori to come to the birthday gathering.

Kori took a deep breath and said with a smile, "I can try." She could tell that Rachael was almost anxious for her to come.

"Alright, thanks. I think you'll definitely have a nice time when you get here. Who knows, Maybe the surprise isn't just for the kids." And with that, the line went dead.

_I wonder what she meant by that _she thought.

She passed off the comment and proceeded to go back to work. She took out the items out of her shopping bag and set them in the right places around the office. Just then the door knocked. Before she could answer, the door opened. It was Steven.

He fully made his appearance and she noticed that in his hands was a bouquet of white roses. She was confused as to how he would bring something of the sort.

"What is that for?" she asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Some guy dropped it off a while back but you weren't here." He walked over to her now packed desk and set down the flowers.

Her perplexity only grew. "Did you get a look at the guy?"

"Not really. He wore a baseball cap and a jacket. I wonder who would wear a jacket in this type of weather," he said.

"How did the jacket look?" She didn't know why she was asking all these questions and also didn't know why her nerves were kicking up. Steven thought for a moment then said, "It was red and white with a skull on the back. It looked pretty thick like a winter jacket. It still puzzles me why someone would wear a jacket like that in this type of weather."

Kori swallowed without realizing it. A winter jacket with a skull on the back. There was only one person she knew who owned one like that.

"Roy," she said quietly to herself. Unfortunately Steven heard her.

"Who's Roy, an old friend?"

She grunted. _Yeah, a very psycho friend._ "Something like that," she responded.

She reached for the bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk but stopped shortly after she noticed something. Place in the middle of a bush of white roses was a red one. Shaking away the eerie feeling that ran through her nerves, she pulled the rose from the bouquet. Attached to the flower was a small note. It read:

_White is for the sacrifice  
Red is for the blood  
Tick tock your time is wasting  
I'm here for your dead-less love._

_Signed,_

_Your Past._

Kori mouth hung for a moment. She couldn't believe that Roy would go through great lengths just to get her back. Even if it meant hurting her physically or emotionally. She stuffed the note into her jeans pocket and handed back to flowers to Steven.

"Why are you giving this back to me?" he asked.

"I have no use for it." Nothing more was said between the two as they now went their separate ways.

--

Time flew as the day went on. Kori was finally able to convince her boss to let her leave for the rest of the day. But she would have to work the hours she lost tomorrow on her day off to make up for it. But all in all, Kori didn't complain. At least work could take her mind off of certain troubles.

She was quite excited to be going to Victor's twin's birthday party. Although she felt bad that she was not there for their last seven birthdays, she knew she would make up for the loss in the upcoming years. She was very much surprised that Victor had even thought to ask if she wanted to go. She was very grateful for his consideration.

After leaving the office, Kori traveled to the hotel by bus and took a nice long shower. Her clothes lay on the bed as she stepped out of the steam filled bathroom. She had called Rachael earlier and asked if how she should dress for the event.

"It's nothing big so don't wear anything big. But don't dress too down either. Just make sure you're comfortable. Oh, and bring a swimsuit," Rachael had said.

Kori decided on a nice fitting white shirt with the back out. Under that was her swimsuit top. She chose knee length jeans shorts that fit just a little loose on her. White thong sandals completed the outfit nicely with a pair of sunglasses attached to the front of her shirt.

She settled on keeping her hair straight and curled under her chin. No makeup was applied to her tanned skin as she realized that she would not need it. Finished with getting dressed, Kori grabbed her belongings on the way out the door and headed down to the lobby where she would wait for Rachael to pick her up.

The wait wasn't that long; Rachael had arrived outside of the lobby half past the hour in her red Hyundai.

"Hey Kori," Rachael greeted as Kori hopped into the car.

"Hey, are you sure it's okay that you drive me there? I feel like such a burden," Kori admitted.

Rachael shook her head put on a sincere smile. "It's fine. I'll be glad to drive you around anytime you need," Rachael said out of her good heart.

"Thank you. But don't worry, next week I'm going to rent a car. It's gets tiresome to wait on everyone to give you a ride," Kori said.

Rachael giggled as she pulled out onto the main road and headed towards Victor's house. Looking though the window, Kori could see the trees swaying past as Rachael drove. Her eyes blindly drifted to the rearview mirror. She could see her image throw the clear window of the car to the mirror.

Red hair, beautiful smile, and nicely tanned skin, anyone would be attracted to the petite woman. But Kori didn't feel as happy as she should have been. _When __**was**__ the last time I was truly happy? _She thought.

Images of eight years ago started to spring in her mind. She smiled at the happy memories, the fun she used to have when she was younger. She realized that after having a child, your life changes for good. Instead of supporting for one, you have two and it isn't easy. All of your fun seizes and you become a mother. Kori seemed to understand this eight years ago when she got pregnant with Mari.

But though things changed dramatically, she was very happy to have a child. And once she got a decent place, she would gladly move Mari in with her. She missed her everyday and up to this day, she can't wait to finally live like a family.

"Kori we're here," Rachael said breaking Kori out of her thoughts. Kori looked up and was amazed by how beautiful the area and the house were.

"T-this is…Victor's house? It's so…beautiful."

"I know. Secretly, I like to hang here," Rachael added just above a whisper. She opened her car door and started to get out by stopped half way. "Are you coming?"

Kori nodded her head and followed in suit. Moments later they were at the door, Rachael turning the knob and opening the door. Aw struck Kori with such force, she was nearly knocked down. _Man, I wish I could afford a place like this _she thought. Standing in the living room area, Kori observed the extra large room once more before following Rachael to the back door by the kitchen.

She led her to the backyard where a fence was guarding the property. Once they were close enough, Kori realized that there was fence door leading to the other side of the yard.

When Rachael opened the door, Kori could people from afar. Kids were running around and tables were set up. There were also a little couple of shelter areas with a benches and tables as well.

"Just who exactly is here?" Kori asked.

"Not much, just Victor and his family, some friends of the kids, Xavier and…"

"Who's Xavier?"

Rachael rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He just a friend of Richard's although I really don't know why he would hang out with someone like that. I just really don't trust that guy. This something about him…I know he's hiding something, I can feel it," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, where is he?"

Rachael searched through the far away crowd. After a few seconds spent searching, Rachael finally spotted him sitting on a bench. She pointed him out to Kori.

"He's that one by the bench with the black T-shirt."

Though he was some distance away, Kori could see that he was very handsome man though he did look like a very distrustful man. Sort of like a silent but deadly type. He also seemed to have an aura around him which sent shivers to her body. _I guess I'll be staying away from him. _

They stood in silence for a few, watching the kids run around and play with each other. Gar and Victor were laughing at something that had been said between the two previously and Xavier sat by himself at the bench, deep in thought. Then, it suddenly struck her; where was Richard?

Her stomach knotted with butterflies just thinking about him. _This feel like high school all over again _she thought. Careful not to capture Rachael's attention which was currently on Gar, she did a slow three-sixty making sure that her eyes scanned every movement that went on. She soon realized that he probably wasn't even out there.

She gave up shortly after and made her way towards the crowd. She first greeted Victor and Gar who were at the grill.

"Kori, so glad you could make it!" Victor said giving her a bear hug. She returned it gracefully and took a look at the grill.

"What's that white stuff? It's looks nasty," Kori said referring to Gar's tofu burgers.

Gar not being far from this was able to over-hear her comment. "Dude, how can you call this nasty? This is the best kind of food you can ever eat! You want one?" he asked her.

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Ah, no thanks, I'll pass."

"I don't know why you would even try to give anybody that sad excuse for a meat anyway," Victor commented.

Gar hung agape, hurt. He quickly recovered. "I'll have you know that this is way better than any other kind of food out there. It's nutritious, it's delicious, and not to mention harmless to the animal race, and-"

"Fake meat," Victor finished off.

"I honestly don't understand why you hate tofu. Think about all the animals at stake. Do care that they have to die just to satisfy you?"

Victor pretended to think for moment before saying simply, "Nope."

Their ranting continued on, but Kori decided not to stay. She made her way over to a nearby swing set and sat down on one of the swings. She slowly swung herself, but stayed close to ground not really in the mood to feel the breeze flowing past her.

The sun was setting now, giving the park a stunning color reflection and a nice view of the yellowish orange sky. "This would be a beautiful photo finish," she thought aloud.

"I hope I can be inside that photo," someone said from behind her. Kori gasp at the sudden realization that somebody was behind her. She slowly turned her head around and saw…

-CaCaCaCa-

**This is all I can write right now. I am so very very very sorry for the delay in updating. This chapter was not one of my best, but the next one I assure you ****might be. Hope you enjoyed the story and review if you'd like and hope to bring you yhe next chapter sooner than this one.**

_**Canadianth22**_


	8. Picnic Days Equal New Interest

**AN: I am so very sorry for those who endured such a long wait for this next chapter. It really wasn't my intent to wait this long to update but I didn't have the time and I had some computer troubles and still am. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. **

* * *

A Thing for Passion

**Chapter 8**

"_Come see your local Chevy dealer—"_

"_And in other news today—" _

"_V8 splash, energy that lasts—"_

_The TV screen went blank as Richard turned it off. The room fell silent for a moment as he there alone in the empty living room. For a Saturday, there sure wasn't much to do. It was the starting of the Christmas break and already Richard could tell that it was going to be quite trite. Bruce was gone, Alfred wouldn't be back for another two days, and everybody but him was on vacation. _

_With the help of the silence giving him more concentration to think, his mind slowly wandered to the argument between him and Kori just a few days ago. For someone who is trying to get a girl's attention, he sure is doing one hell of a job of staying on her bad side lately. _

_It all started on Friday when Richard decided to take a visit to the café, a place Kori worked but was unknown to him. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was elated that she had been there. Too bad after their conversation, the feeling wasn't mutual._

_With the memories running cold, Richard made his way to the front door grabbing a jacket on the way. Time to pay Kori a visit, he thought. _

_It didn't take long for him to reach the popular café seeing as how he lived just five blocks away. He parked his car by a near the front entrance and got out. Through the café window, stood Kori cleaning one of the tables. Richard paused for a moment and leaned on his open car door, staring at the woman before his eyes. _

_He quietly smiled to himself as he closed the car door and made his way up to the café's entrance. He seated himself at one of the tables by the window. He watched outside as the clouds threatened to bring precipitation. _

"_Welcome to Kozy's, how may I take your order?" asked Kori. She stood in front of the table writing something in her notepad. She didn't seem to notice that Richard was there._

_Instead of responding, Richard sat there quietly waiting for her to look up from her notepad. Noticing the lack of response, she did exactly what he wanted. She gasps when she noticed it was him but her shock soon turned to fury. _

"_What are you doing here?" she asked with a bit of edge in her voice. _

"_Can't a guy come to a café to hang out?" _

_She grunted. "I thought this place was too "poor" for you," she reminded him. _

_He sighed. "You're still mad about that? Kori, it's been three day. I said I was sorry already," Richard clarified._

"_Saying sorry won't make me feel any better. What you said really hurt me."_

_As she said that, guilt immediately filled his body. He didn't mean to actually hurt her feelings; he was just speaking his mind. _

"_Look, it wasn't my intention to hurt your feelings. I didn't know you would take it so seriously," he said._

_Her head turned to the kids playing outside. "Well I did. It wasn't so much as what you said; it's how you said it. When you said that I was poor, you made it seem like I'm out in the street everyday begging people for food and money. That's my definition of poor. So when you said, it really hurt my feelings because I thought that's what you think of me as," she explained._

_Now he felt really bad. "I'm so sorry that I made you feel that way. I wasn't really serious when I said it, I promise. I wish I could take back what I said though," he said apologetically. An idea popped into his head just then._

"_How about I make it up to you?" he suggested. She thought for a moment._

"_It depends, what's on your mind?' she asked._

"_Well, let's see, I wouldn't do dinner since it's a little bit too formal. I want to be able to do something you like. I'll tell you what, give me a couple days and I bet I'll be able to surprise you with something," he said._

_She smiled. "Sounds like a plan."_

_He returned the favor. "A well suggested one at that."_

_--_

Kori turned around quickly looking to see who interrupted her thinking. A double take was required when she saw the man. She's seen this man before but couldn't remember where. Either which way, she still decided to ask.

"Do I know you?"

He smiled. Strangely, that gave her butterflies inside. He sat on the swing next to her as he started to talk. "Actually, you do. We just never got around to introducing each other. Hi, I'm Xavier."

He extended out his hand signaling that he wanted her shake it. "Kori," she replied, her eyes never left his face as she shook it. Finally, she remembered.

"I remember now. You're that guy that saved me from that car a while back in Detroit."

"Funny how you can forget your hero," he said smiling even bigger.

She laughed. "I'm sorry; with so much going on these days it's hard for me to remember anything."

"It's alright. No hard feelings. Who knows, maybe you'll save me from something one day to make up for it."

"Like what?" she asked.

His facial expression stayed the same but his tone seemed more serious. "From a heart ache."

Kori blushed and looked away but she could still feel his eyes on her. Looking the other way she could see Mari running towards her.

"Hi mom, um, Uncle Victor sent me over here to tell you to get your 'flirting butt' over there and get something to eat," she quoted. Kori's moth dropped as the words came out of her mouth. She did a full 180 and saw Victor motioning her to come over. Mari had already left and it was just her and Xavier.

His hand was over his mouth while he quietly snickered.

"What are you laughing at?" Kori asked him smiling. He shook his head "nothing" and removed his hand from his mouth.

"I didn't know you had a daughter," he said.

"You didn't ask," she responded.

"Well, I think we should go over there and get something to eat before Victor has a fit." He got up from his seat on the swing and offered her a hand. She took it acceptingly.

They walked toward the picnic table set up by the grill and took a seat next to Rachael and Gar who just so happened to be arguing.

"The Statue of Liberty was made in France," argued Rachael.

"No it wasn't! How could it have gotten here then? He asked folding his arms.

"It was broken into pieces and they transported it on ship," she stated.

"Well, I don't believe you," he refused.

"You don't have to. I know I'm right."

"Actually Gar," Kori started, "She is right. It was designed by a bunch of people including Alexandre Gustave Eiffel, the same guy who designed the Eiffel tower hence the name. It was then reduced to a lot of pieces and sent here as a gift."

"Boy do you feel dumb don't you Gar?" Rachael rubbed in.

"Shut up," Gar replied in a whiny voice.

"Food's ready!" Victor announced as he set the last of the foods on the prepared table. Kori looked around searching for her daughter.

"Where's Mari?" she asked.

"Oh, she's inside playing with the kids. I gave them their food first so they already ate," Victor reassured.

"Thanks."

They started to share out their food (even Gar since Victor was nice enough to make tofu just for him) until Rachael noticed a problem.

"Where's Richard?"

Everybody but Kori either shrugged their shoulders or said a simple "don't know." Xavier had seemed to notice her absence of mind and asked, "What's wrong Kori?"

She quickly turned to him hoping that he hadn't noticed too much. "Nothing, nothing's wrong," she covered up.

"Are you sure?" he asked not really satisfied with her answer.

_Gosh, just give up already, _she pleaded in her mind. She put on a convincing smile and said, "I'm sure."

She went back to her food but couldn't keep her mind straight. About an hour later, after telling jokes and stories from the past, they decided to go back inside and start a movie. The movie they voted on: Hancock. How much the movie cost: $4.50. Seeing friends' laughter: priceless.

They submitted the movie and sat on the big family couch. Rachael and Gar sat beside each other at the end of the long chair, snuggling together despite their argument earlier that day. Karen and Victor were opposite of the couple. Karen's head laid atop Victor's broad shoulders for comfort. That left Kori and Xavier to sit together in the middle. The movie started and the lights were already off making the movie better to watch.

The silence between her and Xavier was awkward for a while. That is, until he started watching her instead of the film, then it just got creepy. But every time she turned to catch him in the act, he was a little faster and turned his head before she even noticed. Getting tired of this little gig, she excused herself to the bathroom. She asked Victor for directions and he added, "If you want to see Mari, she might be upstairs in one of the guest bedrooms."

_You're a life saver _she thanked him in her mind for him giving her a better excuse to not come back down for a reason. She didn't really need to go to the bathroom so she made her way upstairs first. The guest bedroom was parallel to the driveway, giving a clear and perfect shot of the neighborhood street. With the sun already gone and night fallen, it was dark in the room with no lights.

But even with no lights, she was able to see Mari on the floor with a large pillow in front of the T.V, sleeping. Kori picked her up and placed her on one of the beds in the room. She kissed her goodnight and looked out the window one last time before leaving.

She noticed a car outside. A nice shiny car. One that looked very familiar. But just when she came to a conclusion, she heard the door downstairs open and close. As she moved out of the room and toward the stair way, she could hear voices. Two to be exact.

While trying to keep out of sight, Kori sat opposite of the stair rail and listened. From the afar, she could see that the movie was paused.

"Dude, where have you been? You missed out on a great dinner," Gar said leaning over the chair.

"I had some last minute this to work to do at the hotel. Everything's done now," Richard confirmed. "Plus Babs felt like coming so I picked her up and brought her here."

"Yeah, I can't believe you guys didn't invite me to your little gathering," Barbara complained.

"Who would?" Gar said murmured hoping that she wouldn't catch that. Too bad she had sharp hearing.

"What was that you freak?" she asked him as she came closer.

"What did you just call Gar?" Rachael said getting up from her seat.

"Listen! Can we just watch the movie please? I didn't put it in for nothing," Victor said now holding the authority. Everyone returned to their seat. Richard sat on one of bar stools by the counter and Babs took a seat next to Xavier on the couch.

"So I'm guessing you guys already ate dinner?" Richard asked Victor.

"Yeah but we were nice enough to save a plate for you. But there's not enough left over to serve a plate for Barbara. Sorry," he responded. Though he said sorry, it didn't seem like he meant it.

"That's okay," Barbara started, "I didn't want any anyway." Rachael rolled her eyes and tried to forget that she had ever come. Richard made his way to the kitchen, grabbed his plate from on top of the stove and warmed it up.

Throughout the whole scene, all Kori could think about was: _Who's Babs?_ The more she stayed upstairs the more she was afraid to go down. Either which way, she was going to come down whether she wanted to or not because…

"Kori, come down! Your missing the movie!"

…Victor just so happened to notice her long absence. She slowly got up from the floor and made her way down the stairs, one step at a time. AS she got closer to the bottom, more of the living came into view. The lights were still off and everyone was still watching the movie. She noticed Barbara sitting by Richard on the couch, guessing that she probably relocated herself next to Richard to act useful.

Judging by his hand movements, he must have been eating his share of food while watching the movie. Xavier watched as she came around the couch and sat on the left of him and to the right of Richard, therefore being in the center of the sofa.

Trying to keep herself distracted from Richard, she tried to start a conversation with Xavier.

"What did I miss?" she asked him.

"Not much. I mean, the movie was paused for quite some time so nothing's really happened so far. To tell you the truth, I haven't really been paying attention," he admitted.

"Why? You want to go home or something?" she asked curiously.

"Something like that," he answered.

"So why not just get up and leave?"

He smiled. She suddenly got butterflies again. "I don't know, maybe it's you that's keeping me here."

Her eyes connected with his for a brief moment. She didn't know why, but being around him made her nervous. Kori returned her focus to the movie only to notice Richard her from the corner of his eye. _Is anyone actually going to watch the movie and not me? This is going to be one interesting night. _

--

The movie finished within the hour. Feeling groggy and tired, they decided to all go home or in Victor and Karen's case, to bed.

"It was nice Vic, thanks for the food and movie," Gar said as he and Rachael exited the house.

"Well, I guess I better go now. Do you have a ride?" Xavier asked Kori. She shook her head no but before he could offer she added, "But I have this friend who happens to be a cab driver. I mean, I'll just call him and—"

"I'll take it. It's no problem. I have some errands to run before I go home anyway." His eyes pleaded for her to say yes. She simply couldn't resist. In a way, she wanted to spend more time with her despite the fact that he made her nervous.

"Fine. Let me go get Mari first."

"I'll be outside."

She quickly went upstairs and retrieved the sleeping child, said goodnight to Karen and Victor, and headed for outside. It was chiller than expected so she wrapped her arms around Mari hoping that would help. As he said, Xavier was outside surprisingly smoking.

As she approached him she started, "I didn't know you smoke."

"You didn't ask," he said using her same words from earlier that day.

Kori looked around and asked, "Where's your car?"

He pointed across the street to a parked black Lexus. "I'll bring it closer if you need me to."

"That'll be great thanks." He threw out his cigarette before he headed to his car and brought it closer. She opened up the backseat door and sat Mari on the seat. She made sure that she was nicely secured in the seat before heading to the passenger seat only to stop half way when she noticed her keys weren't in her pocket.

"I'm going to go back inside real quick. I forgot my keys," she told Xavier before heading back.

Going back inside the house, she searched downstairs but once she didn't find it there, she headed upstairs to the place she sat down and listened to their conversation. It was there.

Getting up to head back outside, she was surprised to find Richard behind her.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked him.

"I went to say goodnight to Victor, Karen, and the kids. What are you doing up here?"

"I lost my keys but I got them now," she reassured.

A little confused, he asked, "What were they doing over here?" She didn't want to answer so she tried to change the subject.

"I better get going before Xavier gets impatient." She made her way around Richard and started down the stairs but was stopped half way by Richard.

"Trust me, he's not going anywhere. I mean, you the whole reason he's here in the first place," he reminded her. She grabbed back her arm and glared at him.

"You don't have to grab me like that. Whatever it is that you want you better hurry up and tell me because I want to go home," she said angrily.

"I just want to know one thing," he started. "Who's child is it?" She calmed down and was very reluctant to answer. Something she had been trying to avoid for 7 years and finally it's caught up with her. But she was determined to get away from it even if it meant lying. But she couldn't go through with it and just decided to tell him something simple.

"It's none of your business." And with that she was gone.

* * *

**It little bit later than I said but I got it here one way or another. I may have changed some things in the story from this chapter so if I did I'm sorry. I don't go back and read my stuff so I wouldn't know. Again sorry for the long wait and hoped you enjoyed this chapter. There was a lot more I wanted to do but I decided to cut it short**. **Read and review if you like.**

_**Canadianth22**_


	9. Party Night Live

**AN: I know it's been a while I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy chapter 9.**

* * *

_A Thing for Passion_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**-**__Roses are red, violets are blue, everywhere you go, I follow you.-_

"What do you think of this?" Rachael took out a bright orange off the shoulder top with a pair of blue jeans from her closet. Kori shook her head.

"Too bright for you. I would suggest wearing something more along the lines of dark blue." Rachael put back the shirt and drew out another, this time bringing out a dark blue halter top. Kori gave her thumbs up.

"Perfect. Now all you need to do is change the jeans and you'll have a perfect outfit for your book signing tomorrow. I bet you'll have to fight the guys off with a stick," Kori joked.

Rachael laughed. "Are you going to come? It wouldn't be as exciting if you weren't there."

"I'm off tomorrow so I might be able to come. Besides, I don't want to stay by myself tomorrow especially with the increasing murders that's been happening lately."

"I know but I doubt any of that stuff will come near us anytime soon. As far as I know, we're safe." But enough that didn't ease Kori's growing discomfort. Deep in her mind, she knew she wasn't safe, not by a long shot.

The next morning went by quite fast and before she knew it, three o'clock had come. Kori pull on a black corduroy sweat pants and a pink Ralph Lauren halter neck top. Grabbing her keys and purse, Kori headed to her rent-a-car and drove down to the Barnes & Nobles.

When she arrived, she was surprised to see it packed with cars and a long line out front of the store. She walked all the way to the front of the line and up to the table Rachael was sitting at.

"Enjoying your time so far?" Kori asked with a smile.

Rachael sighed and looked up from the book she was currently signing. "I think by the end of the day, I'll have arthritis."

Kori giggled. "So you think you might need a little company?"

"I'll need more than company at this moment," Rachael replied. Kori found a chair and placed it beside Rachael. "I really do wish you can take over for me," Rachael complained.

"I wish I can have adoring fans lined up all the way outside waiting for _me_ but that's not going to happen anytime soon," Kori countered.

Taking a book from another fan Rachael signed it and handed it back. This same routine went on for another hour before the store started to clear out. Finally by 5:15, there was on; three people left. One took pictures, another tried to start a conversation (Rachael quickly ending it due to her fatigue), and the last one to her surprise tried to hit on her. Though it took a while, she finally got rid of him and was soon able to relax.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so popular Rae," Kori said leaning back in her chair sipping the drink she had bought earlier.

"Neither did I." Rachael ran a hand through her shoulder length hair. "I can't to go home and sleep my head off."

Kori yawned. "Me either but it's still early. Who would of known that sitting can actually drain your energy?"

They both laughed. They sat in silence until Rachael broke the ice.

"Are you off tomorrow too?"

Kori shook her head. "Unfortunately no. I'm working from 11 to 5."

Rachael replied with an "oh" and looked away. Curious Kori asked, "Why?"

"Well, you see there a party tomorrow, a formal one and a certain someone wanted to invite you," she finally gave in.

"Who?"

"I believe you know him I'm guessing. Bruce Wayne."

Kori mouth stood open. She hadn't talk to Bruce since around the time she left. How did he even know she was back? She had a couple good ideas in her head as to how.

"I….I guess I could go but what kind of party is it? Is it casual or formal?"

"It's a formal party so if you do decide to come, wear something nice," Rachael said hoping that she was really going to come.

Kori smiled at her. "What the hell, I'll come but only for you and Bruce. I kind of miss talking to him. He was almost like the father I never had."

They both sat there until the night sky fell, Kori talking about times Bruce has done good for her. Some unwanted memories began to surface as she reminisced on her past bringing a halt to her conversation. Recognizing the sign, Rachael slightly altered the subject.

"So do you have a dress for the party?" Rachael asked. Kori thought for moment then shook her head.

"Well we can go shopping for one after you finish work tomorrow if you want," she suggested. Kori agreed.

Just then, Gar walked in through the store's front door carrying a bag of snacks in his hands.

"Hey Rae, you ready?" he asked. He hadn't realized that Kori was sitting beside her until he got closer to the table. "Hey Kor, what's up?" he greeted.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to keep Rachael company while she did her book signing today."

He brought up the bag and showed her. "If I would've known you were going to be here today I would have brought you something."

"Oh no, I'm fine. I've had enough for today already as you can see," Kori said holding up her drink and a couple chip bags.

"Alright if you say so. So Rae, you done for the night? Don't forget we still have to go to the movies," he informed.

"First of all, don't call me Rae and second, yes I'm ready and I haven't forgotten." Rachael got up from her seat and packed her things.

"Well I guess I better get going too. I have to get ready for work tomorrow anyway. I'll see you guys later." And with that, Kori was gone.

_

* * *

_

_Day after…._

It was a little after five and Kori was still at her office. A client had come in unannounced and needed a little counseling with a growing problem. When she finally left, it was already dark outside which really didn't help the cause.

_I'm going to be so late _she thought as she rushed out of her office and into the elevator. On the way there, she managed to bump into somebody and drop all her things. Could this day get any worse?

"What's the rush?" It was Steven.

"Listen, I really don't have time to talk and need to get home real fast so if you don't mind I'd really appreciate if you just—"

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Kori sighed and looked at him. She realized he wasn't going let her go until she told him. "A party."

"Can I come?" he pushed.

"Well you know I would but you see I'm kind of running late myself and I doubt you'll be able to—"

"Actually, I can dress quicker than you can imagine. Besides you might need a date. How would you look going to a party by yourself?"

He did have a point.

"Okay you can come. But you have to dress formal and you have to pick me up in about an hour and a half got it?" He smiled and nodded.

It didn't take long to get home, but did to get ready. Rachael and her chose to go shopping in the morning before she went to work instead of in the afternoon so her dress and shoes were prepared already. She took a quick shower and washed her hair to get the curls.

She blew dried her hair and curled it with a curling iron. She left two strands in her face and put the rest of her hair in a tight bun. Make-up was applied lightly, a little blush here and there, eyeliner, and a pinch of gloss mixed with light red lip stick.

The only thing left to do was to put on her dress. Looking into her bathroom mirror, she wondered if she would turn any heads tonight with the way she looked.

_Well if I don't then the dress sure will. _

She glanced over her shoulder at the dress her and Rachael had picked out earlier that day. It was a red hot evening gown with silver straps that ran crisscross at the back. It was a V-neck dress that showed just enough cleavage to look appropriate and had a spit at the side of the leg.

For a dress that was so elegant, she was very surprised to find that it only cost $250 (Rachael bought it for her). She took it off the hanger and put it on. It hugged her fit form perfectly and clung to the right places. She modeled it in front of the mirror admiring at how pretty the dress was.

Finally, she put on her silver heels and diamond earrings and last put not least…the most beautiful chain she had ever received, a nice diamond hearted pendent hanging from it with a message engraved on the back. She hadn't read since the day she _left_ because of how much it hurt to read it.

Steven called her five minutes before he arrived telling her he was almost there and to be ready. He came in a white dress-shirt and black dress-pants. With his brown hair slicked back, any guy would envy him at this moment.

_Maybe all he needed was a little makeover _she thought.

"You look…nice. Actually you look more than nice. You look gorgeous," he complimented.

Kori cheeks began to burn a little. "Thanks y-you don't look so bad yourself." They walked down to his car and was soon on their way.

* * *

_At the party…_

The trip to Gotham was quite long but worth the while. In a way, she was excited to see Bruce again after so long. But she couldn't help but feel that the night might just take a turn for the worse.

The party was being held at a Banquet Hall on the outskirts of Gotham… particularly close to the part of Jump City she lived in. When they got there, it was packed with cars along the street and in the parking lot. Elegant music was playing quite loud but not too loud to cause a stir.

They parked on the other side of the street and made their way to the front door of building. When they entered, they were greeted by Alfred, Bruce's long time butler.

"Good day Miss Kori, it's a pleasure to see you again," he greeted.

"Alfred!" She ran up to him and gave him one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Quite a handle Miss Kori. Some things never change." She quickly let go understanding what he meant.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you. I didn't know you were going to be here."

"It's quite already. Come, I'm sure Master Bruce would love to see you." He led both Kori and Steven to a table where he was sitting sipping his drink. He stood up when he saw them approaching.

"Kori, It's so nice of you to come."

She gave him a hug. "I'm glad you invited me. It feels nice to dress out once in a while."

"Yeah I can see you went all out. You're already starting to turn some heads," he said nodding his head to some guys that staring at her from the other side of the room.

Kori blushed. "Well I certainly am flattered but…ah…have you met Steven?" she said quickly changing the subject.

Both men shook hands and greeted each other. "Well I better get going. There's some colleagues I'm supposed to be talking to about a business deal. Enjoy the party."

Once he was gone, they both seated at a nearby table. A waiter came by and took their orders of drinks.

"I'll have a strawberry daiquiri," she ordered.

"And you sir?" the waiter asked Steven.

"'I'll have a scotch sour."

"Coming right up," the waiter said before leaving.

"You know," Steven began, "I'm glad you invited me." He stared at her for a moment awaiting her answer.

_More like forced to invite you._

"I'm glad too," she half lied. Even though she felt like she had no choice but to invite him, Kori was thankful for him being there. If he wasn't here right now, she'd be at the table by herself…or at least Rachael arrived.

Speaking of the devil, Rachael had just walked through the buildings doors with Gar at her arms. When she turned around Kori made sure to wave her over. When they walked over to their table Kori grew aware of Rachael staring at Steven. They locked eyes and Rachael raised her eyebrows. Kori knew there was going to be a talk sometime later.

"You guys showed up fashionably late. I wondered why," Kori joked. Gar wrapped his arms around Rachael's bare shoulders and smiled.

"Yeah we were just 'catching up'." The goofy smile on his face wiped off as quickly once he saw the scowl on her face. He drew his hands from around her and put up his hands in defeat. "It was a joke, I'm sorry."

"We had car trouble on the way here," Rachael contradicted.

"So who's your friend?"

"Oh, guys this is Steven…a friend of mine. And Steven these are…my other friends," Kori said. _I just can't find the right words today for some strange reason. _

All exchange their greetings and sat around the table. The waiter then came with the drinks and offered to take Gar and Rachael's order. A conversation soon started between the three and after about ten minutes on the same subject, Kori grew weary and tuned them out. She glanced around the place watching couples dancing to the soft music that was playing. She said and rested her chin on her palm.

As her eyes wandered, they seem to focus on a pair of blue eyes that found their way to her even from across the room. They bore into her from the inside out, staring as if it can see into her soul. The same pair of eyes she fell in love with nearly a decade ago.

"Richard…" she breathed out. Her eyes quickly reverted back to the table to avoid eye contact. And from then, she suddenly felt like her bad luck would just turn worse. And it did.

He approached her table soon after and decided to make conversation.

Bad idea.

She could tell by the look on his face that though they hadn't met yet, he already didn't like Steven. But then again it could have been just her imagination. _Wishful thinking Kori, wishful thinking. _

"Hey, you guys enjoying yourselves so far?" he asked as he took a seat beside. _Why me? It's like he knows I'm trying to avoid him _she thought.

"Yeah I guess."

"It's alright."

"Man, I'm hungry," Gar answered groaning. Rachael slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Stop whining before I make you," she said in an authoritative voice. He slowly shrunk into his seat with his eyebrows furrowed.

Kori giggled at his kiddy antics. Richard, whom was watching the whole scene with amusement, turned back to Kori with a smile.

"So what about you?" he asked hoping that she would talk to him.

"What about me?" she asked harsher than she should have. She immediately wanted to take back her words.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he tried again.

"I guess," she answered shortly. She was exceedingly making it difficult.

He decided to push a little further. "So that's all I get is an 'I guess'? No elaboration?"

Kori turned to him with stern eyes. "What do you from with me?"

"I just want to talk is that so bad?"

"Well, if it to do with you then yes, it's bad," she answered.

"Why won't you just talk to me?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Why won't you just answer them?"

"Guys!" Rachael yelled just enough for the table to hear. "If you're going to argue, take it outside. I really don't hear anything right now."

Richard sighed and got up from his seat. "You won't have to worry anymore Rachael, I'm leaving. I seriously don't know why I even tried." He walked off with his pride a little stepped on and Kori more guilty than ever.

Rachael turned to Kori with a puzzled look on her face. "Why did you do that? He was actually willing to try and make it work."

Kori shook her head and looked down to the floor. "I honestly don't know Rae, I honestly don't know. I guess I was really just putting on a show. For a minute there I actually enjoyed his company. I feel so bad now," she explained a whispered voice.

It was now Rachael's turn to shake her head. "Your hopeless Kori. Maybe you should go talk to him later and explain. But let the tension lower a bit. In the meantime, Gar and I are going to go dance. Maybe you and Steven should entertain yourselves too," Rachael said with a wink as she got up and left.

_What did she mean by that? _Kori thought.

She looked over to Steven who had unnoticeably gone on the phone during the mishap. It took about a minute to finally comprehend what Rachael had said: she should make Richard jealous. That would get his attention.

A devious smile spread across Kori face as she was suddenly rushed with ideas. Steven had hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket just then.

"Hey Steven," she started, "Let's go dance."

* * *

**Yep its late. Later than I originally promised. I am beat and sick and tired of school work but its only getting worse. Well, here's your chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. You might like the next one even better though. **

**I meant to put more into this chapter put I wanted to keep my maximum of 3000 words. Plus I want to leave you guys wanting more. I have a lot planned for the next chapter so look out for it. But no promises that it'll be early. 'Til next time.**

_**Canadianth22**_


	10. Love Is Nothing But A Feeling

**AN: Chapter 10 is up. Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Thing for Passion**

_Chapter 10_

_-I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you, if only you wanted to.-_

Swaying and rocking to the music, Kori took over the dance floor. What was supposed to be a nice elegant evening turn into something like no other. Rachael and Gar had joined her soon after saying that she was "hogging up the fun." And after they came, everybody else decided to join.

It had been about an hour since she started dancing and her heels were killing her. It had also been an hour since she'd seen Richard. _The whole point of me coming on the dance floor was for him. And he's not even here! _She thought as Steven twirled her around giving her a 360 view of the room.

"Steven I think I want to sit down now. I'm getting kind of tired and my feet are killing me." He nodded and led her back to the table.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked as she was ready to sit down.

"That would be nice, thanks."

He left the table to retrieve the drinks right before Rachael and Gar came back for a sit. Rachael took off her heels before taking her place beside Kori.

"Dude, I'm beat. I am not going back on that dance floor for the rest of the night. See, I'm already starting to sweat." He held up his arms to show the wet spots under his white shirt.

Rachael wrinkled her nose with a disgusted look on her face which was soon replaced with a scowl.

"I swear, if you embarrass me tonight, I will make your life a living hell," she threatened.

He slowly put his arms down with a scared look on his face.

"Where'd Steven go?" he asked

Kori pointed to the far corner of the building. "He went to go get me a drink."

"Why can't you get something to drink?" Rachael asked Gar.

"Well…why can't you get _me _any?"

Rachael crossed her arms over her chest. He sighed defeated.

"Rachael, would you like a drink?" he asked through his teeth.

Rachael smiled. "No thank you. I'm not thirsty."

Gar's mouth hung open for a moment before he exploded. "Then what was the sense of going through all that?!"

"I was having fun," she responded.

"Fun? That was totally—"

Kori blocked out yet another one of their arguments for the night and strode over to Steven at the bar.

"What's taking so long?" she asked him leaving over the counter beside him.

"They didn't have the drink I wanted out so they're getting it in the back." He sighed before continuing. "Here goes yours." The bartender slid the drink in front of here but she didn't touch it. Sensing his fatigue, she asked what was wrong.

"Not to burst your bubble or anything but I just…I just want to go home. We've been here for a long time and I'm just bored."

"Steven, we've only been here for an hour and forty-five minutes. That's not very long."

"I know but it feels like it."

"You know at these types of events, everything has to be fashionably late, including announcements," she joked. But he didn't laugh.

"But I've never been to an event like this so I really don't know."

Kori looked up from her drink to stare at him. She shook her head at his antic.

"Listen, if you want to go home I don't-"

"No, I mean, I have to drive you home and-" Kori held up her hand to silence him in midsentence.

"You can go. Don't worry about me. I'll catch a ride with Rachael and Gar or something."

He gave her a disapproving look. "Are you sure? I mean, it wouldn't feel right to leave you here by yourself."

Kori smiled. "I was going to come here by myself anyway. It really wouldn't make any difference."

He flashed a wide smile. "Thanks I really appreciate this. I'll see you tomorrow then."

She didn't even bother to see him off figuring it would be pointless. _Once again, I'm dateless. So much for my plan._

She took a sip of her drink and slammed it back on the counter. Then she felt a swift breeze by her ear.

"Slam it any harder and you'll break the cup sweetheart," a hushed voice whispered into her ear.

Kori fell stiff for a moment then turned around only to be met with Xavier's smiling face. Her eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Xavier, what are you doing here?!"

"I guess you can say that I'm…part of this event. So I see you just got date dumped. He's a real stupid guy to be leaving the hottest girl on this planet for some stupid reason like being tired."

Kori blushed at his comment.

"I personally wouldn't mind solving that problem though," he suggested. Kori looked at him and smiled.

"Are you saying that you want to take over the role of being my date?"

"I saying a _lot_ more than that but date would be enough for tonight." Her face now flushed, Xavier wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her back to the dance floor just as a slow song stated to play.

_I guess one more dance couldn't hurt _she thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed their way deeper into the growing crowd on the dance floor.

_Another day is gone. _

_I'm still on alone. _

_How could this be? _

_You're not here with me. _

_You never said goodbye, _

_Someone tell me why…_

_Did you have to go? _

_And leave my world so cold…_

The song personally made the hairs on the back of Kori's neck stand up. The words were song seemed like they were directed toward her. Suddenly her stomach started to turn, an over whelming sadness washed over her and for a moment, she wanted to be held by Richard but not Xavier.

"Kori, you okay? You suddenly look a little queasy," a concerned Xavier said.

Kori shook her head and tried to put up a front. "I'm fine. I probably had too much to drink that's all." She wasn't quite sure if he believed her or not but he seem to have brush it away.

_Every day I sit and ask myself, _

_How did love did love slip away? _

_Something whispers in my ear and says…_

_That you are not alone._

_For I am here with you._

_I know you're far away…_

_I am here to stay._

_You are not alone. _

Her heart started to feel weak. Why was this simple song getting to her? Xavier drew closer to her and she was quite hoping that this pain feeling in her heart would subside.

She laid her head on top of his shoulder looking for comfort and his hands wrapped tighter around her waist. For a moment while she closed her eyes, she pictured Richard holding her just the same way.

_Just the other night,_

_I thought I heard you cry._

_Asking me to come…_

_And hold you in my arms…._

_I can hear your prayers._

_Your burdens I will bear._

_But first I need your hand,_

_Then forever can begin…_

His phone started to vibrate and rushed to fish it out of his pocket in the process letting go of her.

"Hello?" he asked kind of annoyed. He was silent for a moment before putting the person on the other line on hold.

"Kori I have to take this call. I'm sorry it's kind of important."

"That's fine I'll just go sit down." He nodded and left her in the middle of the floor.

"Dump number 2," she thought out loud.

"Or maybe not," a familiar voice said from behind her. She turned around swiftly only to be met with a pair blue eyes.

She tried her best not to smile. "What do you want Richard?"

He rolled his eyes. "Geez, I don't know. I mean, standing here in the middle of the dance floor with a beautiful woman in front of me who at the time seems to be dateless. I really wonder what I want."

Her smile brightened up. "Stupid question, huh?"

"You think?" He held out his hand for an offer.

"I gladly accept." She accepted his hand and he twisted her into his arms his hands firmly resting on her waist. Her hands rested around his neck with her hands tangled with his hair.

"So why'd you come?" she asked curiously.

"I saw a damsel in distress and so I thought I'd be the knight and shining armor and come to your rescue."

She laughed. "That's cute, that's real cute. But I wasn't in distress."

"That's not what it looked like tonight."

Kori raised an eyebrow. "Were you watching me all night?"

He bit his lip and searched for an answer. "I wouldn't call it watching…more like…observing."

_So maybe my plan didn't fail after all. _

They stayed silent as the song continued to play. The words making an impact on both of them. They stirred their eyes away from each other making sure to focus on something other than each other.

_This is going to be a long night, _they both thought in union.

* * *

The announcement was giving about an hour after Kori and Richard's little "encounter" on the dance floor. Bruce announced that Wayne Industries would be teaming up with Redd Enterprises sharing 20% of the stock profit. Kori was shocked to find out that Xavier was part owner of the enterprise.

_I guess he wasn't lying when he said he was part of the event _she thought as she took a sip of her drink then placed it back on the table. Her eyes wandered to the seat beside her currently being occupied by Richard. He listened attentively to the rest of the announcement, his eyes focused on the stage and no idea that he was being watched.

What she wouldn't give to touch him right now. The dance just wasn't enough for her. And for the first time since she got to Jump City, she observed his features admiring every aspect of him.

Eight years had done well for him so she concluded. His shoulders looked broader, his jaw line looked more hardened, and his hair, stilled spiked as always, seemed a little longer if not more in the front. Bits of hair fell down in his face creating a sexier look which worked well for him. How much cuter could he get?

His overall muscular feature would make any crumple. _Why the hell did I ever leave again? Any woman would be stupid enough to let this man go including me, _Kori thought as she once again reached for her drink with her gaze still on him.

Bad choice.

The drink tipped over as she tried to grabbed it and spilled the contents not only on the table, but on Barbara who just so happened to be sitting across from her. It's funny how she never noticed her the whole night until now.

"My dress!" she freaked out. She quickly grabbed for a table cloth and wiped it on her dress only to have white paper residue left on it. And because it was black, it really left a stain.

All eyes at the table averted to Kori and Barbara.

"I am sorry, it was an accident," Kori apologized. But it wasn't like Barbara was listening anyway.

"You ruined my dress! What were you thinking?"

"Barbara it's just a dress. Let it go. It black so it's not even going to show," Rachael said annoyed at her foolish uprising.

"Who asked you?" Barbara pushed. Rachael's blood started to boil but she pushed those feelings aside for another day. A day that would soon be coming. She decided to keep her mouth shut before she said something that would later result in her doing something she might eventually go to jail for.

"Listen, just go wash off the stain in the bathroom. I'm sure it's not that big of a deal," Richard stepped in.

Barbara holding no power over him whatsoever reluctantly got up to go wash it off in the bathroom.

"Couldn't you have just left her a home?" Gar asked. Richard shot him a glare.

"Shut up Gar."

The guest started to clear out soon after the announcement, Xavier was nowhere to be found, and Kori currently had no ride home. She suddenly wished Victor was there. Being the big brother figure he was, he would have opted to do almost anything for her.

She sighed walked outside where Rachael was waiting for Gar to get the car. She contemplated on whether it was a good or bad idea to ask Rachael if she could tag along. But when the car came up to the curb, she knew there was no chance she would be able to.

The car was a dark green two door Audi convertible. Getting into that car was out of the question.

"Hey Kori, since you relatively got dumped tonight, how are you getting home?" Gar asked bluntly which earned him a jab in the ribs by Rachael.

"Oh I'm sure I'll find a way. Don't worry about me," she assured. Rachael stilled concerned about her new friend stilled was a little bothered about leaving her there by herself.

"Are you positive? I just don't feel right leaving you here by yourself."

Kori waved that off. "I'm fine, trust me. I know how to get a free cab ride."

Gar looked at her quite funny. "Get your mind out of the gutter Gar, I'm not talking about that."

His mouth did a big "O". "So are you coming to the anniversary next Saturday?" He asked.

Kori was quite puzzled. _Anniversary? _"What anniversary?"

"Richard and Barba—Ow! What was that for?" he asked Rachael as she glared at him darkly.

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to say anything was I?"

Kori's heart fell as she realized that her small efforts were for nothing. _They've been together longer than I thought. And here I thought she was just an all-purpose date. _She tried to cover up her disappointment and hurt she felt.

"Oh, well, I didn't know anything about and I wasn't invited so I guess I won't be coming." He fiddled with her purse strap and looked down. Rachael's hand reached out from out of the car to Kori's.

"Don't worry about it too much. I mean, you couldn't have expected him to wait that long could you?"

Kori gave a forlorn smile. "I guess you're right. Well, I guess you guys better go. I don't want to keep you here all night."

"Alright, I'll see you later." They sped off into the night with Kori left behind waving at them.

She reached into her purse for her cell and dialed her cab friend's number. It rang two before it went to voice mail. She hung up before she started to redial.

"You're not thinking about calling for a cab are you?" Richard asked as he stood beside her, staring at her.

"How else do you expect me to get home?" she asked unintentionally kind of harshly.

He laughed. "I guess everybody's leaving you huh? I guess I'm going to have to come to your rescue you again."

"Don't you have to take _Barbara_ home?" She made sure that she emphasized Barbara's name.

"Yeah and what's your point? I'm sure it's not a crime to take home two beautiful ladies. And from the looks of it, you're going to desperately need that ride."

She wasn't sure why, but everything he had just said to her sounded…dirty. _That alcohol is really starting to get to me._

She finally surrendered and agreed for him to take her home. He walked her to his 2008 Chrysler 300 and told her to wait inside while he went to get Barbara. She sat in the back of the car, tracing the exterior seats and door. This was probably the nicest car she had ever been in.

She breathed in the scent, Richard's caught up in it as well. She honesty didn't know why she yearned for him so much tonight. Maybe it was the alcohol she drank. Maybe it was the song. Or maybe it was the fact that she hadn't had sex in so long and he just triggered her desires. Whatever it was, it was affecting her. Badly.

Richard came back with Barbara at his arms. He opened up her door and closed it after she got in. She didn't seem to happy when she saw Kori in the back seat. And maybe it was part of her plan to act a little overly "lovey dovey" with him the way to their house. He seemed to pull away though, sensing her eagerness. Dropping her off first despite her demands, he got backed out of their driveway and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I swear, sometimes she gets on my last nerve."

"So why are you dating her?" Kori couldn't seem to stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

Richard looked at her through the rearview mirror. "What kind of question is that?"

Kori shook her head. "I asked you the question first."

He sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair. "I not going to beat around the bush so I'm just going to come out with it…I'm dating her because you left me hanging by a string, Kori. I'm dating her because she's all I can really have right now." He averted his eyes to the road making sure avoid her eyes. "I'm dating her…because I'm still in love with you."

Kori heart had never beaten so fast in her life. _He's still in love with me?_ Her heart fluttered with the thought.

The rest of the way to the hotel was silent. Neither dared to look at each other. They reached the hotel so after, Kori getting out as soon as it pulled up out front. Kori didn't ask him too, but he followed her all the way to her door.

"So when are you going to get your own apartment?" he asked hoping he could spark a conversation.

Kori shrugged. "When I get enough money I guess." She opened up the door and stepped inside but turned around to thank him for the ride.

"Thanks for the ride I-"

"So you're not going to invite me in?" he asked as he lead up against the door.

Kori suddenly was at a struggle for words. "I-I don't think that's a good idea."

"I wonder why." He walked right into the room and sat down in one of the sofas provided by the hotel.

Kori stood there at the door shocked that he had just walked right past her. "So you're just going to sit here and do what?"

"Talk. It's really all we can do," he replied.

_This is going to be a longer night than I thought._

"Well, I'm going to take a shower so you can stay, you can leave, just do whatever just as long as you don't touch my stuff. Okay?" She grabbed some clothes from her closet and entered the bathroom.

Richard on the other hand, wandered. He eventually came upon a photo album. Sitting down on the bed, he flipped through it, smiling at every picture he came upon. He was surprised to see that she still had pictures of them when they were a couple.

He lost track of time and before he knew it, Kori stepped out of the steaming hot bathroom. He quickly closed the book but she saw it anyways.

"Didn't I tell you not to go through my stuff? Give me that." She walked over to him to grab for it but he pulled it away.

"Why do you still have pictures of us?"

"I-I kind of…cherish them," she mumbled. She made a grab for it once more but he pulled it back again.

"What was that?" He smirked. He loved taunting her like this.

Kori was getting frustrated now. "I said I cherish them okay! Can I get my book now please?"

He willingly gave it back to her and walked over to her bathroom. Because of the extreme steam, the mirror was fogged up and he wiped enough off with his hand to see himself. She came in behind him.

"Richard, tell me why you're really here."

He looked at her through the mirror. "Truthfully, I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"You could of done that any other time. Why now?"

"Because I feel like I've waited too long. And it's not like you really gave me a choice. You've been avoiding me since you got here and quite frankly, I don't know why. I still haven't even gotten an explanation as to why you left in the first place." He turned around to face her. "And that's why I'm determined to get some answers from you, verbally or physically."

She shuttered when he put his hands on her arms. "What do you mean by physically?" she asked even though she clearly knew exactly what he meant.

"I think you know exactly what I mean," he said as he closed the gap between them.

Kori couldn't say that she didn't enjoy the feel of his lips on hers after so long. More or less she was ecstatic. But she knew it was wrong. But she didn't have the power to stop him.

His tongue ran across the bottom of her lip, asking for access and she willingly gave in as her hands snaked around his neck. He backed her into the wall, grabbing her waist and wrapping her legs around his waist. She melted under his touch as his hands reached under her shirt and underneath her bra to massage her breast. She couldn't help the moan that passed through her lips when he started playing with her nipple.

"Richard, this isn't right…" she breathed out a little above a whisper as he began kissing her neck and lower.

"It doesn't have to be right. Maybe all you need to do is feel," he said between kisses.

Her hands were soon entangled in his hair, toying with it. He was about to unhook her bra when his phone started ringing. Frustrated with the interruption, he picked it up letting go of Kori in the process. She was a little more than disappointed but at the same time, relieved that it didn't go any further. God knows how much further she would have gone.

"Hello?" Richard asked in an irked voice. He paused for a moment before speaking.

"Okay, fine I'm on my way…alright bye." He hung up the phone. Richard sighed before he looked at Kori with sad eyes.

"Listen, I'm sorry I never meant for it to go that far it's just that—"

Kori cut him off. "We're both at fault here. I guess you better go before we do something we both regret."

He nodded before heading to the door but stopped half way. "I know you know about the anniversary but I want to know if you're coming."

"I don't know, do you want me too?"

Richard smiled.

"I'd really like that." And with that he was gone. But not before leaving a very mystified Kori behind.

_Some night._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10 is done and quite fast at that. If there's any confusion at all, don't hesitate to ask even though I'm quite confused myself. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep an eye out for the next one. I'm doing the best I can to update faster so hopefully this was good enough. Remember, ideas and suggestions are always welcomed. I do run out of ideas fast.**

_**Canadianth22**_


	11. Secret Bonding: Part 1

**AN: Chapter 11 up. Enjoy.**

* * *

_**A Thing for Passion**_

_**Chapter 11**_

-You and Me the Sun and Moon, lighting away each others' gloom, glowing light keeping me right, soft warm rays caressing away my spite.-

_His lips so soft, so warm, so needy, collapsed upon her own. His hand roamed every corner, every inch, every spot, leaving no place untouched. His hands perfectly traced her curves as his lips moved further down from her mouth to her neck. _

_She moaned when he stopped at her thighs and started massaging them. Nothing in the world mattered more at the moment except them. She felt on top of the world. And nothing could beat that at the moment. _

_**This is wrong…**_

_She ignored the voice in her head and slowly arched her back as his lips placed themselves back on her neck. _

_**This is wrong…**_

_The voice seemed to get louder the more intense the situation got. He unhooked her bra and threw it on the ground. She let out another moan when his hands began playing with her nipples. _

_**Stop now. This is wrong…**_

_Again she pushed the voice out her head and concentrated on the pleasure. Right now was her time. Their time. And nothing was going to stop her. All she wanted to do was feel. And that was the plan. _

_All of a sudden, the atmosphere seemed to change. It seemed…dark now. The kisses were no longer filled with desire…but with fierceness. More hungry and ominous. His hands reached up to cup hers and pinned it above her head. _

"_No…please… don't do this," she cried. It came out just above a whisper. All the air suddenly seemed to be cut from her throat. _

_His lips attacked her once more, this time on the lips. With his mouth crushed down on hers, all cries were muted. Her eyes shot open, frantically searching for a way out. The room was surrounded by black and the only thing present was the bed and them. _

_And then she saw him. But he wasn't alone. __**She **__was at his side. Holding his hand. Tears filled her eyes as he looked at her and smiled. Then without so much as a word, he vanished with __**her**__ still by his side. _

_**Told you to stop…**_

_No…no…no…no. This couldn't be. Why did he leave her with this monster? Didn't he love her? Why didn't he protect her?_

_**You're no longer his one and only…**_

_That's right. He had __**her **__now. He loved __**her**__ more than she. _

_**But it was your fault… You left…**_

_And if she had stuck around, would they have stayed together anyway? _

_The room started to turn as he went lower. Who was this man? He wasn't the one she was supposed to make love to. Where was __**he**__? __**He **__should have been the one taking his spot._

_His kisses soon turned to bites and she started to cry out in pain. Tears rolled out her eyes as she pleaded for him to stop. Surprising, he did. But as he lifted his head the dark shadows slowly revealed the venomous smile tugging on his lips. _

"_Now why would I do that?" he asked coolly. His smile broadened as he lifted his head all the up, revealing his entire face. It was Xavier._

"_Baby, we're just getting started."_

_He pulled out a knife out of nowhere and raised it in the air, getting ready to stab her._

"_Say hello to your friends for me!" Before the knife plummeted into her…_

Kori woke up. Screaming nonetheless. Covered in cold sweats and panting, Kori made her way into the bathroom. Her hair was a mess and her face was drained of its color. Her eyes still held fatigue in them. What was strange dream. And about an unlikely person nonetheless.

Already up and certain she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon, she hopped back into the bed and turned on the TV. She found a late night show playing and kept on that channel for the time being. But she didn't watch it. Her thoughts were too wrapped up on the dream.

_Why would I have a dream like that? And especially of Xavier at that? _

Xavier trying to kill her? She just couldn't get passed that. But the more she thought about it, the more that little voice in the back of the head kept saying…

**Don't trust him.**

But why would she not have a reason to? Her thoughts were interrupted by a flash of lightning and the rumble of thunder. She pulled the covers well above her head and crunched up into a ball.

Thunderstorms were never her favorite.

_This is going to be one sleepless night. _And on sleepless night indeed it was.

* * *

Today was the day.

It was time to settle.

Kori got out of bed despite her lack of sleep but brushed it off anyway figuring she had more important things to do than sleep. She got out of bed and did her morning rituals then pulled on a pair of white shorts and a green cap-sleeve wrap top that showed a bit of cleavage. Before going out the door, she slipped on a hat and sunglasses. It was time to do some apartment shopping.

In the next two hours, Kori had been through six apartments with no available hope. They were either too small, too expensive, or both. She walked around aimlessly until she got fed up and decided to go get lunch.

She didn't bother taking the rent-a-car because the apartment complexes were not that far. But instead of staying in the area, she had unconsciously wandered out further giving her more walking to do.

_You could've just taken the car, _she scolded herself. Not only was her feet killing her, but she realized that when her stomach started growling, she also hungry. Mentally slapping herself, she stopped to look for the nearest Subway.

But her breath got hitched in her throat when she saw something…or more like someone staring at her from the far end of the street. She couldn't make out who exactly it was since he—or she (which she seriously doubted)—was so far away and had a hood on even though the weather was blazing hot. Her heart beat quickened as the figure slowly started to approach her.

As he came closer she caught a glimpse of what seemed like a smirk on his face. Panic filled her body as she slowly turned around and started walking toward the crosswalk. When she turned back around to see where he was, Kori almost let out a scream. Not only had he gotten across the street in such little time, but he was no within twenty feet of her.

And she still couldn't see his face. Just the smirk.

Not realizing where she was currently heading, she pushed through the crowd of people waiting at the crosswalk and steeped onto the paved road. Unaware that a car was coming full speed until the last minute, she finally let out a scream and closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

It never came.

At the last minute, Richard pulled her out of harm's way. He pulled her onto the sidewalk where she collapsed in his arms.

* * *

"Kori? Kori, can you hear me?"

Her eyes slowly opened only to find Richard hovering over her. She didn't know where she was but if she were to take a wild guess, she would have said Starbucks. What other café had just comfortable booths?

"Where am I?" Kori asked in a surprisingly weak voice. Richard smiled at her.

"Well to play back the events; you ran into the road and almost got hit by a car, I saved you, you passed out, I brought you here, and here we sit. By the way, do you mind explaining what exactly you were thinking back there?"

Kori sat up and grabbed the unopened water bottle on the table. The cold bottle sent shivers down to her feet. She took a sip before speaking.

"To tell you the truth, I don't even know myself." Kori thought back when she was running from the strange man. Was he real? Or was it just her imagination? Whatever it was, it sure gave her something new to fear.

Caught up in her thoughts, Kori didn't realize Richard was staring at her. If he hadn't caught her in time, how would he have acted? His heart would've been crushed that's for sure. But just how badly would this have affected him?

"What are you staring at?" she asked him. Instead of answering her directly, he pulled her into a tight hug. Though a little surprised by the sudden action, Kori hugged him back.

"I don't know what possessed you to walk out in the middle of the road, but I'm glad I caught you in time. I don't know what I would've done if you got hit by that car," he whispered into her ear.

For the second time that day, Kori's heart quickened its pace. Did he say what she thought he just said? What was she to make of this situation?

_Why so much questions? Just let it flow, _her mind suggested.

He pulled back after he realized what he just said though he didn't regret it. A blush crept upon her face and she looked away.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me."

He waved it off. "It was nothing."

Silence overtook and became unbearable to the two. Luckily Kori saved the moment when she started laughing. Richard turned to her, puzzled.

"What so funny?" he asked.

"It's funny how whenever we're together, we never have anything say. Even after eight years, the only thing we can really do is start these uncomfortable silences. I just…find that kind of odd."

He found truth in her words. Why couldn't they talk like they did eight years ago?

_Maybe because there are still unresolved issues that need to be approached before we can take a step forward he thought. _

Wanting to not ruin the moment, he kept his mouth shut.

Kori stomach began to growl again and this time Richard. He arched an eyebrow and smiled.

"Hungry I guessing?" he asked.

Kori nodded her head, a smile tugging at her lips as well. "Very much, actually." He offered to treat her for some pizza, which she refused.

"You saved me once you don't need to save me again."

He brushed it off and dragged her to the pizza place anyway where they sat and talked while they ate. Both enjoying each other's company, they lost track of time. By the time Richard looked at his watch, he was already ten minutes late getting back to the office. And the meeting he was supposed to go to was going to start in five.

_I would have really been happy to avoid Bruce's voice. I'm in for it today. _He told Kori he needed to leave immediately for a meeting.

Kori felt really bad about wasting his time and probably getting in trouble for it. "I'm so sorry I kept you here so long. I mean if it wasn't for me-"

"Kori, you have nothing to apologize for. If I get in trouble, then so be it. I mean, it's not like they can fire me for being late. I'm CEO. I important to this company since Bruce will soon be stepping down. Late or not, they need me."

Before going back to work, he dropped Kori back home.

"Is there any way that I can repay you for today?" Kori asked as she got out the car.

He smirked. "I've got a couple of things in mind but when I think of something that's decent and we can both agree on, I'll let you know," Richard said jokingly.

Kori blushed. They said their "byes" and went their separate days. _Can't wait to see what's in store on Saturday._

_

* * *

_

The day before the party, Rachael had called her to tell her that Richard was going to pick her up.

"Why? I have my own ride."

Rachael shrugged though Kori couldn't see it. "I don't know. He told me to call you and tell you."

"Alright then."

So here she was standing in front of the hotel with a big red mesh beach bag loaded with extra clothes and a couple other accessories needed for later. To say the least, Kori was more than excited to take a day off. And with friends at that.

She glanced at her watch for fifth time that hour. _Where was he?_

As if reading her thoughts, Richard's car pulled up into view. He stepped out of the car once he parked it. But he didn't shut it off.

"Took you long enough. Where were you? Ireland?" she asked as she maneuvered her way inside the Mustang.

He chuckled. "The drive is longer than you think." Instead of getting back into the car, he made his walked to the entrance of the building.

She rolled down the window and shouted, "Where are you going?"

"I have to take care of some business."

Richard didn't take long, maybe a couple of minutes before he came back. After he drove off the premises she chose to ask him why he wanted to pick her up.

"It's a long drive and I'm sure you wouldn't have been able to find it anyway."

"If you gave me enough time, I would have."

"I highly doubt that," he replied. "Besides, with what happened the other day, I don't know if I like the idea of you going by yourself."

Kori frowned. "I can handle myself thank you very much. And if it bothered you so much, why not ask Rachael to pick me up? She lives closer."

That Richard couldn't even answer himself. Why _didn't _he just ask Rachael to pick her up? Instead of answering, he shrugged his shoulders hoping that she would drop the subject with that.

She did.

"Where exactly are we going anyway?"

He jumped on the highway before answering. "To a very special place of mine."

"And where exactly would that be?" Kori asked.

Richard turned to her and smiled. "You'll see. But I can tell you this much, you're going to need some suntan lotion."

Kori dug through her bag and pulled out the lotion. "Came ready and prepared."

He laughed. "I can see that. With a big ass bag like that, it looks like you brought your whole room. What do you have in there anyway?" He grabbed her bag and starting rummaging through it. She grabbed it back with brisk force.

"Hey, you don't grab a woman's belongings and start searching it. It's just plain rude." She opened the bottled lotion and stretched one of her legs out on the dashboard and started to lotion it.

Richard wasn't going to lie. He had a hard time keeping his eyes on the road when she did that. With her black and red floral print dress riding up and half of her cleavage showing while bent over, it was so much more than a turn on.

"Then I guess you should know that it's rude to tease a guy like that while he's driving. It is much of a distraction," he confessed.

She slowly stopped what she was doing and put her leg back down. She giggled. "I guess that wouldn't be very wise then."

He grunted before saying, "You think?"

They drove for another half an hour before they exited off the ramp. It would've taken another half hour to jump back on the ramp but Richard made a stop to get gas and food at the 7/11.

"Do you want anything?" he asked as he got out the car. She followed.

"I'm fine, I'm not hungry."

He didn't budge from his spot beside the car and neither did his focus on her. He had one of those "I know you're lying" looks.

Kori sighed. "Okay, okay, fine. Get me a sprite with a hot dog. Shesh, you never give up do you?"

"Only when it comes to you. By the way, can you pump the gas for me?"

"What am I, your butler now?" Kori didn't wait for any answer and started pumping the gas after he went inside got the items and paid for the gas.

After fifty dollars droned into the tank, they took off and reentered the highway. Kori ate her hotdog in peace for a while. She was surprised by the fact that she was hungrier than she anticipated.

"Thanks for the…hotdog. I guess I was hungry," Kori confessed when she finished.

Richard smiled at her. "You see, know you. You never want anyone to help you or do anything for you. That's why I tend to do the opposite of what you say."

Kori turned to face him. "So you think you know me now?" Her words didn't sound harsh. More like playful and taunting.

"Kori I've known you from way back when. You've always been this way." There was some truth to his words. She had to agree. But she wasn't going to back down. Or at least not without a fight.

"Oh, like you're any better. You flirt too much to see your flaws."

Richard started to laugh. "It's a fight you're looking for, isn't it?"

"Damn right. But you might as well give up now. I doubt you're going to win anyway."

"Oh yeah, and what makes you say that?"

Kori gave him a knowing smirk. "I always do."

And so they battled for rest of the right there, even up until he pulled into the drive way. In the middle her argument, she stopped when she saw the house. She got out the car and stared at the immense house before her eyes.

"This is beautiful," she murmured.

_Just like you _he thought as he pulled in beside her.

She turned to him with a confused look on her face.

"What?" she asked.

He too was confused. "What?"

"You said something."

Did he say that out loud? "It's nothing."

He led her to the main entrance of the house and opened the door for her. But she didn't go inside. Instead she ventured to the back of the house where below the ledge was the beach. It had a beautiful view of the whole beach and the sun. It was her ideal place.

Around the back was also a pool and Jacuzzi, which she noticed was currently being occupied by the unexpected: Barbara. Kori mentally scolded herself for not going straight into the house and discovering her later.

_I'm already here so I might as well say hi._ Kori walked up to the Jacuzzi side where Barbara was currently residing. Her head was laid back on the pavement with her eyes closed.

"Hey," she greeted coolly. Barbara opened one eye to see who it was that invaded her privacy.

"Ah…do I…know you?" she asked uncertainly.

"I'm the girl that spilled the drink on your dress the other night?"

As if getting hit with reality, Barbara suddenly had a flash. "Ooohhh, it's you. Yeah I remember you." A look of disappointment crossed her face but just as quickly as it came, it vanished.

Kori thought this was a good time to reconcile. "Look, I'm sorry about that night. It was truly an acc—"

Barbara put up her hand to interrupt her. "Don't apologize. As much as I would love to blame you, it was fault too. I overreacted and that was wrong. It's not that much of a biggy. Let's just start over, okay?" She got up out of the pool and dried herself off with a nearby towel.

"Let's go inside shall we. I'm sure the others aren't here yet." Barbara made her way to the back door of the house which led to the kitchen and which Kori had seized to notice when she came around.

As they entered the huge kitchen, Kori noticed Richard taking some stuff out of the refrigerator. Barbara passed both of them without a single word and went straight to the living room to watch TV.

"I hold the door open for you and you run off. I feel used," he said jokingly. Kori walked up to him and pinched his cheeks.

"Well I'm very sorry but I had to take care of some business not to mention wonder. Deal with it." She let go and he let out a quiet "ow" while rubbing his cheeks.

"So how did it go?"

Kori smiled and shook her head. "Better than I thought, Richard. Way better."

"Good so you wouldn't mind putting up with her for the next hour or two then."

Kori had to double what he said before she answered. "The next hour? Or two?" she asked in disbelief. He nodded his head.

"That's when everybody will start coming."

Kori was even more confused now. "So why did you get me so early then?" He shrugged his shoulders hoping she would get off the subject once more. It didn't work the second time.

A smile began tugging on her lips again. This time it blossomed. This was the perfect time to taunt him. "You wanted me here didn't you?" He rolled his eyes. "Admit it, you missed me. It wasn't about me getting hurt, although that could've played a role, but you just wanted me here for yourself."

She stepped up closer to him and looked him straight in the eyes. His eyes were just so dazzling to her; she just had to see what he was truly feeling. "Am I right or…am I right?"

Kori didn't plan to see the flash of desire that surged through his eyes. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her even closer, if that were possible. Her breathing turned heavy and she started to feel…hot. If Barbara were to walk in on them…

His hands traveled down to the hem of her dress and started to play with it, his fingertips brushing against her thigh now and then which sent shivers down her spine not that she wasn't enjoying it…

He bent down and whispered into her ears, "I'm going to pass on that question." And with that, he let go of her completely, smiled, and walked off as if nothing happened.

Kori stood there in the kitchen for a good minute thinking about what the hell she got herself into. Boy couldn't she wait for what was in store for the rest of the day.

* * *

**I intended for this chapter to be waaayyy longer but I had to cut it short due to its length. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and If you did, I guarantee you will like the next one too since it's a continuation. That way I can add what I was going to do for this chapter add more for the next. **

**Once more, I hope you enjoyed and I'd appreciate if I get your feedback. And I am working on the next chapter as I write.**

_**Canadianth22**_


	12. Secret Bonding: Part 2

**AN: Chapter 13 is up. Enjoy. "Secret Bonding: Part 2"**

* * *

**A Thing for Passion**

_**Chapter 12**_

_-Love is an essence. An essence of life.- _

_What the hell was I thinking? _Richard thought as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Mentally kicking himself for being so reckless, he changed into more comfortable attire. Just as he pulled the blue shirt on his head, Barbara came into the room.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here?" he asked as he came closer to her, but she just backed up. She closed the door behind her.

"Richard, we need to talk." He could see the concern in her eyes but her face remained emotionless.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed before turning her face. She didn't dare look at him. "Do I not mean anything to you?"

Richard, confused, furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

She laughed a bittersweet laugh. "As if you don't already know, I saw you Richard! I saw you in the kitchen with her. I wasn't going to say anything but I just couldn't hold it in. How could you do that to me Richard?" She finally looked him in the eyes, her filling with tears.

This time it was he who avoided eye contact. He didn't know what to say to make her feel better. He wasn't even sure if he could say anything to make her feel better. _I'm such a fucking idiot._

"Do you love me at all Richard?" she asked. Barbara walked up to him and looked him directly. At the strangest moment, he pictured Kori there in her spot.

"Of course I do," Richard answered though he found his words to be strained. He pulled her into a tight hug but didn't kiss her, which was unexpected.

"Then prove it. Tonight. Show me that you care. You can do that, right?"

Richard knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted his undivided attention throughout the whole night, and he just couldn't do that. He didn't think it was possible, but he found her request a little unbearable. He'd basically have to be around her 24/7. What would happen to the time he secretly planned for just him and Kori?

Forgetting she was waiting for an answer he said a quick "sure" and gave her a pack on the cheek.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." Satisfied with what she got, she left the room and headed back down stairs.

Richard knew the right thing to do was just obey her wishes. It wasn't right that he keep hurting her, especially when he knew she didn't deserve it. But he was still bothered by the situation. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his hair. _What the hell did I get myself into?_

* * *

Kori, a little disoriented from what just happened, entered the living room only to find it empty.

_Where did Barbara go?_

She was hoping to get to know her better, maybe tie up some lose ends. _So much for making amends. _Just as she got ready to sit her cell phone, which was in her bag, began to ring. She rushed to it and answered.

But there was no one on the other line. All she could hear was rapid breathing and then the line went dead. She hung up and looked at her phone. Who called? By the time she put it back in her beach bag, it rang again.

She stared at it as if it were some type of disease. Cautiously, she picks it up.

"Hello?" Again, no answer. But the heavy breathing of someone could be heard.

"Hello?" she asked again, her nerves shaving up.

"Look behind you…" a deep groggy voice ordered her. By now, Kori was about ready to pee her pants. _What the hell is going on?_

"W-what?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I said…" Someone touched her shoulder and turned her around. "…look behind you."

It was Xavier. He smiled sweetly at her as if he did nothing wrong. She placed a hand on her chest hoping that could stop the rapid beat of her heart. What she wouldn't do right now than run her fist right into his face and wipe that silly smirk off.

"That was not funny Xavier! You scared the shit out of me!"

"That was the whole point. And come on, It wasn't even that serious. Learn how to laugh at yourself."

"Why don't you learn to fuck off!" she responded fiercely.

His smile broadened. "Oh, feisty aren't we?"

Her angered built even more. He finally put up his hands to symbolize his defeat.

"Alright, alright. You win. I'm sorry. You were right and I was wrong. So what do you say we make amends in the bedroom, huh?"

Feeling at least a little better that he had the decency to apologize, though she didn't think it was all that sincere, she playfully slapped him.

"What are you doing here anyway? I don't remember you getting invited."

"I'm invited whether it's said or not. I'm not staying long though. I'm only staying long enough to see you out of that dress." His eyes drank in the form fitting black pink and red floral dress she was wearing over her black and white halter top with a center ring trim swimsuit that tied around her neck, and a scoop bottom panty.

"Well I guess you'll be going home earlier than you thought," she said jokingly. He rounded her and grabbed her from the back, pulling her close to him. He rested his chin on her shoulder and her hair to the other shoulder.

"That's what you think," he whispered into her ear. She knew he was just trying to get to her. And he knew it was working. But he decided to not push anything too far. He released her soon enough, Kori being quite thankful, and left her in the living room once again alone.

She shook her head and walked to the back door in the kitchen. Wanting to check out the tempting pool she opened the door and stepped out. But she stopped midway to the pool when she saw Richard and Barbara sitting with their feet in the pool. Richard was behind her and talking to her but he was interrupted when Barbara kissed him passionately on the lips.

Kori's vision began to blur but she quickly blinked them back. Why cry when she knew it would never be? She completely blew her chance long ago. It wouldn't be fair to keep up this charades. She quietly retreated back inside and waited until everyone else arrived.

**TTT**

_**I have something to say but the words are caught in my throat,  
they're piling up and I'm starting to choke.  
The air can't pass and I'm suffering a stroke,  
a stroke of pain and depression and I fear I'll soon croak.**_

**I don't know what to do;  
these blank thoughts leave me without a clue.  
The green eyes through which I see have become clouded;  
others can see that my mind has been shrouded.**

**People ask me "Love, what's wrong?  
What has happened to the one I once loved?"  
These I cannot answer because I honestly don't know,  
I've become a one word crow.**

**My feet have just carried me to the dark abyss my mind has become,  
they've lost track of how to get back.  
I'm lost, forever lost in this oblivion.**

**TTT**

The party was booming and slightly overcrowded. It came as an unexpected surprise that there were so much people, especially lots unknown. Everyone came around the time Kori spaced out on the couch after her little encounter. Currently, Victor was managing the music with Karen as his assistance; Gar and Rachael were managing the drinks and the shot games being played by the outside bar; and lastly, Richard and Barbara were by the beach acting like they haven't seen each other in years.

It absolutely disgusted her.

Kori couldn't dare to look at them. She was mad that she couldn't have him; she was mad that Barbara had him; she was mad she wasn't in Barbara's place; she was mad that he was ignoring her. And she was mad that she made the mistake of leaving in the first place, causing all this unwanted drama.

"This is all my fault," she murmured to herself as she sipped her drink. She was sitting on the staircase that led to the beach. Kori was so fixated on the pair before her eyes she didn't notice someone coming to sit beside her.

"Why aren't you enjoying yourself with everybody else?" asked the guy responsible for the size of the party, Wally. She smiled.

"Because I just want to sight see right now."

She and Wally went way back to high school. He was the one who introduced Richard and Kori. He was the one responsible for starting their romance. She was thankful for what he did and having him around. Wally followed her gaze to the beach and started to laugh.

"Those two are something else. This front that they're pulling, it isn't really that convincing. Or at least not to me." He shook his head. "But I am curious as to how their wedding is going to be. I bet the whole city's going to be there."

Kori was puzzled. Her eyes furrowed as she turned to him.

"Wedding?"

"Didn't he tell you? They're engaged. I'm not exactly sure when they're going t be married since he's been holding it off for quite some time now. But I'm sure by the end of the year; Richard will be a married and untouchable man."

The words hit her like a ton of bricks to the face. Why didn't she notice it before? Why was she never told? Her mood suddenly changed. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to get out.

_No, I've got to face this. I can't run anymore. I have to face this. _

Kori took a deep breath and forced the sorrow down her throat with the champagne in her hands. By the high afternoon came, Kori was tipsy. It took a lot to get her drunk and she was sure on her way to that destination. She figured if she got drunk, her problems would leave her, just for this one night. Her decision was to live it out tonight deal with the consequences tomorrow.

And she was already half way there.

So far, she had made it as far as body shots. They were pouring rum cream (Gar's choice) down a guy's back, who by the way she did not know or care, and it was Kori's job to catch it with her tongue before it went "too far." Everyone was yelling, "Chug! Chug! Chug!"

She was enjoying herself fine, that is until Barbara came up and wanted to give it a try. That right there spoiled the mood and Kori quietly retreated somewhere she thought she could get a piece of mind.

And off to the beach she was. Kori challenged nearly everyone to a swimming contest since no one was able to beat her so far. Then she experimented with surfing for a bit, and finally she ended up playing volleyball with a couple of guys. And she was on a winning streak. After a while, everybody body wanted to play her.

_I guess all those years in high school playing volleyball really does pay off, _she thought as she smash the ball on the ground over her opponents' side.

"25-16! Kori's team wins!" said the guy who was scoring. Kori's teammates high-fived her excitedly. They told her good job and back into positions, ready to take on anyone else.

"I get next play! I'm on Kori's team," Gar said as he ran up to her. Kori only had but three people on her team; she was willing to add more. But the other three ended up leaving for a snack.

"Alright, get into position." Other people wanted to join her team including Rachael who was watching from the crowd. In the end, Kori ended up playing with and against her friends. Rachael and Gar were on her team and other was Victor, who she already knew was good at this game, Wally, and Karen.

But she didn't plan on Richard joining the game. Her smile fell when joined Victor's team. She wasn't only just made that he joined, but she was also mad that he joined, and had a good chance of winning. Back in high school, he was the only other person she never could win against since she used him to practice. In fact, if it wasn't for him, she probably wouldn't even have these skills.

She thought quick of a way to get him off the team. And then the idea came to her.

"You can't have four players on your team if we only have three. It's not fair," she pointed out. But before they could respond, at worst possible time, Xavier decided to interfere.

"I'll be on your team," he insisted. She didn't want to be mean and tell him "no" and didn't want to explain why she said it, so she reluctantly agreed.

Before serving the ball, Kori did a little taunting. "Get prepared to get your ass beat today." The ball hit their side before they had a chance to respond to the comment and to the ball.

"That's a foul! You distracted us!" Richard said as he came up to the net and threw the ball at her. She caught it as approached him.

"It's not my fault your attention span is small," she responded. As she walked back to the end line that was drawn in the sand, she heard a couple of snickers. She wasn't sure if they came from her teammates or the crowd that had drawn around them. Either way, she felt satisfied.

Ten minutes into the game and they were already ties 16-16. Kori was sweating from the amount of running she did. Her dress was starting to weigh on her. _Bad idea putting it back on after I got out the water. _

Kori, not wanting to make a scene, dealt with her problems for another ten minutes before they took a tie break. As she drunk her martini by the bar, Richard sat down next to her.

"You know you're not going to win right?"

"And what makes you say that? My skills are just as good as yours," Kori said. She tried to ignore the cockiness in his voice. He sometimes became like that when he started to become competitive.

"But not better," Richard threw back. He drank off the rest of his drink before throwing away the cup, and then stood in front of Kori. She turned to him with a smile.

"You want to bet? Fifty dollars says I win."

He nodded his head thinking of how easy it would be to win.

"You might as well hand over the money because to me, you've already lost."

"I'm not handing anything over anything until you I see that you are defeated," she said as she pointed a finger at his chest.

"Alright then. But if I win, not only do you have to pay me," he stepped closer to her toned down, "you're going have to do me a private favor." With that, he left to go join the others back on the beach.

_What kind of favor?_

Within five minutes, the game resumed with much agility and exhaust. It didn't take long for the game to lead to another tie. But this time, whoever got the last point, official won.

It was Kori's turn to serve for the final round. Since Richard was looking at her from the other side and they were close enough to each other, she decided to give him a good view. She bent down lower in order for the dress to sink low at the front, showing off much cleavage. He looked daze from the other side when she did that, so she took her chances and served.

Even with the others guarding every corner, she still made the shot but not noticing Richard's smirk. _What the hell is he smiling about?_

With everybody else cheering and distracted, Kori approached Richard but this time went under the net.

"What are you smiling about?" Kori asked suspiciously.

He shrugged his shoulders and kept the smile on his face. "Oh nothing."

Kori thought hard and then it hit her. If she wasn't so concentrated on his sexy smile, she would've noticed that Richard barely attempted to catch the ball.

"You threw the challenge didn't you?" she asked. His smiled only widened, showing off a bit of his perfect pearly whites. "Why?!"

"Because I want a chance to beat you at my own game," he explained. Kori crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"And what game is that?"

He pretended to be hurt and shocked. "Don't tell me you forgot who it was that brought our school their first state championship in basketball?"

How could she forget? It was also thanks to him joining the team in high school that they met. She was a cheerleader who cheered for the Lions basketball team. Wally was also on that team. That's how it all started.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to play a game against you in basketball, knowing that I'm going to lose, so you can win your bet?"

"That's right."

"You're on!" It wasn't that she didn't want the fifty dollars, but she was more curious as to what Richard had in store for her.

He left briefly but not before saying, "You might want to change before you come out on court."

She rushed to the bathroom with her bag once she got back inside and change. To say the least, she was surprisingly eager to play basketball with him…alone. Kori remembered all the times they used play together. It always led to something else in the end.

_Maybe that's what I'm really looking forward to,_ she thought as she stepped out of the bathroom and into the crowded hallway. Maybe that was also the reason for her outfit. It certainly got some guys' attention.

Kori was dressed in another halter top bikini, but this time green, with a pink button up shirt over it. She tied up the front of it so that her stomach was showing and left the buttons open which showed off her bikini top. She completed her outfit with white drawstring shorts and black flip flops.

She walked out and onto the court hidden by trees, searching for Richard. The closer she got, she caught sight of him. He too had changed into a sweatpants and a wife-beater.

Currently throwing free throws, Kori decided to sneak up on him and throw off his game. Just as he was about to shoot, she covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?"

He pretended to think. "Uh, Santa?" She laughed and took her hands off his eyes.

"Ho, ho, ho," she responded. He took that last shot before looking at Kori. His eyes slowly drifted in search of every exposed area on her body.

"So Miss Daisy Dukes, are you planning on using that outfit as a distraction?"

"I don't know." She began to model it in front of him. "Is it working so far?"

He closed in the gap between their bodies. "Oui, Madame," he said as he hugged her from behind. She pulled away before he had a chance to get too comfortable and picked up the basketball, unaware of the view she was giving him.

"Are we going to play or what?"

He licked his lips before replying, "Oh yeah, we're going to be playing alright."

And the games began. Kori didn't think it was possible to have so much fun losing a game, but she did. The amount of stunts and distractions she tried to pull and nothing seemed to phase him. It was hard enough trying to get a point in.

Now it was her turn to start it off and she was determined to get the shot. She knew he try to come from behind to take the ball so when he did, she pressed herself against him trying to hold him off while using sex appeal. Another failed attempt.

"You can try to use all the sex appeal you have, buts it's not going to work," he whispered into her hear before taking the ball and taking the shot. Now she frustrated.

"This is not far! It's been so long since I played. I don't know how to play anymore!" she complained as she sat on the ground. Richard stood over her.

"I'll teach you but on one condition," Richard offered. Kori looked up at him suspiciously.

"And what kind of condition is that?"

"You have to do me another private favor."

"What's up with these private favors?"

He smiled. "You'll see. Now get up, pupil." She giggled as he helped her up and then grabbed the ball, handing it to her.

"Okay, first thing you should always remember when playing: don't focus on the ball as much as you should the net. The net is what holds the score, not the ball. Make sure you are in comfortable lining with the net." He took hold of her shoulders and positioned her.

"Then, you make sure your form is good. When you're about to shoot, you stay in that form. This is how your form is supposed to be." He demonstrated the form to her and she tried to imitate it but didn't get it right. Elated at the thought that he would have an excuse to be close to her, he corrected her form from behind her.

"This is how you do it," he said, lifting her arms a little higher and correcting her wrist formation. Erotic thoughts began to cross her mind when she felt his breathing on her neck. Secretly, she was wishing he would just take her right there. Unfortunately though, he released her.

"This brings back too many memories," Richard admitted and he lay on the ground with his hands behind his head. She let go of the ball and followed pursuit but sat instead.

"I'm not going to lie but I agree."

His eyes wondered to the sky, thinking about all the fun they used to have together. Why did it have to change?

After a moment of silence, he asked, "Do you think things would ever be straight between us?"

Kori suddenly found a fondness to playing with the leaf on the ground. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think that we'll ever be able to have that special bond back?" Kori emeralds found his blue eyes.

"Richard, we'll always have a special bond. That won't ever change no matter how far apart we are."

Richard took a deep breath. "I wish things could go back to the way to the way they were."

"So do I," Kori mumbled.

Silence befell them again but Kori couldn't take it. "Do you want to take a picture?"

"Sure."

Kori grabbed her camera from her bag (she did bring it out there) and turned it on. Before she took a picture of him, however, he stopped her.

"I'm not taking the picture without you." So she accepted and one picture turned in to four and four turned into eight. They took all kinds of pictures: silly, funny, normal, and bit romantic as well.

In one shot, Richard ended up stealing a kiss from Kori but only on the check. The last picture was taken by the wall surrounding the court where Kori was in front of him while he once again was behind her and backed into the wall. It was almost like a recreation of the photo she left behind in the apartment. When they overview the photos, they were surprised as to how good they still looked together.

"You know, those photos only confirm it," he pointed out. She didn't need to ask what he meant by that because she already knew. Still staring at the last picture, Richard snatched the camera from her hands.

"Hey!" She reached for the camera put he held it away from her. With them back on the ground, Kori had to reach over him just to get her camera. And he was doing it purposely too. All he wanted was an excuse as to hold her in whatever position that was.

When she reached over him, he pulled her on top of him. She stiffen was she realized what just happened. His hands landed on her waist and began stroking her sides.

"Richard, what are you doing?" she asked in weak voice. The sexual tension sure was getting thicker.

"I just want to feel," he said just about a whisper. She sucked in a breath as his hands traveled under her shirt. With her siding on him in a very…vital spot, she could feel his growing need. And as his grew, so did hers. She closed her eyes as his hands wondered inside her bikini top and started massaging her.

An unexpected moan exited her mouth, which only put more heat in the situation. She was so overtaken by the feeling of need, she didn't notice when she started grinding on him. He stopped what he was doing and grabbed her waist, in a way also pushing her down harder.

"Oh, Kori. If only you know what you're doing to me right now," Richard whispered. Their panting became a little heavy and the need only grew bigger. Richard was on the verge of throwing her on her back and just her taking right then and there.

And as he turned her over, he was determined too. Her legs wrapped around him, and in the process, pulling him closer if that were possible. His lips found hers in a fierce passionate kiss. Kori's hands found their way to the hem of his shirt and swiftly pulled it off.

Her fingers lightly traced his six-pack abdomen while her other hands played in his hair. With his lips still affixed with hers, he loosened the knot in the front of her shirt with one hand and opened it. He didn't waste any time pulling up the bikini top even with it still hooked in. His hands immediately began playing with them, causing multiple moans from her. But their fun was short lived when Wally and Victor came running toward them.

"Hey Richard! Where have you be—'' Victor stopped mid-sentence when he saw the sight before his eyes. Richard quickly jumped off of Kori and pulled back on his shirt. Kori pulled down her bikini top and tied back up her shirt. Both were extremely flushed and embarrassed that they had just gotten caught.

"Do I even want to know?" Wally asked, more amused by the situation than shocked.

Richard helped Kori up and she brushed off her clothes and fixed back her hair. Without a word, she picked up her things and passed by all of them and went back in the house. She was too embarrassed to talk to any of them, especially her friends. Getting caught was not part of the plan.

Back with Richard, the guys were just staring at him with different expressions. Wally was quite amused by the fact that they would do something like that out in the open and so risky. Victor on the other hand was slightly angry. He was mad at the fact that Kori, whom he considered a baby sister, was exposed like that in the wide open. But the other half was glad that it was with Richard and not somebody else.

"That was…awkward," Wally said. Not knowing what to say or even if he could say anything, Richard began walking to the house but was stopped when Victor grabbed him.

"I don't think so, buddy. You are staying out here, in the clear, and far away from Kori until you get your head cleared.

"Yeah. We don't want you fucking in the bathroom," Wally added with a laugh.

"I wasn't like that, I swear. I-I just…" Richard couldn't figure out how to explain what just happened.

"You don't need to explain, man. Just clear your head and steer clear of Kori for a while. Just be thankful nobody else caught you." Victor led him the beach area and sat him down.

"Be thankful your supposed fiancée didn't catch you." With that they left him to bear with his problems. He thought long and hard about how what happened was going to affect their relationship.

_Where do we go from here?_ God knows what's in store for the next time they meet.

* * *

**Oh, but the party is not done yet. There's more to the story don't worry. I didn't expect this chapter to be so long and still I couldn't fit my last part in there. So it's going to be in chapter 13. Hope you liked this chapter because I sure did. **

**Thank you for reading and I would appreciate some feedback if you don't mind. **

**Until next time, **

_**Canadianth22**_


	13. Behind Closed Doors

**AN: Chapter 13 up. Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Thing for Passion**

_Chapter 13_

Kori felt humiliated and embarrassed as she walked back to the house. Never in her life had she stoop so low as to sleep with—or in her case _almost_ sleep with—an engaged man. But she couldn't help shake the feeling of desire that she felt whenever she thought about the event. It felt good to relive the feeling of his lips against her skin, his hands roaming the sensual parts of her body. It felt good to think that he was once again hers.

The whole way back to the house, her face was flushed. She entered the house wanting to get away from everybody. Feeling as though at first glance, everybody would have seen through the disguise she attempted to put on, she ventured upstairs and found an empty guest room that wasn't occupied by a horny couple.

But upon entering, curiosity got the best of her when she came across a cracked door to a room at the end of the hall. Slowly, she made her way to the door and opened it. With the enormity of the room, she took a wild guess that it was the master bedroom, Richard and Barbara's room.

The king sized bed that sat against the wall by the sliding door leading to the outside balcony, was neatly spread with blue and white linen. Two night stands stood the bed. Also in the room were two sofas, a plasma screen TV, a gigantic walk-in closet that was beside a remote controlled fireplace, and a large bathroom.

_This room is bigger than my whole hotel room! _She thought as she walked around the room, observing some of its finer features. Because the king-sized bed looked so welcoming, Kori plopped down on it. The scent of Richard still lingered within the sheets, causing Kori sink deeper into the pillows. Before she had a chance to fully relax herself, something caught her eye on the nightstand.

On it was a turned over picture frame behind the lamp. She picked it up but gasped when she saw the picture. It was a picture of her and Richard. The same picture she left at her apartment when she left. And the same picture Richard had found and kept for the past eight years.

Kori couldn't believe that he would keep it after so long. Her eyes began to well up with tears

He actually cared.

Kori got up and searched for her bag, stuffing the picture inside of it. She would just leave it at that. Upon discovering the picture, Kori was now curious of what else Richard had hidden in this room. She got off the bed, made her way to the walk-in closet and began to explore.

* * *

_With Barbara_

How dare him, that stupid prick! She couldn't believe her eyes when she walked out that door only to find them "bumping boots" **(AN: my own nickname for sex lol)** on the court. That stupid red head was ruining everything she worked so hard to build. Well, she would just have to fix that by first dealing with Richard.

Walking up to his relaxed form on the beach and blocking out the direct sunlight slowly residing sun, she stood over him. Richard propped himself up on his elbows glancing up at her.

"Barbara?" Just hearing his voice added fuel to her already blazing rage.

"Don't "Barbara" me you jerk! How could you?" Her booming voice drew attention to surrounding bystanders.

Though he was sure he could already guess what she was talking about, he stilled decided to ask her what she meant.

Wrong choice.

"Don't act dumb with me! I saw you on the court with that little tramp of an ex-girlfriend of yours! You're trying to make a fool out of me aren't you?"

Stunned for words, Richard stood silent, not sure of what to say or if there was anything to say that would serve him justice. He was caught and there was nothing to do but suffer the consequences.

Barbara shook her head. "You know, I should have listened to my father when he said you were no good. I should have left when I had a chance. You're a no good piece of shit. Well, since you wanted me go, you're going to get your wish. I hope you're happy with that bitch." And with that, Barbara began back to the house, stares following after her then converting to Richard.

To say Richard was surprised and embarrassed was an understatement. He didn't know whether to follow her or let her cool off for awhile but he did know he had to fix this.

No matter how much he wanted Kori, he just couldn't keep hurting Barbara like this. It just wasn't right. And she deserved a lot better. He wouldn't have thought if didn't propose to her in the first place.

And the guilt was riding up fast.

He'd have to straighten things out between him and Kori before he could fully make up with Barbara. Richard got up from the now uncomfortable towel and walked back to the house.

_Might as well I get a head start _he thought.

* * *

_With Kori_

Disappointed wasn't the word for Kori. Pissed was more like it. After minutes of searching through clothing and hidden closet space, Kori had come up with zilch. The only thing she managed to find was a couple of books and albums.

She sat there on the floor defeated and completely drained of her energy. She spent a total of thirty minutes looking for . . . well; she couldn't remember exactly what she was looking for.

Evidence?

Of what?

That he still had feelings for her?

That he did more than care?

She wasn't sure exactly. Stretching her legs and arms, Kori got up and brushed herself off. As she did so, she noticed the picture was still in her hand.

Quietly, Kori exited the closet and headed over to the nightstand where she found the picture. Before she had a chance to settle it back in its rightful place, someone entered the room.

"What are you doing in here?" It was Richard. The worse person to bump into today.

She jumped when she heard his voice and hid the picture behind her back. "O-oh nothing. I-I was just . . . looking around. You have a nice room." She struggled for an excuse as she watching him raise an eyebrow and lean against the door frame. A well known smirk displayed against his handsome face.

"Really? So what are you hiding behind your back?" he asked suspiciously. Richard inched closer to her and she moved back as far as she could. When he was close enough that she could touch him, he reached behind her and grabbed the frame form her hands.

Richard's eyes furrowed as he stared at the photo. Kori couldn't tell if he was more happy or angry that she had found the picture.

"Where did you find this?" he asked as he held it up.

"I found it on the nightstand." The look on his face only grew more confused until he began shaking his head.

"You couldn't have. I hide this away in a secure place and hadn't taken it out for years. This doesn't make any sense. Were you going through my things?" He gave her a stern look.

Kori knew that even if she tried to lie, he would've seen right through it, so she decided to tell the truth. How else would she explain being in the room?

"Honestly, yes I was searching the room—or more like the closet—but no, I didn't go through your stuff," she explained, suddenly drawing interest in the floor.

"What were you doing looking through the closet? There's nothing in here for you."

Kori didn't know why but the words hurt her more than she expected. The search was for nothing. There was no evidence. There were no feelings. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He obviously made it clear that whatever they had before was nothing of concern now. She wasn't wanted anymore. And he was perfectly happy where he was.

But then what was that back at the court? Was it a false alarm? Was it just a sex call? Whatever it was, it sure made Kori feel a little lower than dirt.

Kori realized that he was still waiting for an answer. She kindled up enough spirit to push her feelings aside and put on the fakest smile she could manage.

"Can't a girl explore? I was just curious about what 'Mr. Macho Man' keeps in his room so I took it upon myself to do a little digging."

Richard couldn't help but chuckle. She always had a way to bring him out of his worse moods. He stared at her sparking emerald eyes and couldn't help but fall deep into them.

Her eyes. They held some sort of power over him. He found it hard to look away but had to. Reluctantly, he drew his eyes away from her and glanced back at the picture.

"Why do you have it?" Kori blurted out. She never really wanted to ask, she was more afraid of the answer than anything, but the question came out anyway.

His answer was prolonged for a while but he reluctantly answered her. He thought maybe he owed her that much. "Because I cherish it, that's why." He walked over to the nightstand and set it down neatly. "Can't a guy cherish good memories?" he asked in the same fashion she did just moments earlier.

Kori giggled at his sad attempt to imitate her. "I'm just surprised that you would keep it after all this time. I meaning, I thought you would have thrown it away after . . . I left and all . . ." She trailed off looking off t the side of the room. She couldn't bare the look of hurt on his face.

Richard managed a weak smile. "Why would you think that? I don't ever leave my past behind and you know that," he reminded. He walked up to her and took her hands. Her eyes found his.

"Kori you are _way_ more important to me than you give me credit for." He gave her hand a squeeze and then let go. He walked out of the room right after, leaving the lingering feeling of his hands on hers and a very nervous Kori behind.

---

Kori made her way to the pool, sat herself down by the pool and stuck her foot in, all the while contemplating the day's events. By now over ninety percent of the guests were gone and the sun was already set. Outside would have been as dark as ever if it weren't for the lighting from the pool bottom and the lights from inside the enormous house.

It's been more than thirty minutes since her and Richard's little "talk" and she couldn't be more than happy to be out of that situation.

For now.

The water was cool and nice, not freezing, but not warm either. It kept her awake and alert for the moment. Her calm demeanor, however, was about to be interrupted.

A light tap on her shoulder caused her to turn around. It was Rachael. Kori gave her a warm smile and patted the spot next to her. Rachael obliged.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Rachael asked taking a sip of the drink she had in her hand.

Kori shrugged her shoulders. "Just thinking."

"Seems like more than thinking to me. What about? Richard?" It was amazing how well she was able to read Kori. But then again, she could have been just stating the obvious.

Kori shook her head and smiled. "As usual."

"Yes, as usual. So tell me, does it have anything to do with what happened on the court?" Kori froze, stunned at what Rachael just said. How did she know?

With her mouth hung opened, Kori managed to ask, "How do you know about that?"

"Wally's only blurted it out not too long about. He swore that he didn't tell anyone but us, but I have my doubts. I bet by next week the whole world would know." Rachael placed her wine glass beside her and stuck her feet into the pool, leaning back on her hands.

"I am going to kill him! That is so embarrassing!" Kori seethed

Rachael giggled. "So are you going to tell me what really went down on the court? I'd rather hear it from you."

"I'd rather not actually. Where is Wally? I'm going to literally ring his neck when I see him."

"He's inside helping clean up. He's leaving after this though. Everybody's leaving."

"Including Richard? He's my ride home," Kori exclaimed.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not so sure if he's going anywhere anytime soon. From what I heard, he and Barbara got into it and she took the car back home. Apparently Richard's stupid enough to not have one of his many cars here for backups. What an idiot."

"So how am I getting home?" Kori asked.

"Beats me. I wish I take you but Gar's car is only has two seats. Sorry," Rachael apologized. She shifted and began getting up, brushing off invisible dirt on the back of her pants.

Kori gave her a sympathetic look. "It's fine. I'm sure I'll find a way home sometime tonight, don't worry. For the mean time, I think I'm just going to chill. Seems like I'm going to be here for a while."

Sliding off her shorts and stripping the shirt off to her swimsuit underneath, Kori dived into the pool. Rachael shook her and as she watched Kori resurface. "Way to live it up," she said in her usual monotone.

Kori laughed. "I might as well make the best of my time here." She dove back under the clear blue and stayed under for a while. A pair of feet was stuck into the water. Thinking it was Rachael, Kori swam towards them. She grabbed them and used them to pull her up.

"You know, I should have just drag—" She stopped abruptly when she noticed that it wasn't Rachael she was talking to. It was Richard.

_How many times am I going to bump into this one man? _She thought. She internally groaned.

"I see you're enjoying my pool," Richard said with a smile.

Kori returned the favor. "I am. I figured that since I'm going to be here for a while with apparent ride home, I should do something productive instead of just waiting."

"So you heard."

"You can thank Rachael for that." Richard cast Rachael a glare while she smiled satisfyingly.

"You should join me, it's quite nice in here," Kori said swimming backwards giving Richard somewhat of a seductive look.

"Don't tempt me, I might just," Richard replied slickly. Kori once again dove under the surface. He watched her every move until he just couldn't take it anymore. When she had her back to him, he slid off his shirt and slid quickly and quietly into the pool.

He swam under the surface so that the splashing of water wouldn't alert her. Once he found her resting on the pool ledge, he grabbed her legs and dragged her in. Kori screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile the others were inside, even Rachael who had slipped inside after Richard and Kori began talking. That's when they heard the scream. They rushed outside fearing the worse only to find Kori laughing in Richard's arms.

"What are you two doing?" asked Victor with a known smirk on his face.

"We leave you for a couple of minutes and already you can't keep your hands off of each other," Wally played along.

Richard rolled his eyes and let go of Kori, much to her disappointment. "We're just having some fun. Leave us alone."

"It looks like fun alright. Well we're about to leave so I hope you guys can stay here by yourself without supervision," Victor said.

"All of you guys?" Kori asked getting out of the pool and grabbing a towel. She threw one to Richard when he followed her. They nodded their heads.

"So soon?" Kori asked once again, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I got work tomorrow."

"I need to get to get home."

"I just don't want to be here," Rachael inputted.

Though sad that they were leaving her there with the devil, they said their good-byes and went their separate ways. By the time they drove out of the driveway, Kori was half-way dry and ready to take a shower.

Richard closed the front door and walked to Kori whom placed herself on the couch, the towel still wrapped around her.

"I guess it's just the two of us," Richard began. He looked at the clock. It was forty-five past eleven. "We should get cleaned up."

"How? I don't have anything else except for what I wore today. This is basically all I have," Kori said pointed to her bikini.

"I wouldn't mind you wearing that for the rest of the night," Richard said with a smirk.

"You perv," Kori remarked.

"And proud of it," he shot back. Richard sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I have an idea. You probably wouldn't want to but you can wear some of Barbara's clothes."

Kori shook her head. "I'm sure she wouldn't like that. I can't just wear her clothes without her permission. It seems wrong."

"Oh c'mon, she's the whole reason we're here in the first place." He began walking to the stairwell and turned back to her. "You coming or not?"

Figuring she'd rather not stay downstairs alone, she complied. She followed him right up to the master bedroom door.

"I don't trust you for me to go inside there with you alone."

He turned to her with a frown. "Why? You didn't seem to have a problem before."

"Before, we had people here. Now it's just us," Kori explained reluctantly stepping into the room and sitting on the bed.

"Honestly, I can't see why you're not happy about it." Richard rummaged through the dresser by the TV, searching for something for Kori to wear. He searched through several draws before pulling out several articles of clothing.

"You can change them if you want but these are something that you can wear for now." He handed the clothes to her. "Since you don't want to put on Barbara's clothes, I gave you one of my T-shirts and a pair of Barbara's night shorts. Hope you're satisfied with that."

He opened up the bathroom door and clicked on the lights. "You can take a shower in here if you like. There are extra towels in there if you need some." Kori nodded her head.

Placing the items on the bed, Kori walked over to the door, holding it open with one hand while the other still held up the towel. "I appreciate your help, but if you don't mind, I'd like to unclothe in private."

Richard laughed and Kori gave him a confused look. "What?" she asked curiously.

"It's just funny that I'm getting kicked out my own room. For all it's worth, I should be getting an intriguing show for all the help I offered. But I'll be good and leave," Richard said obeying Kori's orders and walking outside to the hallway. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why would you need a show? You got enough on the court and I highly doubt you'll be getting one anytime soon," Kori remarked with a smile before closing the door in his face. Richard stood there, dumbfounded.

"That was cold Kori!" he yelled through the door, giving it a hard thump before walking back down stairs.

"I'll be back Kori, don't you worry. We still have all night with each other," he murmured to himself. He picked up the remote and switched on the TV, a smile plastered upon his features.

* * *

**Yeah It's been a while I know. I've been working on this chapter forever and I made so many changes it's unbelievable. There will be lots of fluff between Richard and Kori time in the next chapter and then I'll really (or at least try) to get down to business. Which means Roy and Xavier will be included soon. I do want to get rid of them soon but seeing as how they're part of upcoming plots, I can't do that. I'll just have to make way for them.**

**Next chapter hopefully will be out a little faster than this one since school is coming out soon and I have more time. Also, Mari should be coming back in any chapter so be prepared for her. I'm thinking about doing a Richard/Mari bonding thing. Any ideas are welcome since I'm kinda running out so anything is acceptable. Hope you enjoyed his chapter and review please! I find your comments quite encouraging!**

_**Canadianth22**_


	14. To Love and to Reminisce

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hey everyone. I haven't forgotten about this story by a long shot. I know it's been a while and I am so sorry to those who really liked this story. For the better part of two years, I have had major writer's block for this story and it was hard to even write a sentence. But regardless, I'm going to make an effort to update the story and do the best I can although my writer's block has faded a bit. _

_I will be editing the story because back when I wrote this story, I was an amateur. So I will be correcting and changing some stuff in the story to make it better to read and understand. Since it's been so long since I've updated, I kind of forgot the direction the story was supposed to be in so any help from you guys would be awesome. Suggestions are very welcome and appreciated._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own anything but the story ideas_

* * *

**A Thing for Passion **

_Chapter 14_

It wasn't until twenty past midnight that Kori finally got out of the shower and dried off, a part of her only staying so long to avoid being with Richard again. She was utterly confused. She wasn't sure what she wanted more, to stay away from him or to be with him. But she knew it was inevitable to stay away from a guy like Richard, especially when he pops up everywhere she went.

Putting on the clothes that were laid out on the bed early, she flung the towel in the hamper and folded the clothes she wore earlier before heading out the door. Kori headed downstairs, the sound of the laughter from the television flooding her ears.

She entered the living room expecting to see Richard lying in the couch but instead was met with emptiness. _Where could he be?_ She thought as she looked around the room. Then from what seemed to be out of nowhere, Richard jumped from one of the corners, a goofy looking grin on his face. Kori, who was obviously startled, screamed and without thinking, punched him in the face.

He stumbled back a bit, holding his nose. "Ah, damn Kori! You didn't have to hit me. It was just a joke," he said messaging his now bruised nose.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you so hard. Why'd you just out at me anyway? You know I don't like to be surprised," she said as she took a look at his nose. Didn't hit it hard enough to bleed but she knew it still hurt.

"Ever heard of the word fun?" Richard walked over to the couch and sat down. Kori followed, hoping he wasn't mad at her.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked cautiously. He quickly shook his head, a smile spreading on his face.

"It's cool. I just don't understand why you're so damn strong. You have a mean right hook. You ever consider going into boxing?"

Kori laughed at the thought. Her? A boxer? That would never work. She playfully hit him in the arm and picked up the movie lying on the couch next to her. Her eyes brightened when she saw the title.

" The Hangover! I didn't know you had the movie. Can we watch it? I never did get a chance to finish watching it the first time."

He took the movie from her and placed it in the DVD player. "Neither did I. Do you want a snack or something while I'm up?" He walked over to the kitchen and opened the pantry looking for a pack of popcorn.

"Popcorn would be fine, thanks."

They stayed in there on the couch after the popcorn was finished and the movie was playing, laughing at the comedic events in the movie. For the first time that night, Kori felt comfortable sitting there watching the movie with Richard. It was surprising that he hadn't tried anything since she came back downstairs. It was sort of a relief.

Throughout the movie, Kori kept stealing glances at him, hoping he wouldn't notice. She kept wondering how life would've been if she had never left. She found herself regretting her decision. Would he have married her too? A tinge of jealously plagued her as she thought about Barbara and Richard together. Did he love Barbara like how he used to love her? After all, lust and love were two very different things and words were words.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when she noticed Richard staring back at her, completely unaware that she had been staring at him the whole time.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked, one eyebrow lifted in curiosity. God she loved when he did that. She quickly shook her head and turned back to the movie.

"Nothing."

He had his doubts. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking that's all."

"Oh…okay," he said, also turning back to the movie but with a slight frown on his face. This wasn't exactly the kind of night he had in mind but after coming back downstairs, he had a change of heart. How many more times would he be able to sit down with her and have her in his company before she decides to leave again? Besides, it was late and this game he was playing with her would have to end sometime. It was time to be civilized.

"As much as it's an inconvenience that we got stuck here, I'm glad it was you I got stuck with." The words flew out of his mouth before he realized he even said it. Kori turned to him surprised that he would say something like that but warmed by his words.

Before she had a chance to say anything, he spoke. "Do you remember the first time we watched a movie together? It was March 3rd. The weekend after you said yes when I asked you out."

Kori could only sit and stare as he continued to speak. "I remember when you first kissed me after you thought I was leaving the country for good but it was just a business trip with Bruce." He chuckled a little and Kori smiled, reminiscing about that event.

"That was May 15th," he finished.

"And I remember the first time you said 'I love you'. It was Independence Day and we were on the Ferris wheel and you were looking at the fireworks and you accidentally said 'I love you' when what you really meant to say was—"

"'I love the fireworks'. Then when I realized what I said I got scared but I didn't take it back. But you just sat there, looking at me blankly. I was expecting you to say it back but you didn't so I got mad," Kori finished for him, laughing at the incident.

Richard nodded his head with a smile. "You ran off as soon as we got off and I couldn't find you. So I bought you a gift from one of the gift shops and searched for you all night until I finally found you at the park, crying. And then I said—"

"'You're my Star. I'll love you forever and ever'," Kori ended. She looked at him and they shared a glance for a moment before they looked away. They dipped into silence for a while before they spoke again.

Kori began, "Why are you telling me all this?"

Richard stayed silent for a bit before speaking. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted you to remember."

"I never forgot," she said looking back at him.

He looked back at her and said, "And neither did I."

They watched the rest of the movie, Kori eventually falling asleep on the arm of the couch. Richard cleaned up any mess left from earlier then turned off the T.V before picking Kori up bridal style and bringing her upstairs. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest sleepily. He smiled a little, remembering all the times that he used to do this and how his heart would beat so fast just being by her.

He placed her in one of the guest bedrooms, tucking her in under the comforters in the room. She snuggled into the soft pillows and it wasn't long before her breathing became even. Richard sat at the bedside staring at her as she slept. He tucked a hair away that had fallen in front of her face.

He missed those days when they could spend all the time in the world with each other and not care about everyone else. He missed the those passionate times they always had or the freedom they always had to be with each other. Things had become so complicated since she left. He was never quite the same after she left. It's like when she left, she took a part of him with her.

Glancing at the time, he decided it was time for a little sleep. He kissed her forehead.

"You'll always be my Star," he whispered before getting up and leaving the room. He went to bed that night, more confused and heartbroken than he felt in years.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_It's short but I hope you guys liked it. I hope to get the other chapters corrected as soon as I can but don't expect anything too soon. Please share your thoughts and review._


End file.
